Blood of Salazar
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: prologue_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,921_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: Doing a lot of research and spending time going through my linguistics notes and medieval history, I have gotten together the languages spoken in the 10th century, which is where this story takes place. For clarification purposes, Salazar is from Scotland, specifically areas where the Norse were living, so he speaks a dialect of Old Norse, but because of Rowena and Helga, he is also capable of speaking Old English as was more common in the England area of the British Isles. Godric is from Wales, and as such is speaking Old English from some of the settlements in the area, he is a Celt. So he also speaks Old Welsh. Helga and Rowena are the ones from England proper and being from the aristocracy, also speak Latin and Old English. Harry will know all of these from having heard them all growing up. He'll only learn modern English when a spell is cast on him in the present. There will be signifiers to indicate which language is being spoken to help make a good differentiation. There will also be consistencies to help.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**

Prologue

Lily lay on her side as her fingers carded through the salt and pepper coloured hair of her lover. She smiled a slight bit as the man opened his crimson eyes. She kissed his nose. The man pulled her against him, eliciting a squeak. She gave him another smile. Lily did not move as she waited for the older man to do something. His hand made its way down her clothed back. She jumped a bit at the fact that it tickled. "Tom, come on, it is early in the morning."

His eyes flashed a deeper crimson for barely a second. "And for you my dear, it is a too early to be hearing that name, even if it is from your pretty rose coloured lips." She laughed at his compliment. She did not have any doubts about the compliment; it was just rare that he gave them. Usually he would show her little things that would mean something to her. One of those things was letting a Muggle or Muggleborn go. She didn't like how he tortured people, but was glad that at least one could get let go off now and then. Of course she got away with letting pretty much all of them go.

"Well my dear snake, you seem to be suffering from a lack of sleep." She laid her head on his shirt covered chest. "I keep saying this, but you're not the person everyone thinks you are." She let out a sigh of contentment. He looked at her. He knew that something was going through her mind, but he didn't know what it was.

He rolled Lily onto her side of the bed and sat up. Lily watched him as he climbed out of the bed. "I don't have time for this. The world is not going to wait." Lily scowled. She turned over with a humph. This wasn't a first for her, and she was use to it.

"Fine, but even I like some attention now and then." Lily was acting a little too strange for Tom right then. He wasn't sure what to make of her odd behaviour. She refused to face him when he touched her shoulder. "Just go away Tom." He scowled and did leave, not wanting to deal with her mood.

Lily lay on the bed in silence, running a hand over her face. "There is absolutely no way I'll ever get to tell him. I doubt that he'll even listen." She sat up, but a wave of dizziness caused her to tip back. A groan escaped her lips. "Oh this is getting worse. Either I need to tell him or hide." A sob passed her lips. "I don't want to leave Tom, but he'll give me no choice. I don't want to lose my baby." She carefully sat up, avoiding the dizziness that time. She finally stood to pack. "Oh Merlin, please allow me to make it out of here. I need to keep my baby safe." She continued to stuff clothes into a conjured suitcase.

_The Potter Home_

James sat all alone, his home quiet. He let out a sigh as he looked at a photo of a brown haired woman and him on their wedding day. It was the only picture he had of his wife before she died. He picked the picture up and stared at the woman who leaned in to kiss his picture self. He didn't know how she had died, but he could guess.

James' head snapped up at the sound of a knock on the door. He set the picture down. "I'm coming." Another knock resounded throughout the house, a bit more urgent that time.

He finally opened the door to reveal Lily on the other side. He was shocked at seeing the woman that had disappeared after graduation. "Lily, where, how?" He wasn't sure what question he needed to ask first. Lily had a cloak wrapped around her shoulders. She shivered a bit. It wasn't from the cold, but James didn't know that.

"May I please come in James; it is a little cold out here." James stepped aside to let her in. She came in and pulled her wand out and pointed it at James.

He stepped back the moment her wand was pointed at him. He hadn't been expecting that and didn't have his own wand in hand. "Lily, what are you doing?" He reached for his own wand. He didn't want to fight her. He was the kind of man who didn't like fighting women.

Lily on the other hand already knew what she wanted. "Obliviate!" The curse hit James before he could move out of the way. She waited for the spell to be completely in effect. Once she was sure, she let out a breath. "I am your wife, your only wife. We're also going to have a baby." She lowered her wand. She would wait a bit for the words to sink in.

James shook his head again. His hazel eyes focused on Lily and he smiled. "Are you alright Lily?" She nodded. He kissed her cheek. "Good, I have to go and do something." He then left. Lily watched him leave the house. She glanced at the picture of James' wedding with his real wife and wiped it out. She planted a false image in its place. She would not have him questioning the modification if she could control it.

_A Year and a Half Later, October 31, 1981_

Lily sat in a rocking chair, her child in her arms. She smiled at the baby boy, receiving a smile in return. The young redhead sighed. She brushed her son's black hair off of his forehead as he cuddled into her. Her son was completely oblivious to her secret.

She kissed his head. "Little Harry, you're so innocent. It's quite difficult to keep secrets from those you love. If James knew what I had done…He would turn his back. You're the son of someone everyone considers evil. He's not all evil Harry; he can be a loving man. I wish you could know him. Of course he didn't want children." She kissed his forehead and stood. She set him down in his crib that was nearby. He stood up, holding his arms out to her. "No sweety, you need to go to bed." He made his noise that she knew meant to pick him up.

A crash resounded throughout the house. Lily spun around. "Lily, it's HIM get Harry out of here." Lily's breath stopped short. She hadn't seen her lover and Harry's true father since she had left him before the boy was born.

She went to pick him up, but the door burst open and landed with a resounding thud. Lily spun around to see her love standing in the doorway. His red eyes narrowed at her, briefly sliding to glance at Harry. He did not leave his eyes on him for long. He would have seen the resemblance if he had. "Well if it isn't the traitor. That's what you became the moment you took up with that…Potter." His nostrils flared a bit, though he had yet to raise his wand to her. Lily dropped had dropped her own the minute that she heard Tom was in the house.

She slid in front of Harry. She knew that it was him he was after. "Tom, please listen, I didn't betray you. I can't." The man scoffed at her words. She didn't move.

"Move out of the way and I may take you back. That Potter brat cannot live." Lily's stance became even more firm at those words. She knew what that likely meant, but, while she loved Tom, Harry was her life. She stood in defiance. "I said move woman!" Tom did not look happy.

She raised her chin. "No! You cannot harm Harry, not him." Tom's eyes narrowed at her. She knew James was dead, having protected a child that wasn't his. "Go ahead, kill me! Kill me Tom! You want my son; you will have to kill me!" Her eyes were shining at Tom, tears forming in the corners.

Tom's scowl deepened. He was a little hesitant about raising his wand at her. It was that moment when something entered the room unnoticed by the two. An apparition, ghost like but unable to be seen, watched as Tom had an internal struggle against killing Lily. The figure looked at the child in the crib. He was hidden by his mother's body. He reached out and touched the child's head. The little one didn't notice either.

The apparition's head snapped up as words were spoken by Tom. "Fine, be that way! You want to die for that worthless child, I'll let you, but he shall join you soon." He raised his wand towards her. His eyes showed a bit of regret, but it disappeared quickly. "Avada Kedavra." A green light sped from his wand and hit Lily in the centre of her chest. All life dulled from her eyes. Tears still glistened in the corners. Her body fell to the ground like a rag doll. He gazed down at her lifeless body. "I'm sorry Lily, you gave me no choice." He walked closer to the crib. Harry had begun to cry when he saw Lily go down. It was like he knew what had happened.

Tom scowled at Harry and lifted his wand. "You are going to die Potter; Lily cheats on me and has you with that fool. Now they say you're supposed to defeat me, an infant." He snorted. "We'll see about that. Avada Kedavra!" The green light left his wand again. The apparition had enough. He muttered something none of the living people could hear. A light glowed over the two. Tom saw the light, his eyes widening. He did not notice his own glow. His spell hit Harry, but did not touch him. Tom's jaw just about dropped, yet he kept it from doing so. "No, this light…It's only on Slytherin family members!" His spell suddenly reflected back and hit him before he could get out of the way. Tom screamed as his body practically pulled itself apart because of the things he had done to ensure his life.

He fell, a dark shadow leaving his lifeless body moments before it turned to ash. The whole process looking like some sort of twisted exorcism mixed with a vampire slaying. Harry was still crying. The spectre that had been watching became solid. A sigh escaped his lips. The sound stopped Harry's sobs. He watched the strange man. He shook his head. -Well young one, you are surely in a predicament.- Harry watched him in confusion, he hadn't understood what was said. It was another language. -You'll learn in time. Hm...There is an idea. Ah young Harry, I'll take you to myself when I was alive. You'll be in much danger if you remain here.- He picked the toddler up and with a flash they were gone, leaving two bodies and a pile of ash in their wake. Neither were there to see the aftermath, but the spectre knew. He was taking Harry somewhere safer, it was his duty. He took that duty seriously. He would keep him safe. If only someone had told people, but it was his family and Salazar Slytherin was always serious when it came to family. This senseless killing had left Harry as the last of his descendants, and he would keep him safe.

A/N: here is the first chapter to a new fic. I hope that people like it. Later.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
__Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 1_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 2,725_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: abbreviated note. All of them speak Old English. Salazar Speaks Parseltongue and Old Norse. Rowena and Helga also speak Latin. Godric speaks Old Welsh. Harry will be able to speak all of these. Last note mentioned using a spell for him to speak Modern English, that is the easiest solution, but I have not completely decided yet if that is how it will happen. Also, Harry's new name can be blamed on Daelenial Shadowphyre. This chapter is also dedicated to her.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 1

Salazar stood in the fields that surrounded Hogwarts. He kept an eye on a young boy of eight that was kneeling on the grass, the young child keeping his focus on the blue plant that was growing in the dirt. Salazar watched for a moment longer before he made his way to the little boy that did not remove his focus from the plant.

Salazar touched the boy's head, causing the child to break his gaze and look up at the man.-Balthezar, it is time we head into the castle. It shall be dark soon. You know that we do not want to be out here after dark.- The boy nodded and stood up. –Now, what are you expected to do once we are inside?- The boy looked at him as they walked towards the large castle.

The boy stayed close to Salazar as they walked. –You always ask me that. I do not have a bad memory. I am expected to eat dinner when we enter the castle. I shall then be expected to practice brewing potions until you determine it is time for me to head to bed.- Salazar nodded at the answer. He had a slight smile on his lips from the tiny bit of cheek he received, even if it could be annoying at times. He brushed the boy's hair back a bit. Both lapsed into silence as they walked. A noise caused the two to stop talking. The duo looked at the grass to see a small green and yellow snake slither out. Salazar stiffened. He knew how dangerous that serpent was. They were not in anyone's control, not even a speakers.

Balthezar stared at the serpent; he was unaware of Salazar's posture. He knew the man was not careless when it came to the creatures. He kneeled down, not sensing any threat from the snake. Salazar reached out to stop the boy, but he ended up stopping when the child began to speak to the snake. **Hello pretty one**. Salazar stiffened more as he watched the boy tempt fate. He did believe the serpent beautiful, so that was not the issue; it was more that he didn't want the creature to strike out as the breed often would. He was ready to pull the child away at any moment. He wasn't going to be accused of recklessness.

The snake looked at him. **A child that speaks, this is an unusual event. Never thought I would meet one like you, especially being so young**. Salazar was startled by the lack of a hostile response from the serpent. He was use to that breed being mean and violent. He was waiting for the snake to change from this amiable behaviour into the kind that they were known for. **How old are you? You seem quite young, just a little hatchling**. Balthezar gave a slight smile at that, even though his fingers clenched a bit at the hatchling comment.

**I am eight**. The snake nodded and slithered off, abruptly ending the conversation. Salazar let out the breath he had been holding. His hand was paused in mid-air, seeing as how he had expected that he would to need to pull the boy away. Hauling the child to his feet, he quickly led him to Hogwarts.

_Current Day_

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat as he took in the sight of his staff. He hadn't been the same since the death of the Potters seven years earlier, and no one was sure whether that was a good or bad change. Mostly it had to do with the fact that he seemed to keep his eyes out for anything that he didn't like. Yet some people felt that he was only concerned for them. The latter feeling was because he often appeared remorseful for the death of a family he had cared about. They treated it like he wanted to prevent another family's death. Some people, one in particular, suspected that it wasn't really remorse. That person thought that he was upset that something hadn't gone to plan. Not that anyone could be sure what went on in the old man's mind. For all they knew it was genuine.

Albus finally let loose the breath that he had been holding for a few seconds. "We're here right now to discuss the next year's school plans. It seems that the Ministry wishes to involve a new…Measure that will affect the school. They have gotten the go ahead from the school governors." He stopped there, much to the annoyance of all of his employees. None of them wanted to be kept waiting, if for the fact that they all got the distinct feeling that what was about to happen was not good.

"For Merlin's sake, tell us what the Ministry is doing headmaster. We would rather know instead of having it kept secret until it's too late." The youngest teacher's left eye twitched as he demanded to know what was going to be changing. His name was Severus Snape and he was in no mood to listen to inane prattling, not that he ever was. He cast his dark eyes to the other teachers. Some looked as annoyed as he felt. They all waited to be told what was happening.

Dumbledore cleared his throat after a moment. "Yes, I was thinking of how to word it. The ministry has decided to institute a…Law class. The current minister thinks that the students are woefully lacking in the knowledge of being upstanding citizens. A ministry employee is being placed here to teach three days a week. They're only doing third year and up. It's a required lesson, sadly." Everyone frowned at that. They had never heard of that happening in all of Hogwarts history. Yet they knew the current minister wanted to control the school, since it was the most influential institution in all of the United Kingdom.

Nobody spoke after that announcement, more shocked than anything. This resulted in Dumbledore dismissing them. They left, though Severus was thinking to himself as he made his way to the dungeons. 'Why did the governors agree to this? Even they would have to know the negative effect this will have.' He entered his rooms, still contemplating the situation that had been presented.

_Founders Era_

Balthezar stared into space as the blonde man in front of him continued to speak. His green eyes were glazing over after the last hour of some kind of discussion on Merlin. His eyes drooped as all the talk bored the eight-year-old. He was getting incredibly tired of the history lesson. 'Why can't people make history more interesting?' He fought off the yawn that threatened to escape, covering his mouth as he failed miserably.

A pair of hands smacked the top of the table in front of him, causing him to jump. His eyes snapped onto the man in front of him. He wore a brown tunic with beige leggings and an open red robe over the top of it all. Yet it was the look of his gold eyes narrowing at the boy that kept Balthezar's attention. *Pay attention this instant boy! You're learning vital information about your Wizarding heritage, and you're treating it as if it is nothing.* Balthezar's eyes dimmer at the look Godric continued to give him. The man already knew that attempting to teach the boy history was quite difficult.

A person walked into the room. Both looked to see Salazar. The man narrowed his chocolate eyes at the scene being presented to him. He scowled at the both of them after a moment of assessing the situation. He knew what was happening and how the two of them were involved, seeing as it was a situation that he was use to. ^What is going on?^ He glanced between the duo. Neither looked ready to back down as they stared intently at other. That left Salazar highly annoyed, which caused him to instantly turned his attention onto the boy and ignore the man that always found a way to frustrate him. ^Balthezar Slytherin, answer me this instant.^ That caused the boy to scowl, but he looked at Salazar. He let the narrow eyes widen as he looked at the older man.

He cleared his throat. ^Nothing really. We were staring at each other because he was boring me to death. History isn't the most fascinating of subjects after all.^ Balthezar smirked at Godric when he said that one. Salazar only pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not need that after something else he had already heard. Adding a new problem was enough to give him a headache, much to his frustration. He made a noise in his throat while he contemplated the best possible solution.

He didn't get a chance to do anything before Godric took matters into his own hands. ^I give up. Your protégée is as stubborn as you are.^ He left the room. Salazar blinked as Godric began ranting outside the room in Old Welsh, not that it was known as that then. He tried to see if he could catch any words, but Godric moved away too quickly. He sighed and returned to looking at Balthezar.

He cleared his throat. -Now your attitude needs a bit of adjustment after that. Come with me.- He began to lead the boy off when they ran into the honey haired woman known as Rowena Ravenclaw. ^Excuse us Rowena.^

She nodded to them. ^It is not a problem. I came to retrieve Balthezar for his Charms lesson. However, I can see that you're busy with him. I will not keep you. Remember that he has to see Helga later. Then we'll all be heading to Gray Vale.^ She turned and left. Salazar shook his head at her strange behaviour. He set a hand on Balthezar's shoulder and led him through the castle. Neither spoke, though they knew where they were going.

_Current Day_

Severus Snape's eye twitched uncontrollably as he listened to the blonde haired man in front of him. He had come to the village of Wintenham on the unplottable Wizarding island of Gray Vale at the request of the other man. He wouldn't have travelled to the island that was fifty miles north from the tip of Scotland if it wasn't for that request. He had preferred Hogsmeade, but the other man thought that it was too mundane of a place. Yet, while that annoyed it him, it didn't compare to the prattling of the man.

Severus took advantage of the man needing a drink of scotch. "That is wonderful to hear Lucius. I'll make sure to send the congratulatory gift to Draco. However, that was not why I asked to see you. I was more curious about the new class the governors are allowing. You are one of them after all, so I believe you could enlighten me." Severus mentally smirked as Lucius essentially preened at the acknowledgement of his status. He waited for his answer.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Of course, though not everyone was in agreement. This is an ancient institution, one around before the ministry was in place." He let out an overly dramatic sigh. "The ministry said that it was Hogwarts lack of a class on citizenry that caused the Dark Lord and his followers. That's what got the majority of the signatures." Lucius shook his head. "Do not worry too much Severus. I may not have voted for this, I do have plans. The teacher is…One of ours, he won't teach the way the ministry wants." Lucius laughed at that one.

Severus calculated the risks of what Lucius had said, especially with his secrets. "Well Lucius, you better make sure they are careful. Otherwise they'll catch the headmaster's attention. I happen to know that he'll be keeping an eye on the person." Lucius nodded at that. It was a fact that was obvious to both men. They fell silent, though each had different thoughts running around in their mind.

_Founders Era_

Salazar and the other founders watched Balthezar wander around the field. The older Slytherin had been in contact with the person that had brought the boy to him seven years earlier. The others knew how Balthezar had ended up with them; Salazar had made sure to tell them. Salazar related the most recent discussion with his future self to them. ^According to him, though that can be difficult to figure out, there is something dangerous happening to the Hogwarts where Balthezar is from. He spoke about the…Ministry, apparently the government in that time, being involved in the school and trying to insert their ideals into the students through a mandatory class.^ He looked to see their reaction to that one. It was not something they would have ever thought to happen. He hadn't wanted to believe what the apparition had said when he was told.

^How does that affect us? It's not like there's anything we can do. I also include the boy in that statement. You explained that he was taken from that time for his protection. You said that was what you were told when he was handed to you.^ Godric had his arms crossed the entire time he spoke. He looked at the two women, hoping they would agree with him. Neither spoke up. Rowena sighed as she shook her head at his statements. She knew that he was sometimes a little brash.

The mahogany haired Helga Hufflepuff looked at Godric with an eyebrow raised. ^You're acting dense Godric. This does affect us. It is our school, and someone is trying to do something to it. We built this school in Scotland to easily allow everyone to participate and feel at home on the main island.^ She gestured to the land around them. ^We didn't build it here on Gray Vale because of that cooperation we wanted. We're all from the isles, not here. If some government that does not exist yet is trying to control it in the future because we happened to build it there, then it is our problem. We may not be in that time, but it is our fault that it is built in an area they can control. Think back to that history you love so much, this happens with so many governments. Not that we're surprised you can talk about it. You do have an obsession with history that is very unbecoming.^

Godric scowled at that. ^That statement really does not become you. Also, I know that there are problems. I just don't see how it concerns either Balthezar or us. Yes we built the school there, but we have nothing to do with a future we'll not be alive in.^ He smirked at her scowl. Even she had a bit of trouble disagreeing with that one. She crossed her arms. Both Rowena and Salazar rolled their eyes. The two argued a lot.

Salazar cleared his throat to gain the attention of the arguing duo. They looked at him once they gave the other a final glare. ^It does affect Balthezar and us, but only by our association with the child. He was brought here for protection because his father attempted to kill him. We're still uncertain if he has connected the display of familial protection as anything more than showing he is related to the Slytherin family. So nothing is positive to say that he knows Balthezar is his.^ He stopped for a moment and glanced at the boy that was busy walking around a tree. He looked back at them. ^However, the reason the future me came and told me of what is happening is because the boy needs to return to his time on his fifteenth birthday. This change interferes with both him and the school. That will end up causing us problems since we're the ones that have to send him back.^ Salazar stopped at that one. It was a lot to take in and he knew it. They didn't have long to plan, especially if things didn't change in the boy's time. That thought made him certain that it would be unsafe, even more so than it already was going to be. If there was one thing Salazar wanted it was the boy to be as safe as possible, and he would make sure that happened.

A/N: Well, this chapter wouldn't sit still, so it's an early chapter compared to when it was meant to be posted. Hope everyone likes it. Later.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 2_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,695_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: For those that wonder at all about the boredom exhibited by history class in this piece of fiction, it does not represent how I feel at all. I adore history and research both ancient and religious history. However, this is to keep some personality traits people expect of Harry still there, plus it gives different depths of the characters. That would be why it is there, so no, this is not pressing personal feelings as I am the opposite. Also, there is a period in this story where it's all modern English, the reason everyone understands each other is explained in the next chapter, but know that it is not because of any translation spells.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 2

Balthezar yawned, his eyes drooping some more as Godric droned on. Casting his eyes onto the other students in the class, he saw that he was not the only one to find himself falling into a stupor. He was not surprised, seeing as how he still couldn't stay awake during a history lesson. Godric stopped speaking and glared at the assembled group of second years. He especially glared at Balthezar, a look the child was use to receiving. The young boy ignored it.

^Just get out and don't come back here until you can show an appreciation for what I am teaching you. Though I doubt it will happen, you haven't gotten that appreciation in the last year I have been instructing you.^ He crossed his arms and walked into the attached office. The students began to chat among themselves the moment the door was slammed closed. Balthezar knew them to mainly be of aristocratic origins, though some were not. It was rare to see some of the non-aristocratic, unless they were already of wizarding origin, attend the school. It would often take a lot of persuasion for a serf to participate at the school, since the families would either have to get permission from their lord or would deny the possibility. Balthezar sighed as they all spoke to each other. The young boy was use to being ignored, a fact he found to be a good thing a vast majority of the time. It all had to do with the fact that he knew what was to happen on his fifteenth birthday.

Balthezar stared out of a castle window, trying not to think about the fact that he had to leave his home. He rubbed his eyes. ~What's bothering you Balthezar?~ The boy turned to see Rowena. She had a frown upon her face. It was a look that allowed him to see that she was seriously worried by his somewhat indifferent behaviour. She only spoke to him in Latin when she wanted their conversations to be private, and nothing was more private to her than something being wrong with the boy.

He glanced at the woman for a bit longer. They were all alone, a slightly unusual feat in a school full of people. ~I was just thinking about my fifteenth. I know that it's a while away, but I cannot help thinking about it. I will have many disadvantages when I have to return to a time that I do not really recall.~ He ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. Rowena let one of her hands come to rest upon his shoulder, squeezing it as reassuringly as possible. She did not speak to him in so many words, something that she didn't really need to. Rowena was capable of getting across what she wanted without the use of words. She looked into his eyes for a moment and then nodded. She walked off after that nod. Balthezar sighed at her behaviour, knowing that there was something in that nod he would spend a bit of time trying to figure out. He let out another sigh and walked off.

_Current Day_

Severus sat in an inn on the island of Grey Vale. He found himself in that particular inn a minimum of once a week because of Lucius. He sipped at his glass of brandy as he waited for the blonde haired man to arrive. His eyes darted back and forth to view the other patrons. They were all magical creatures, pureblood, or half-blood wizards. He closed his eyes and almost missed Lucius sitting across from him. "They have really allowed this place to go downhill over the years. At least they don't tell of or allow Mudbloods in this place." The man sneered as he pulled Severus' glass of brandy towards himself.

Severus looked at him. "You do not need to state your dislike as loudly as you have. I, for one, do not wish to be thrown out because you have insulted the proprietor." He snatched his glass back. Lucius caught his hand briefly, which caused Severus to scowl at him. He was in a rotten mood because of how his classes had gone that day. "Now, what's apparently so important that you could not wait until the weekend to tell me?"

Lucius waved for the barmaid to bring him his own drink. He glanced at Severus. "The school governors think that Dumbledore is losing his touch recently. They're not too thrilled with his recent appointments of Defence instructors. Nor are they happy with the state of most of the staff. They're looking at rescinding his hiring rights." He smirked and Severus frowned. He had never heard of the governors doing that in all of Hogwarts history.

Severus was about to say something, but a sudden hush fell over the room. He looked around to see that they were no longer in the inn. Instead, they were in a white space. A man sat in a chair at the edge of the table. Severus knew that it hadn't been there before. He blinked. The man was completely see through, which Severus realized that after a moment. Lucius was only glaring and sneering. "Who are you?" Severus had his wand in hand.

The man smirked. "It is quite pleasant to see that paranoia is alive and well, but what do some people think a Slytherin is if not cautious." The man chuckled at his statement. He shifted to sit up a bit more in his seat. "We need to speak, so please put your wands away. Not only would it be a pointless waste of energy, but your wands are useless in this place." He gestured to the white space that surrounded them. He made himself sit up even straighter. "We need to speak in regards to my school."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Your school, the school is under the control of the headmaster and governors." He smirked. The look did not get a chance to last long, for the man began to laugh. He shook his head at Lucius.

"It belongs to the founders. You're in the land of spirits. It is where non-ghost spirits may speak with people who are not family. What am I here to tell you is that my last, fully living, descendant shall be coming here for the 1995 school year. He shall be a fifth year as you put it, though I will be unsurprised if he does not end up quite bored. The only other thing I can say is that you need to maintain a status quo along with the removal of ministry influence. You saw the destruction of some people because of it, now fix it." He then disappeared. The Room returned to the busy inn.

Lucius frowned again and sipped Severus' drink. "I do not like what that was about. Do we listen or not?" The question was asked to himself. The man seemed sincere, and both suspected that the man was Salazar Slytherin himself. They did need to do a bit of thinking. Severus nodded and left. He would leave Lucius to do all that stuff.

_Founder's Era_

Salazar looked up with a blink. Godric stormed into the classroom, Balthezar being dragged by his arm next to the man. Salazar was confused for a second by the sight, since it wasn't something that happened very often. Balthezar attempted to get his arm free from the grip Godric had it in. The man was not letting up. Salazar instantly got an annoyed feeling, he knew that something had angered the Gryffindor. He only hoped that whatever it was happened to be an exaggeration. It wouldn't have been the first time. 'I am getting too old for all of this.' Salazar stood.

Godric shoved the twelve-year-old boy forward and into a few of the tables. ^You need to control your descendant! Your own son was better behaved than this. I swear that it must be a snake thing.^ He shot the preteen one last look before he left the room. Salazar's lips twitched. It wasn't often Godric would make such a statement. The fact that he had done so meant Balthezar had gotten into a fight.

-Who did you fight with this time? You know I do not have the same problem Godric does when it comes to you fighting.- He shook his head at the thought. -Why he feels the need to compare you to Dorian is beyond me. You're not like him. It's times like this that I wonder why wizards live longer.- He sighed before looking at Balthezar. The boy was staring at him as he babbled.

Balthezar cleared his throat when he was certain that Salazar had finished speaking. -I was not fighting with anyone for once. One of Godric's students happened to blame me, the man was already annoyed with the fact that I fell asleep in his class once again.- Salazar pinched his nose at that. He was use to the arguing between the two. He could generally get along with the brash man, as long as Balthezar wasn't involved in any way that didn't include the boy's safety. He tapped his fingers on the table in front of him.

Salazar looked at the boy once again. He could see that Balthezar was upset by what had happened. He was every bit of a Slytherin, but was also a soft-hearted child that disliked being someone's scapegoat. Salazar knew that was what had happened. -I believe you. I know that you do not lie unless told to by myself. However, let's forget about this for the time being. We need to speak of your return to your time in a little less than three years. We cannot leave you on your own. There has to be some way for you to have contact with someone.- He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Balthezar watched as his guardian thought. Salazar smirked. -I know. We'll have to speak with Helga. Come.- He led the boy out so that they could speak with the other founders. They had a lot to speak about before the time came.

A/N: Next chapter Balthezar shall be fifteen.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 3_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,899_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: Well, now we're getting to the present, that's going to be exciting. Also, for those that do not know a lot about the differences between Old English and Modern English, when looking at it, it really is nothing like modern English at all. So that would be why it does not appear like any language that Balthezar knows. I do hope that helps for anyone who hasn't seen Old English; it helps in making some sense of certain statements in this chapter.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 3

Balthezar looked at the founders as they sat at the quiet table. The school was silent, the students either on a vacation or helping their parents with their farms. Most of the latter would likely be giving a part of the crops to the lords, or their parents would try to hurt them for being magical. Yet there was only so much the founders could do, it didn't make them happy and Balthezar knew that. He kept his eyes focused in front of him, since he was trying not to think about the chances of what he had to deal with. He had just turned fifteen that very day. He pushed his food around the plate, not really in the mood to enjoy his birthday. He knew what was to happen that day. He stared at his two pronged fork, not really seeing it.

A hand came to rest upon his shoulder. His head snapped up to see Salazar beside him. -He shall be here soon, Balthezar. We'll be ready to send you off. Are you ready?- The teen bit his lip, unsure of how to answer the question that had been asked. He knew that he had to go, but he didn't want to. Salazar seemed to sense what the boy was feeling. -You know that this has to happen. You're the only one that can do anything in that time. That place is your true home. Yes you were sent here for protection, but you must learn all that you can there.- He squeezed the boy's shoulder once again. He wasn't really sure how to deal with the situation either. The entire group cared about each other, even if Godric acted as if he couldn't stand the two Slytherins.

Balthezar sighed. -I know that. I just feel that I will not fit in with those people. I do not even know their language. I only know that it isn't the same as any language I know.- Salazar understood that issue. He squeezed the boy's shoulder to try and reassure him yet again, not that it appeared to be working. He brushed the boy's hair back. Balthezar only pushed his plate away. He didn't want to eat. He closed his eyes instead, for he did not want to see a single thing as he waited. As much as he didn't want to face what was going to happen, he was not getting any choice in that matter. Salazar wished that he could give the boy something to help reassure him. Yet there was nothing that could reassure the boy, he knew that.

A figured appeared in the middle of the hall. Salazar scowled at the sight of the person. -You're a little…Early.- The man shrugged in response, though it looked odd with him being completely see through. Salazar kept the scowl plastered on his face. The man sighed. He brushed his grey hair out of his face; he seemed to find Salazar's annoyance amusing. Salazar was thinking the complete opposite. -Stop your smirking, old man.-

-Oh, stop being such a sour serpent, Salazar Sabrael Slytherin. Now, I believe you need to give the boy his gift. Plus, what I'm doing is one of the few entertainments left to me, seeing as how I am a dead man.- He crossed his arms as he waited for the founders to do what they needed to in saying goodbye to the boy. The other three founders handed Balthezar one particular gift. He frowned at the large egg that they had handed over. He blinked at them. Salazar raised an eyebrow, ignoring the anxious spirit.

Balthezar looked at the three, clearly confused by their gift. ^Thank you, but what is this an egg of?^ Rowena smiled at him in her slightly dazed manner. He waited until they said anything in regards to the egg. It was a little larger than the standard bird or serpent egg. Godric crossed his arms instead of answering. Helga scowled at the man, wishing that he would say something.

She looked at Balthezar. ^This is an egg of a Glacial Eagle. They're a type of magical eagle that live in cold climates. The name likely gives that away. They come as far south as Scotland, but are more prominent in the north and Grey Vale. We received this there. Take good care of this egg. We believe that there's a chance that they will have disappeared in your true time.^ He carefully put the egg into one of his robe pockets. He had his trunk in the other. He gave them a smile. He knew that receiving a Glacial Eagle's egg was special. They were kind of like a phoenix, only without the whole awe behind them. They were just not fond of humans, unless they were meant to be a familiar to one. Balthezar didn't argue and instead nodded another thanks. He then looked at Salazar. The man handed him an amulet.

Balthezar smiled and slipped it over his head. -Thank you.- Salazar nodded. He glanced at the man in front of him and frowned. The ghostly man appeared to be bored. He was looking at his nails instead of at them.

Salazar cleared his throat and regained the teen's attention. -That amulet will allow…My future self to remain with you, in a sense. If he needs you or you need him, he can easily join you. Normally his kind of spirit, a truly dead one and not a ghost, could not enter Hogwarts. It is all because the truly dead were always considered dangerous. This spirit is different. He needs to be able to be in contact with you. This amulet allows him that.- Balthezar nodded in response. It made sense to him, which was not that hard of a feat. Yet it did leave the question as to how the spirit was there, but he knew better than to ask. The founders liked to keep their secrets on how to manipulate the wards to allow certain things through between them.

The spirit cleared his throat. ^We need to go. I'll be checking in on you periodically, all right, daily. I shall keep everything ordered. If needed, I should be able to bring my living self there. That should not be needed, hopefully.^ He flicked some imaginary dirt off of his robes. ^Anyway, let's go. I have already arranged a safe place. We'll then have to begin working with you on your communication skills.^ He shook his head and looked at the founders. ^Move out of the way.^ They did so. The spirit's hand became more solid and grabbed Balthezar. The two disappeared in a flash. Salazar sighed and looked at the other founders.

Helga sighed as well. ^I am going to miss Balthezar. He is so nice. I think it's ridiculous to send him back if he was sent here for protection. He should have stayed here.^ She humphed. The others didn't comment because they completely agreed with her. They stayed where they were, staring into the space that the boy had last been.

_Current Day_

Balthezar and the spirit appeared inside a flat. It was done in a studio style and the young boy could easily tell that the building was warded. He looked to the dead version of Salazar and saw that the spirit was staring out of the window. He turned towards the boy. Balthezar was still staring at him. The spirit smirked. -A little confused? I used some Slytherin know how to get this place.- He chuckled to himself instead of explaining what that know how was. -We'll now have to get you learning modern English.- He went off into his own thoughts and left the boy alone.

Balthezar sighed and shook his head. He began to check out the loft style flat. He went and inspected the kitchen. He was a little confused by the stove, but he wasn't use to seeing the kitchen himself. There was also the fact that he was still getting use to leaving his home to experience a new time that was not the same as his old one. He moved to check out the couch. He touched the black leather, deciding to sit on it. He smiled and lay back on the couch as it turned out to be very comfortable. -This is quite nice, more comfortable than the seats from home.- The spirit came over, peering at the fifteen-year-old.

-I have a place to be.- He sighed and looked at Balthezar. -I wish that we could help you with language the way it works with me. Yet you're not dead.- He frowned. Balthezar blinked a couple of times. He had no idea what the dead Salazar meant. The spirit was not the easiest person to figure out.

-What do you mean? You've never been alive in this time. You shouldn't be able to communicate any better than me.- He lay still. He didn't know if he would get an answer. Balthezar kept his watch. He was not going to let the whole discussion end without an explanation.

The man cleared his throat. -When communicating with non-family members, I have to do so in the between realm. The actual word escapes me right now, which is crazy enough as it is. But, the between realm temporarily allows me to sound like I'm speaking their language. I'm not, but they do not need to know that.- He cleared his throat. -I need to go.- He disappeared on Balthezar, leaving the boy completely alone.

The boy rubbed his eyes and dug his egg out of his pocket. He looked at the blue and white egg with a smile. He then frowned a moment later. 'This is my last gift from them. I wish that I could have stayed with them. At least I have this Glacial Eagle.' He closed his eyes and tried to rest, since he figured that it as the best way to relax before trying to play the learning game.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" A voice interrupted his relaxation. He opened his eyes and saw his ancestor's spirit standing next to a black haired man. Balthezar sat up and watched. He frowned at the confused person. "I got this place to help, not get dragged here." Both people only watched him, as they really did not understand what he was saying.

Balthezar looked at Salazar's spirit. -Who is he? Why is he here?- The man was silenced at the archaic language that was being used. He looked between them. They were paying no attention to him. He scowled when he realized that they did not understand him. Balthezar began to speak again. -Are you going to answer me?-

Salazar chuckled. -He agreed to help us. He wants to protect the school, which is a part of the reason you're here. His name is Severus Snape and he will help you. He'll have to if he wants to help the school.- Salazar then disappeared. The two men frowned at being left alone together. Neither had a way of communicating, plus they didn't know each other at all. Balthezar did the only thing he could think of, laid back down and closed his eyes. He could easily ignore the man. It wasn't his problem. He left Severus standing there, scowling. Neither man was happy, but that was nothing new to them.

A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this particular chapter. Later.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 4_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,318_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: For those that are wondering about how the first two chapters came out quickly and the latter haven't, I'm still getting some grounding in this story. I love it and am enjoying it, but some of the bits and pieces later in the story take up a lot of my time to work out and that would be part of why it takes as long as it does. Don't worry, it will get better. Also, from all I do recall from my linguistic class, it is unlikely that Balthezar remembers Modern English because of how long it has been since he heard it or used it. It goes with the whole, don't use the language, you lose it.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 4

The duo continued to stare at each other, since the communication issue had become a major problem for them. Balthezar let out a sigh and gestured for Severus to sit in the nearby chair. Severus stayed still for several moments after the offer, but he finally did sit down in the chair. Balthezar continued to watch him in silence, knowing that speaking would be rather pointless. He let out another sigh as he lay back on the couch. Severus was sitting there, watching the fifteen-year-old with just a bit of interest. The boy didn't bother to acknowledge the man's existence after he lay back. He didn't feel that there was a reason to do so.

Balthezar reached into his pocket, pulling out the Glacial Eagle's egg. He held it against his chest. 'I wonder how long it will take for this one to hatch. It can't take too long; I should have asked them while I had the chance.' He let out a sigh and stared at the wall with disinterest. He kept the egg close, trying to make some sort of decision on how he was going to tackle the language barrier. That decision was something that he was not going to share with anyone, not that he could have anyways.

A voice interrupted his thought process. "As much as you do not understand what I am saying, you do need to learn to communicate with people from this era." The person speaking happened to be Severus, not that it was surprising. He was the only other person in the flat. His voice drew the boy's attention, causing him to stare at Severus with narrowed eyes. Balthezar did not see the point of the man speaking, what with the words sounding like utter gibberish to the teen.

'This is frustrating. He's speaking, but I can't understand him. I feel like I should know these words. That they should come to me, for this is my original time period.' He continued to hold onto the egg. He was trying to search his mind for any remnants of the words that he would have heard when he was an infant. He couldn't find any, but that didn't change the fact that he knew they had to be there. He finally sat up and turned towards Severus. He watched the man, attempting to figure out another way that they could communicate.

An idea popped into Balthezar's head. He nodded to himself as he decided to try something out. ^Is there anyway that you can speak this particular language?^ Severus stared at him, having been on his way to the door when the boy spoke. Walking to the door, it opened before Severus even reached it. Balthezar frowned. He wasn't sure who the blonde man that had come into the room was, but he did not want anymore strange people entering his home. He kept his eyes trained onto man. The man glanced at Balthezar, nodding his head. He then returned his attention to Severus.

"This is Salazar's descendant?" Severus nodded to Lucius' question. Lucius hummed for a moment. "We're going to have our work cut out with our lord back. We'll have to decide who we're going to listen to. This child is considered a threat to him, especially since his return." Severus nodded again. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to try and clear his mind. The boy did pose a problem for the two of them. He looked at Balthezar. The boy's hair was long and black. Yet he also had green eyes, their colour and shape feeling very familiar to the two men. However, they could not remember where they had seen those eyes before. The boy lay back on the couch and proceeded to ignore the duo. He was losing interest in trying to understand the conversation that they held. The only word he knew was Salazar's name.

He closed his eyes. -Of course, yet another person that will be unable to understand me.- He heard no voices as he spoke. It appeared that they were listening to him. He didn't care if they listened. It was of no real concern to him. Footsteps echoed towards him. He looked at the two people, watching them with an eyebrow raised. ^You can't stare at me…It's a pain. Hopefully you'll figure out the communication problem soon.^ He then stood and walked over to the area that was up some stairs. There was a bed that he laid on when he saw it. He felt very tired.

However, in the main area, the two men were speaking. "We really have to figure this out. Introducing him by his name is dangerous. Plus, our lord will not like the fact that of some unknown family member is 'attempting' to take away his birthright." Lucius glanced up as he spoke. Severus sighed. Neither of them had an idea of what they should do. Lucius closed his eyes as he thought.

An idea popped into Severus' head. He took a look at the sleeping area before returning his gaze onto Lucius. "I think I have an idea of what to do. We make, which means that I do it, a heritage potion. That will tell us what we need to do." Lucius opened an eye at the idea. He smirked once the thought had a chance to fully register in his mind. He then made a sound that could be taken as a chuckle deep within his throat.

"I like that idea Severus. You've always been good at figuring the out solutions to our problems." He stepped closer to Severus, but ended up stepping back the moment everything went white around them. They both knew what that meant. They looked around to try and find the spirit. Severus hoped that the spirit did not want them to give up on their idea. Neither of them was likely to give into that particular request. They wanted to know exactly what they were facing.

The spirit appeared and nodded to them. "I do not plan to tell you to do anything in regards to something important. I need to remind you to teach him. It may seem impossible, but you have to do it. He must remember something of your language within his mind. I'm sure of it." He watched them. Both men kept their eyes on the spirit.

Severus cleared his throat after a moment. "We can't guarantee that. The language has been absent from his life since you took him away. Today is the first day in his memory of hearing Modern English. He's basically lost his ability with it. It's going to be difficult to try and teach it to him." Salazar shrugged at the statements. He was only doing what he could. He had no way of knowing what to expect in regards to learning Modern English. Both men waited for him to disappear, since their meetings were usually very brief. The spirit scowled at the lack of action. He shook his head and disappeared, taking the white world with him. They were back in the flat.

Lucius frowned. "He knows something." Severus nodded in agreement to that statement. Lucius' mouth tilted to the side as some thought passed through his mind. "We need to get that potion done. You do that. I'll wait here. I should be able to figure out some way to teach him." Severus tilted his head that time and left. Lucius sat on the leather couch. He had to do some more thinking. The duo had decided that they were going to follow the creator of their house in that instance. He closed his eyes and began thinking of ways to accomplish the language barrier part of the task. It was going to be a long few weeks, but they would do what was needed to uphold their honour. That was what was important.

A/N: Well, here we are…Another chapter, and two people attempting to figure out the mystery of Balthezar. Later.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 5_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,631_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: For everyone that wonders about the whole not using Latin to communicate bit, yes Balthezar does know Latin; it was one of the languages taught to him. Lucius also likely knows the language. For people who wonder why it has not been a language used to try and get them to communicate, it would be because neither Lucius nor Balthezar think about it. Balthezar because he figures nobody uses Latin, and Lucius because he assumes that Balthezar won't know it because he's not either aristocratic or a part of the clergy. Hope that explains the lack of use in regards to the language barrier. Though don't expect everyone to not think that there might be a language they share.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Balthezar arrived in the present, which happened to be something he still detested. Yet, other than a few phrases, Lucius and Severus were having quite a bit of trouble teaching the boy to speak modern English. Balthezar held no apparent interest in learning, which frustrated the two men beyond anything. It was as Severus stepped out for some fresh air that Lucius arrived with his son, Draco, in tow. Severus looked at them. He and Lucius had decided to try and see if someone that was the boy's age could get Balthezar interested in learning the language. Lucius took one look at Severus and sent Draco inside, seeing as he wanted to speak with the man alone.

"What's the boy doing now? I can see that he is annoying you again." Severus only looked at Lucius. That caused Lucius to want to know what had happened even more than before. "Come on, tell me. I know his stubbornness is annoying, but we agreed to do this. We are Slytherins, which means that we need to be cunning. It is for that reason that I brought Draco here." Severus did not respond to Lucius' statement right away. It was that silence that caused Lucius to begin worrying, as it was unlike Severus to take that long to voice his opinions.

Severus pulled a vial out of his robes before speaking. "That child is annoying. He's supposed to be learning, but he does not seem to care if is he able to communicate with us. He is acting like the majority of dunderheads I have to teach every year." He held the vial up as he shook his head in response to his own statement. "I have also managed to finish the potion. We only need him to drink half of it, and then we will have to take of his blood. That is going to be difficult." Lucius nodded in agreement, especially since the two of them knew that the boy would not make it easy. Balthezar acted as if he had to make everything difficult. Of course, the fact that they were still researching ways to help him didn't seem to register in teen's mind. Yet, that research had led them to finding the translation spell. However, it wasn't as useful as it sounded. It was the kind of spell that could only be used on writing, and then it only translated the writing to the caster's language for a half an hour. That was the main reason why people still preferred to learn a language, as it was more useful then expending their energy on a somewhat pointless spell.

The two were greeted with a peculiar sight the moment they entered the flat. Balthezar was scowling at the wall, his ebony coloured wand in hand. While the sight of Balthezar's scowl wasn't unusual, it was the fact that Draco was stuck to the wall upside down that made the situation abnormal. However, it was made even more unusual by the fact that he had a white, fluffy tail. It was the kind of tail that reminded the adults of a ferret. Lucius blinked a couple of times at the sight, which forced him to do the only thing he could think of. "How did this happen?" He saw Draco move his lips, but no sound came out. Lucius realized what had happened, for he knew that they should have heard Draco yell the minute the spells were cast upon him. He narrowed his eyes at Balthezar, waving his wand towards his son. "Finite Incantatum." The spells came off seconds later. Draco crumbled to the floor, barely avoiding a crash onto his head. He groaned. "What did you do, Draco?" Lucius gave the boys a glare that could intimidate many.

Draco didn't respond for several moments, seeing as how he was trying to regain his senses. He finally sat up. "I was talking with him. I'm not sure what I said or did. I just know that he glared, whipped out his wand, and hexed me." Balthezar crossed his arms with his wand still in his hand. He seemed to know that they were talking about him, which was a fact that he didn't like. The two adults hissed in pain before they could respond. Lucius nodded to Draco before leaving, Severus following after him.

Balthezar shook his head. -Of course, leave me with the arrogant blonde. At least he has the intelligence to figure out what language we might have in common, though I'm surprised that the blonde even decided to give it a shot.- He then looked at Draco. ~Not that I would have needed to hear you speak to me in Latin to understand your tone. I should be glad that your father didn't think of it first, I couldn't imagine him being much better than you.~ He then turned around and ignored Draco. The blonde was staring at him with narrowed eyes from the father comment. Balthezar made his way up the stairs that led to the sleeping area. Picking a book up from the side table, he sat on the bed. The book had been on one of the shelves when he had found it, which had helped him decide to try and learn on his own. He had noticed that the methods Lucius and Severus were attempting were ineffective. He opened the book and began the process of trying to learn the infuriating language once again. He didn't know how the language came about, but he did need to learn it.

_Voldemort's Lair_

Lucius and Severus bowed the moment they entered the throne room, keeping their eyes off of the man that sat upon the throne. The man had returned five years earlier and was using the knowledge of his 'death' to keep his return a secret still. He had gotten his body back because he had used one of his Horcruxes, a fact that he disliked and never wanted to admit. Voldemort watched his men in silence, acting as if he was contemplating about how he wanted to phrase his words.

"You called, my lord?" Lucius was always the first to speak, for he was rather good at not angering the Dark Lord as easily as others could. It was a habit he had picked up from his childhood years, and one that he was grateful to employ in front of Voldemort. The duo remained silent after Lucius had spoken. He watched his men in silence, his eyes narrowing at what was going on.

Voldemort chuckled. "You may stand. I only have one thing we need to speak about." The duo straightened up, waiting for Voldemort to ask his questions. It was completely silent as Voldemort took his time. Lucius felt a tiny bit nervous as they waited. It was taking a while for the man to ask what they knew he wanted to. "Another of my moles at Hogwarts says that there's a new person on the class list for this year, a boy that shall be starting his fifth year in a month's time. That's quite unusual in itself, but his name is startling. It said Balthezar Slytherin. I know of no other member of the Slytherin family being alive, other than myself that is. What do you two have to say? I know that the two of you should know about this." They waited silently, knowing not to speak until at least thirty seconds had passed.

Lucius cleared his throat after the appropriate amount time. "We're sorry; we know nothing at this time. We'll look into it." He kept it short. He was not going to elaborate without being told. He knew better than to say anything more. Of course, he only hoped that Voldemort would trust him. Voldemort scowled as he fought off a growl. He held onto his wand as he narrowed his eyes at Lucius. However, he made sure to spare Severus a glance before returning his gaze onto Lucius.

Voldemort made an undistinguishable sound. "Do not pull that on me Lucius Malfoy. You know something. Now, tell me what it is, or you will be reminded of why I am your lord." Lucius nodded in response to what was said. He wasn't about to disobey the man, even for a promise to Salazar Slytherin. He wanted to keep on living; besides, they had never agreed to keep the boy's existence a secret.

"He is from a place that we do not know. He's a very confused fifteen-year-old that has been forced to leave his home. That was the name he was apparently given. Otherwise, we know of nothing else, my lord." He had shared bits of information, but not everything. In fact, a lot of it wasn't even completely true. Lucius waited for the dark lord to react.

Voldemort nodded. "You two will find out all that you can. This…Child…Is a threat that I will not have." They nodded in agreement. "You're dismissed." They gave yet another nod and left. They were not going to overreact. Instead, they were going to follow orders. Severus was only glad that he was not asked about Dumbledore's reaction, especially since he didn't know what it had been. The old man hadn't said a single word, though Severus knew that Dumbledore had seen the name on the registry a week earlier. They left the headquarters and returned to the flat. They still had things to do, and not much time to do it in. Severus fought off a groan, unable to figure out what they needed to do. That frustrated the potions master more than anything. He was not having a good day, and it didn't look like it was about to get any better.

A/N: Hope that people like this, now Voldemort knows of Balthezar's existence. Later.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 6_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,254_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: Alright, so it is clear. In this story, there is no spell that translates a person speaking into another language. Think of book for where Fudge had problem with the Bulgarian Minister, that's the situations that the group is finding themselves in, only they really do not understand each other. Yes there is a spell that translates writing, but nothing that translates spoken words. People do not speak a hundred percent grammatically correct, which would make it more difficult. That's how it works in this story, so they really do have to find either a common language, or learn the other language. Also, for those that are curious to Lucius' thinking a bit more. He's mostly just trying everything he can while ignoring the obvious. That's a normal behaviour for people, but he will eventually get to the obvious.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 6

It took a couple of days for Lucius and Severus to figure out a way to get Balthezar to drink the heritage potion. However, in the end, Severus decided to slip it into a glass of pumpkin juice. It happened to be a good way to accomplish their goal, for the boy had never tried that variety of juice before. Balthezar found it to be too sweet, which caused him to set the glass down after one sip. Severus raised an eyebrow at the action, for he had never seen a teen turn the stuff away. Yet he knew that Balthezar would finish the drink, seeing as the young man was taught to accept what he was given graciously. Severus, instead, focused on the potion more than Balthezar's dislike of the beverage. The heritage potion that Severus had brewed wasn't the typical kind. It was more in depth when detailing a person's ancestry. It was thorough to the point that half of the potion had to be ingested before the rest was mixed with the person's blood. Plus, it helped that it had a mild sedative in it. That was part of what made it a better option to brew.

Balthezar took another sip of the juice, attempting to not make a face. 'I will finish this, but I have no intention to ever drink it again! Who would want to drink something this sweet? I can't even recall drinking sweet things; it's hard enough to get certain fruits at home. People of this time are unusual. They don't seem to realize what a good thing they have, other than the fact that they are willing to over do it.' He had watched some of the people that walked by the street-facing window, causing him to feel a bit repulsed at the indulgence he saw. However, he decided not to focus on the past and instead gave Severus a smile through gritted teeth. He really did not like the taste at all, causing him to have to force it down as quickly as he could. Yawning suddenly, he set his empty glass down.

Severus drew the amount of blood he needed from the unconscious boy. He contemplated leaving him slumped over on the table, but decided against it. He levitated the boy up to his bed. Once that was done, he returned to the vial of blood. He mixed it in with the larger vial of leftover potion, stirring the solution the entire time. He pulled out a piece of parchment and poured the mixture onto the sheet. The liquid was absorbed into the paper as the front door opened. Severus looked away from the parchment to see Lucius walking through the front door, a smile upon the blonde's face.

He walked over to Severus, stopping close enough so that they could kiss. Severus stared into Lucius' eyes for a moment before receiving a quick kiss from the blonde. Lucius smirked. "I just came up with a brilliant idea." Severus raised an eyebrow at those words. He waited for Lucius to continue, though the man took his own time to speak. "I think that if we're going to work on the boy's language skills, we need to figure out all of his languages. I did some research on the ones that we have heard. So far we have heard him speaking Old English and Old Norse. At least the Old English is a beginner for Modern English, even if they are nothing alike any longer." Severus nodded at that, believing that Lucius should have asked Draco what he had said to their charge. He had a feeling that the reason Balthezar reacted the way he had was because Draco had said something that the boy understood. That was only possible if he had said it in a language the boy knew. Of course, he also knew that Lucius wouldn't ask. He returned his focus onto Lucius, for the man had started to speak again. "We do need to teach him, but we should take him to Diagon Alley. It is the best way to give him more exposure to the language." That was an idea that came out of nowhere for Severus, especially since he wasn't sure if that could be viewed as a good idea.

Severus snorted after a moment of thought. "I'm not sure exposure in that sense will work, but you can try it. He needs to have some control of the language by the time the school year starts." He finally turned back to the paper that held the results of the heritage potion. Severus looked at the words, stiffening at what was written upon the sheet of parchment. His eyes were wide, something that most people never saw reflected upon the face of Severus Snape.

Lucius frowned. "Severus…What's wrong?" Severus looked at him, gesturing for Lucius to look at the parchment. Lucius did so, his eyes also widening at the sight that was in front of him. The writing startled him more than he had expected it to. "Severus, this can't be possible. Are you sure that you made the potion correctly?" Severus gave him a dirty look at that one, making it quite obvious that he was not too happy with the insinuation. Lucius sighed. "Alright, I take that back." Lucius knew that it was better to take it back than to leave Severus pissed off at him.

Severus shook his head, deciding to ignore Lucius' comment for the time being. "The potion is correct. However, she left before she could have become pregnant. She went to James Potter, though she had to have done something to him." He glared at the piece of paper as if it had offended him. He looked back at Lucius. "Did you ever look into it Lucius? That was something you were meant to do at one point in time." They both wanted answers; for they knew that what they saw on the parchment did not make sense.

The man nodded. "You know that Lily's betrayal got to him more than our Lord wanted to admit. Also, she could be quite manipulative in how she played on people's lack of knowledge. James Potter was married in secret; Lily and Peter were their only witnesses. The woman died not long into the marriage. I still haven't found out the reason why she died. Lily must have modified Potter's memory in regards to his wife. I'm not sure how everyone else was fooled, but that's how he was. However, it appears that she took something of our Lord's with her." He looked back at the sheet again, scrutinizing the writing. It was as if he was willing it to change, not that it did. Both felt that there was some level of disbelief to the words. They hadn't thought that they would ever see what was written in front of them.

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We have a problem, a major one. We're going to have to tell the Dark Lord, but I think that the boy knows the truth. His entire attitude says that he knows something we don't." Lucius nodded as they fell silent. Neither spoke, too busy thinking. They had a lot to think about, and not much time to do it in. They couldn't keep that kind of information from the Dark Lord for very long. However, they knew that they would be in trouble when they did share the information. That was no mystery to them.

A/N: Well, now the truth of Harry's birth parents are out, to someone that is. Later.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 7_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,176_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: Just for people to understand, any Latin that Balthezar knows is not necessarily going to follow the Latin that Lucius knows. He's from the tenth century. That means he has a higher chance of speaking Vulgar Latin, not necessarily because he has Rowena, who is of Roman Ancestry. But there will be enough variations in what he says that does mean that it can take a bit of work to figure out. However, they will still be able to communicate, just take time to translate a bit.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 7

Balthezar glared at Lucius, for the man was leading him through Diagon Alley by the hand. He didn't want to be there, but instead took advantage of the situation and listened to all of the witches and wizards that were talking. None of the people really paid any attention to Lucius walking with a slightly unusual boy. There were a few people that did look, though they averted their eyes moments later. It was in that action that Balthezar felt incredibly annoyed at the people. It reminded him of the first time that he had ever been in the Slytherin Common Room. He had been four years of age at the time.

**Flashback**

Staring at the people in the common room, a young Balthezar held onto Salazar's leg. Salazar had informed him that this was his first trip into the common room, though it wouldn't be his last. The students were all staring at him, waiting patiently for their head of house to speak. A few of the young adults had never heard his speech before, which made it a new experience for them. Balthezar, on the other hand, remained attached to Salazar's leg. The older students scared him more than anyone thought they should.

Salazar cleared his throat and got the students' attention. ^Every one of you is a Slytherin, whether you are new or old makes no difference to me. However, you need to know this; Hogwarts will be your school until you graduate from this prestigious institution. I expect all of you to behave and not get into fights, especially with the Gryffindors. They will try to goad you into fighting, but it is a sign of their over enthusiastic nature to be brash. These particular students are nothing like Godric; so do not expect them to be. It would be a waste of time to do so.^ He then gestured to Balthezar after a moment of silence. ^This is my…Grandson, Balthezar. I would like you to keep an eye on him if you happen to see him walking about without me. It is a rare moment when he is not with me, but make sure to keep watch if you do see him alone.^ The students nodded.

Salazar looked down at the boy. Balthezar's eyes were almost comically wide, though no one could be sure what had caused it. One of the students came up to the two Slytherins with a smile upon her face. She was a young woman that had a kind look about her as she glanced at the little boy. Balthezar hid his face in Salazar's leg. Salazar briefly looked down at the boy, but returned his attention onto the woman in front of him. She nodded to him after a moment. ^Can we watch him for you when you're busy? He's quite adorable. I also happen to know that some of the other girls and myself would love doing so.^ Salazar nodded, touching the top of the boy's head.

^You may. In fact, I have a meeting to attend now. Will you watch him for me right now?^ The girl nodded quite eagerly. Salazar pried the child off of his leg and handed him over to the young woman. Balthezar gave Salazar a scared look, not wanting to be left alone with an unknown person. She hugged the little boy in an attempt to calm him down.

-Please, let me stay with you!- Balthezar reached out to Salazar. The man gave him a smile, but knew that the boy needed to get used to strange people. However, Balthezar wasn't use to them, which was one of the reasons that Salazar had brought the boy with him. He didn't say a word, knowing that the two of them would speak later. Balthezar knew that as well, not that it stopped the nervousness. Salazar left the room with Balthezar watching him the entire time.

**End Flashback**

Balthezar snapped out of his memory and watched as Lucius led him into a store. The young Slytherin scowled when he realized that they were at a tailor. If there was one place that he hated beyond anything, it was the tailor. A man with a wrinkled face came up to them, drawing the duo's attention onto him. The man wore black robes with tiny spectacles perched upon his nose, though Balthezar could only glare as he looked at the man. He mentally wondered if the store was in the same alley that they had arrived in. He knew that he had been zoned out for a good length of time, and, as a result, he would have missed any course changes they might have made. It was a fact that the boy was already use to.

Lucius had a hand on Balthezar's shoulder. "Mr. Anidion, we need school robes for this young man. We cannot let him go to Hogwarts with clothes from Madam Malkin's, now can we?" The man, Mr. Anidion, clucked his tongue at the question and forced Balthezar to stand on a stool. The boy scowled at the old man, entirely annoyed at the feeling of being manhandled in the way that he had been. That feeling was number one on his list of things that he disliked, which was the main reason that disliked tailors. Of course, it was only the Wizarding World of Balthezar's time that had tailors, though it still didn't change his dislike of them.

Balthezar decided, against his better judgment, to reveal the reason that he had understood Draco enough to curse him. He cleared his throat to get the attention of both men. The adults looked at him. ~As interesting as it is to hear you jabbering in a language I do not speak, I would much appreciate getting this over with. I dislike clothes shopping; it is one of the worst things in world. I especially dislike tailors.~ Lucius' eyes widened at hearing an old dialect of Latin. He hadn't thought that the boy was capable of speaking Latin, what with the child being 'common' and having remained quiet about that skill. The dialect age was different than Lucius' own, but he still understood it. He, in fact, recognized a few misplaced words that matched the Old English the boy spoke more frequently. Lucius tried to keep from snapping at the boy, seeing as the way Balthezar spoke made him want to teach the boy to speak 'proper Latin'.

Lucius looked at the tailor. "Finish quickly, we have to return home. Also, take the money from my account." Mr. Anidion nodded and got to work. He wanted to keep his prized customer happy, for he knew that Lucius would have no qualms about telling people not to come if he was displeased. The boy still scowled, but was glad at the speed that the tailor had finished in. However, Lucius was only focused upon the idea that he had gotten from Balthezar's revelation. He was going to use it to his advantage, and Lucius was quite good at taking care of those.

A/N: Well, Lucius finally knows that Balthezar speaks a form of Latin that was around the tenth century. So there we go. Later.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 8_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,200_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: Just for people to understand, any Latin that Balthezar knows is not necessarily going to follow the Latin that Lucius knows. He's from the tenth century. That means he has a higher chance of speaking Vulgar Latin, not necessarily because he has Rowena, who is of Roman Ancestry. But there will be enough variations in what he says that does mean that it can take a bit of work to figure out. However, they will still be able to communicate, just take time.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 8

Severus began to worry about what Lucius had told him, which happened to be about the boy's hidden ability to speak Latin. However, he was more worried about the fact that Lucius had been muttering about teaching the boy to speak properly. That behaviour caused Severus to feel bad for the boy, as Lucius would essentially torture young Balthezar. Yet, it didn't help that they had finally gotten to hear the whole story behind Balthezar's language skills. The tale had taken the better part of an hour to relate, but that was because of Lucius' rather slow ability at translating. What neither man had expected was that Balthezar had mainly learned Latin from Rowena, a fact that left them both amazed and shocked. While Severus found the little tidbit of information interesting, it didn't solve his and Lucius' problem of what to do about the Dark Lord. It was for that reason that his concern was heightened.

At the same time, what the duo didn't know was that the boy was teaching himself English. He was doing so because their methods proved useless, leading him to read aloud from the books that were around the flat to get a better idea of how English worked. The method only worked because it was the process Rowena had used to teach him some aspects of Latin. Of course, he found that it was much easier to read the Modern texts due to the lack of illuminated writing. It was one of those characteristics that he enjoyed, even if the word association bit was moving slowly.

The front door of the studio flat opened, causing Balthezar to scowl at how loud it was. He heard two voices speaking, instantly recognizing them as belonging to Lucius and Severus. It was then that he made the decision to try listening in on the conversation. He had begun using their discussions as a way to help him understand the use of English. "We're out of time, Severus. The Dark Lord wants answers NOW. I will have to be the one to give him the report, but I need to know what to say. This means I need to know whether you have come up with something for me to say or not." Balthezar blinked, taking a moment to accept the fact that he had understood a few of the words they had used. He waited for them to continue talking, because he felt that they were speaking about something important.

Balthezar heard Severus make a noise a moment before he spoke. "You want to tell the Dark Lord that Lily Evans ran off with his son?" He paused, but apparently got some kind of answer from the other man. "I didn't think so, but we can't forget that the boy is also Balthezar Slytherin. Those two facts do not bode well for our continued health and sanity. I would rather tell a lie or say nothing at all. Those two options are safer then giving the man the truth." Severus' words came out in a pitch that was almost too quiet for Balthezar to hear. Luckily, he had understood the gist of the conversation, even though it caused him to clutch at the pendant around his neck. He treated the pendant like a lifeline in that moment.

Lucius hissed after a moment. "I know that, but we need to figure this out now. We're going to be in serious trouble if we can't tell the Dark Lord the truth. You know what he does to liars." Balthezar decided that he didn't want to know what was going on, seeing as he had understood enough to make him feel as if he should run. He set his book down and began to make his way towards the stairs that led to the main area. He was feeling unnerved by the silence that had suddenly overtaken the flat after Lucius had spoken. He entered the main area and saw that the silence was caused by a lack of people. He frowned at the change, unable to believe that he hadn't heard the duo leave. He could only confirm that they were gone by the fact that the front door had been left open.

He made his way over and closed the door with a loud click. 'I wonder where they went; they generally exit in a relatively loud manner. This silent version is unnerving.' He tugged at his pendant once more. After standing there for a moment, he returned to the sleeping area. He took the time to glance over at the egg that lay in a little nest he had created, though he was still waiting for the hatching day to arrive with much enthusiasm. A hand came to rest upon his shoulder. He spun around and faced the person, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of Salazar's spirit.

The spirit tilted his head to the side. -Something is troubling you, Balthezar. I could feel it so intensely that I immediately came here to check on you. What's the matter?- The spirit sat on the bed, looking at the egg for a brief moment. His hand reached out to hover above the egg while he waited for the boy to answer his question. Looking at Balthezar, he saw that the boy was staring at the egg. It became apparent that the teenager was unsure of what he should say. Salazar hoped that he wouldn't need to urge the boy to speak.

He finally looked at Salazar. –They know about me. However, that's not what's worrying me.- Salazar watched the boy worry at his lip. He was unsurprised by the duo knowing, for he had expected them to figure out the truth behind the boy's origins. He only hoped that they would do the right thing in regards to the information, though he sincerely doubted that they would. Balthezar closed his eyes before continuing with what he had to say. -I'm more worried about the fact that I feel like I'm losing myself. Every second that I stay here, I feel like I'm not me. It's like I'm changing into someone else entirely.– He touched the egg, feeling the warmth that he had come to expect from it. He closed his eyes and bathed in the feeling. It was something that had become quite solid to him.

Salazar stood and moved in a way that people would expect of a spirit. He kneeled next to the boy. –I may be a hard ass, but I know that you will only lose yourself if you allow it to happen. You ARE Balthezar Slytherin, which is something that will never change about you. Yes, I know that you're attempting to fit in, but that doesn't mean that you will ever fully assimilate. Just remember that nothing can force you to change who you are. I have to go now, but it will be fine.- He disappeared before anything else could be said. Balthezar sighed and kept his eyes focused upon the egg, knowing that it was the easiest thing he could do right then. He stared at it intently, letting his mind wander to a happier place.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. See, he is learning, but he will still have problems and a heavy accent. Also, for those wonder what illuminated writing is, it's the really fancy writing people see in the medieval copies of the Bible and such works. That was prior to the printing press. Later.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 9_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 895_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: This particular chapter is dedicated to a friend that supports me a lot, and pushes me to keep writing, even though she does not like fanfics. This is for her. Also, as some friends asked me, yes it is possible to learn from just reading. It's the whole everyone learns differently manner. However, Balthezar is learning from both listening and reading, he is using the reading to help more as listening will just allow him to understand how it sounds. I hope that is a more thorough explanation and clears it up for anyone else that was also wondering as well.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 9

Lucius kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, working hard to keep his thoughts from being seen by the man. This work was made even more difficult by the fact that he and Severus had been fighting over what to say to the Dark Lord. Lucius had come up with a plan in that time, though he hoped that Voldemort wouldn't forcefully take the information. Of course, there was also the man's prejudice to deal with as well. It wasn't something that the blonde looked forward to fighting with. Yet he had to give the man his information. The idea of doing so was what scared Lucius; for there was no way that he could hide the truth forever. It was a case of who was scarier, the Dark Lord or Salazar.

"Ah Lucius, it is a pleasure to see that you have arrived as promptly as you are capable of. What news do you bring me of the boy? I remind you that you were ordered to do the research on this…Child, as I need to know about this impostor. You did obey that command, right?" Lucius nodded in response to the Dark Lord's question. He waited for the signal that said he could speak, receiving it when Voldemort waved his hand. Lucius nodded, hoping that what he said would allow him to come out relatively unscathed.

Lucius cleared his throat to give himself an extra second, not that it did much good in helping him prepare. "Well, the boy is quite unique, my Lord. He is incapable of speaking English, though he appears to be fluent in Latin. I was quite shocked to find that out, as the boy doesn't appear to be the type to speak such a noble language. However, he…Well…" Lucius stopped. He had no idea of how he was going to say what he had to. His eyes fell onto Voldemort, watching as the man fingered his wand with obvious annoyance. He could sense that Voldemort was only moments away from cursing him. Lucius let out a slow breath, knowing that he had no choice in what he was going to say. It was in that instance when Lucius decided that he wasn't going to risk his health for one boy, especially since self-sacrifice was more of a Severus thing to do. He cleared his throat before speaking once again. "He's staying in a flat that I own, my Lord. We, Severus and I, used a heritage potion on the boy to find out his true origins. He's…He's the son of you and Lily Potter." Lucius waited for the Dark Lord's wrath to come down upon him, as he knew that Voldemort wouldn't easily accept the information.

Lucius glanced up to see the Dark Lord sitting incredibly still. The man's face showed no emotion, a fact that startled Lucius. He had expected to see anger on Voldemort's face, but that didn't happen. Lucius waited for the man to curse him, which would have been normal behaviour for the Dark Lord. He remained as still as a fallen tree. It was that stillness which added fear to Lucius' already frazzled nerves. It was then that Lucius decided that he would rather face the man's curses then what was in front of him. Voldemort just sat there, gripping his wand until his knuckles were as white as a ghost. "Go Lucius!" Lucius nodded and got out of there as quickly as possible. He apparated out of the castle and to Severus' house to tell the man what had happened. He was still unnerved by the strangeness of Voldemort's actions.

Severus stared at him intently. Lucius, on the other hand, shook a bit as he regained control of his emotions. "I told The Dark Lord the truth. He only yelled for me to get out, nothing else. I'm quite sure that this is a bad sign." Lucius shuddered as he remembered the look on the man's face after he had been told of the boy's heritage. Severus sighed as he thought about how badly Lucius had handled the situation. Lucius sat on the somewhat raggedy sofa next to Severus. Neither spoke for several moments, allowing their minds to process the situation. Lucius rubbed his eyes after another moment of thought. "I'm terrified about what the Dark Lord's going to do or say. Lily's betrayal ran quite deep for him." Severus nodded in agreement. Lucius grabbed Severus' hand, holding onto it as if it was his lifeline. He really had been unsettled by the Dark Lord's unusual behaviour.

Severus sighed yet again. "We'll get through this, Lucius. Right now, we need to worry about teaching that dense boy English. I don't see how someone can be as difficult to teach as this child is." Lucius nodded in agreement. The duo returned to thinking, silence taking over once again. Of course, there was one question that remained on their minds. The only problem was that the question ended up being about what the Dark Lord was going to do to Balthezar. It was the one thing that neither of them wanted to know the answer to. However, it was that unknown answer that scared them more than anything. Lucius put an arm around Severus and pushed the thought away. It was something that he had to do right then, more so than anything else.

A/N: Well, there's the chapter, hope that all of you enjoy it. Back to Balthezar next chapter. Later.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 10_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,191_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: This particular chapter is dedicated to a friend that supports me a lot, and pushes me to keep writing, even though she does not like fanfics. This is for her. Also, as some friends asked me, yes it is possible to learn from just reading. It's the whole everyone learns differently manner. However, Balthezar is learning from both listening and reading, he is using the reading to help more as listening will just allow him to understand how it sounds. I hope that is a more thorough explanation and clears it up for anyone else that was also wondering as well.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 10

Balthezar stared at an empty wall that was on the other side of the flat for a brief moment. His mind was focused upon how he had spent the past week working on his English, though Lucius' idea of word association while using Latin had left the boy confused at times. It appeared to work for the most part, even though Balthezar was annoyed at the adults for acting as if they were 'dumbing themselves down' to help him. Of course, it only worked because Balthezar had a natural ability with languages. It was a skill that had been nurtured by the founders. Balthezar thought about that skill and chuckled to himself. He still liked to speak the other languages that he knew; for it was fun to watch the other people try to pull their hair out from frustration. That was one of the few ways that he was able to get some entertainment in his life.

At that moment, however, Balthezar turned from the wall and went to staring at his Glacial Eagle's egg. It twitched like crazy, allowing him to know that it was close to hatching. He shifted in his seat, his hands fidgeting like mad. A hand came to rest upon his shoulder, causing him to jump before he looked at the person that had touched him. The hand belonged to the spirit of Salazar, but Balthezar didn't smile at the one person he was glad to see. He had been stopped by the frown that marred the spirit's features. The look caused the boy to worry, for he didn't know what was going on. He heard a noise and looked at the egg. There was crack in the shell. The spirit sat next to him with a hand still resting upon the boy's shoulder. -I have a problem happening in the past.- Those words got Balthezar's attention the moment they had left the spirit's lips. It was enough to make the boy's head snap up in what appeared to be an instantaneous gesture.

Balthezar watched him. He could tell that Salazar was a bit hesitant about talking, a fact that was quite unusual for the man. Balthezar let out a slow breath. -What do you mean that you're having a problem at home?- He couldn't help feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. Looking back at the egg, he waited for the spirit to explain what he had meant. He smiled a bit at the twitching egg. The spirit liked to take his time when it came to telling anyone anything, which wasn't any different from the living version of Salazar. Salazar sighed, causing the fifteen-year-old to look at him. He could tell how melancholy the man had become. That was enough to convince Balthezar that the situation at home was likely to be a dire one. Well, at least as close to dire as he could think of.

Salazar closed his eyes. -I'm at the point in my life where I was driven out of Hogwarts. It took place a couple of weeks after you had left for this time period. Godric didn't like me, we know that much already. However, he created a story about how I was evil; everyone was willing to believe it. That was enough to get me driven from the castle by all the 'good' witches and wizards.- He sighed yet again. Balthezar watched his ancestor, knowing that Godric didn't like how Salazar wouldn't defer to him for every single decision that he made. In fact, Salazar liked to think for himself, something that had led to Balthezar's rather unique attitude at times. Salazar stared at the egg in apparent thought. -My son's not going to be happy to see that Godric kicked me out because of a difference in opinion. It will result in a downfall that I wish could be avoided. Of course, hindsight is always a disadvantage.- Balthezar nodded at that. He knew that Godric would have tried to kick Salazar out at some point, but it didn't mean that he had to like it.

The egg rattled again and a part of the shell fell onto the bed. Balthezar smiled. He semi-forgot about the problem he had been presented by Salazar, but a glance at the spirit was enough to remind him. -Well, I know that I can't do anything from here, can I?- Salazar shook his head. Balthezar nodded, knowing that his next question was likely to be redundant. -I can never go back?- The spirit shook his head yet again. Balthezar looked away from his relative, his mind attempting to push the problem away. -I can't do anything to make a difference back home. There's no way for me to help. Why are you telling me these things? You know that I would want to help.- The teen closed his eyes in an attempt to block everything out.

Salazar patted the boy's shoulder, watching as a part of the egg's shell chipped away from the rest. -I'm preparing you for what you're likely to hear in school. You'll hear things about me that are unfavourable. It's a part of what you'll face in this day and age. I've become known as an evil man after so many years of lies. Those lies leave people believing the worst in me.- Balthezar nodded in understanding. He saw Salazar disappear out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his focus fixed upon the egg. His mind was a myriad of thoughts, most of which were caused by Salazar disappearing as silently as he had. Balthezar just pushed them aside to keep from being overwhelmed. Instead, he decided to focus upon the things that he knew about. One of those things happened to be how Glacial Eagles finished hatching more quickly than other birds. He closed his eyes sleepily. The egg began cracking even more loudly. He opened an eye as a large piece of shell separated from the rest of the egg. He smirked. A little chick tumbled out of the large hole, making a chirping noise as it did so.

-Well, you're not the cutest thing on the planet, but you'll grow up to look better.- He picked the chick up and cradled the bird in his arms. He felt that it was better to focus upon the baby eagle rather then what he had been told by Salazar. Yet that was because it was easier to focus on the things that he could do something about. -I wonder what you are, a boy or a girl? I can find that out later.- He sighed again. He curled up with the bird, mindful of how delicate the chick was. He saw that the bird appeared to be tired from hatching. Balthezar yawned as he began to feel tired as well. He drifted off as he lay on his bed. It had been a long day, something that wasn't helped by knowing that he wasn't going to ever return home. That very thought was what stayed seared upon his mind. He fell asleep moments later, ignoring that fact for the time being.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter and the hatching of the little creature. Kind of a collide between past and present. Glacial Eagles are not the same as normal birds in this story, so that's why there will be some interesting differences that are likely not normal. Soon we'll be at Hogwarts. Later.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 11_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,216_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: There isn't much in this chapter, though it should be made clear that Voldemort isn't done. Some people have wondered why we haven't made sense towards what Voldemort wants to achieve in regards to Balthezar. This chapter should clear that up.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 11

Severus was kneeling before Voldemort, his face pointed towards the stone floor. Severus remained very still, as it was quite unusual for the Dark Lord would call him in separately from Lucius. The man was tapping his wand against the arm of his throne in a staccato rhythm. Severus could feel his nervousness rising up to the surface, but was squashing it down just as quickly. He didn't need that clouding his mind, yet he knew that it would try to. He waited for Voldemort to do what he was going to do, as the man was going to make his own decisions in regards to whatever it was that he wanted. However, Severus hoped that there was less torture than normal in that decision. The Dark Lord hadn't called any of his followers for a week; instead he chose to remain somewhat recluse since Lucius had told him the truth about Balthezar. That caused the seclusion feel like both a blessing and a curse. Severus just wasn't sure which he was currently facing.

Voldemort cleared his throat after a moment. "Well, Severus, you made a heritage potion that discovered the truth about the Slytherin boy. Quite an interesting result, don't you think? Lily Potter only had one son; we all know that after all. You're saying this…Child is the Potter boy that I wanted to destroy all those years ago? Oh, and let's not forget that he's apparently my son as well." Voldemort glared at Severus with the most intense sort of maliciousness a person could achieve. Severus knew that he couldn't lie to the Dark Lord, but also that he would likely be tortured because of the truth. It was essentially a no win situation. It was the kind of dilemma Severus never wanted to be in. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed at Severus' lack of response. "Answer!"

"Yes my Lord, it appears as if that's the case. Harry Potter didn't die that day, but was instead raised elsewhere and renamed Balthezar Slytherin. He was only brought back here about a month ago. He doesn't really share much information, though Lucius has only recently found a way to speak with him." Voldemort silently cursed Severus. Pain coursed its way through the potion master's being, but he didn't scream. He only stopped himself because he was using pure willpower to fight off the urge. He bit the inside of his cheek as Voldemort finally dropped the pain curse. He gritted his teeth for a moment as well. His nerves were still under fire from the after effects of the curse. He fought to keep his tremors to himself.

Voldemort waved his hand. "Go, Severus. You will keep an eye on the boy and report back to me. I want to know where his loyalties lie. Whether he's light or dark doesn't matter in the slightest. What does matter is that we can use him, though willingness would be quite nice." Severus nodded and quickly left. He was still shaking when he returned to his house. There were so many things happening what with school being as close to starting as it was. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed, but he had something he had to do. Changing his clothes into his normal apparel, Severus apparated over to Diagon Alley. He had to do a few things to do that were quite important to him. He would get them done, that much he was certain of.

_Diagon Alley_

Balthezar was scowling at Draco and Lucius' backs. The duo ignored him in favour of some kind of discussion, which appeared to be important to them. Yet, he was bored and had been told that they were there because the two teenagers needed their school supplies for that year. Balthezar was bored by it all, especially since he didn't see why he needed new supplies every year. He hadn't needed to upgrade everything each year when he was living at home, but that was mostly because people couldn't necessarily afford to do such a thing. He picked up the little bird that he had kept in his pocket. The Glacial Eagle already looked better than it had the day it hatched. He smiled as he looked at it. He had found out that the Eagle was a girl, which he actually thought was a good thing. Not that he knew why of course. He was in one of the states that usually reminded him of why he didn't like hanging around certain people, and the little bird was a good distraction. He lightly rubbed her head. He still ignored the duo that collected the books he was going to need for school.

Balthezar looked at Draco and saw him step even further away from him. It was obvious that the young blonde hadn't forgotten about being cursed in a rather embarrassing manner. That thought got Balthezar to smile a bit. He nuzzled his bird and put her back in his pocket to sleep. -Why anyone thinks a month is long enough to learn a language is beyond me. At least I'm doing better with the understanding bit. Of course, the speaking part is quite important as well.- He sighed and rubbed his eyes from how annoyed he felt. His mind was constantly on the fact that he was going to be heading school with almost no ability to speak Modern English. That feeling wasn't helped by how he knew that he was behind, but there was a point where it drove him to frustration.

He moved away from them and was grabbed by someone. He didn't make a noise as he was dragged into a dark corner of the store. Spinning around, he had his wand at the person's throat in an instant. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that it was Severus Snape. He kept his eyes narrowed at the man. Severus glared right back at him. "Move that wand." Balthezar didn't move it at all. He growled in his throat at any movement. Severus went to grab Balthezar's wand, but only got a fist to the face instead. Severus held his nose as it gushed a bit of blood.

Lucius came over, looking for Balthezar. He saw Severus holding his nose and the boy's wand out. He glared at the young Slytherin. ~You attacked him.~ He went to grab Balthezar, but the boy stepped just out of his reach. The two glared at each other. Lucius didn't move forward, as it would make them noticeable to everyone in the bookstore. That was the last thing that he wanted. He didn't need the kind of embarrassment that would likely cause.

Balthezar glared at the two men, saving the strongest part of the glare for Lucius specifically. ~He pulled me over here and then tried to take my wand away. Nobody touches my wand, and I do mean nobody.~ He had a hidden threat within those words when he said them. He walked away from them and over to Draco. The boy's eyes went wide, but he got the idea and didn't say a word. Balthezar wasn't a happy person in that moment. It was obvious to the other three men. So, they all went silent, as that was the best thing they could do after all.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that people like it; you'll be getting closer to Hogwarts starting. Later.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 12_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,435_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: The bird's name in this chapter is revealed to be Verdandi. So this is an explanation for those that either haven't studied or looked at Norse myths, or are not apart of the religious revival of the old beliefs of the Vikings. Verdandi is one of the three norns. You can think of them as the fates in Greek beliefs. As with Greek beliefs, the norns also deal with weaving the fate of the world. Verdandi is the norn that represents the present. So hope that helps for those that wonder where the name came from.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 12

Balthezar was feeding his Glacial Eagle, quite glad to have found a way to feed the baby bird by using a spell that reflected a mother bird. The only reason that he was glad to find that spell was because he didn't have to go and use his own hands to feed the bird. That was one of the few things that he hadn't liked the idea of doing. However, he hadn't seen Lucius since the man had left him at he flat with his school stuff a week earlier. The man had said that he would be back to take him to the train, but that was the last he had heard from the rather annoying blonde. He waited for the man to arrive, knowing that the first day of school was on September first. That was something that had carried over from the Founders Era. Balthezar had his trunk packed and ready to go. He also had his Glacial Eagle with lying next to him. He smiled at the fast growing bird. -You sprout like a Phoenix, Verdandi. You've grown so much already. I can hardly believe that you're the chick that hatched rather recently.- He finished feeding the bird and set her in her cage. She chirped at him in annoyance, though he knew that they couldn't let her out like they both wanted. The cage was one of the few things that he had tried to fight Lucius about.

A sound grabbed his attention. Looking up, he saw Lucius in the flat. He sighed with a shake of his head at how the man glared at him like he was worse then the dirt on his shoes. He shifted Verdandi's cage next to him. He gave Lucius a flat look, which was returned by the other man. He saw that Draco was standing next to his father, not that he was too surprised by that. He rather expected the blonde to be hanging onto his daddy. ~You better be ready to go, brat. I will not wait for your slow actions. There are tasks I need to do, most of which are more important than you.~ Lucius' tone was clipped as he said those words. Balthezar glared at him, collecting his things as he did so. He wanted away from the two blondes as quickly as possible, for he felt like he was ready to strangle anyone by the name of Malfoy. He shifted the chain of his necklace around in hopes that Salazar would come, but he didn't appear. He followed the blondes out of the flat. He glared as he was grabbed and pulled into the floo with Lucius. He didn't catch the words that were said by the man before they were thrust through the network.

They arrived at the floo station that was located on Platform 9 3/4. Balthezar immediately pulled away from Lucius, casting a glare at the man as he did so. He wasn't happy to be grabbed twice in the past week; it was one of the few things that REALLY angered him. He fought off a growl and turned away as Draco came through the floo. ~Stay away. I appreciate your help, but I think I'll find other arrangements for next summer. You and your…Lover are annoying me with your attitudes. I have never met two men as difficult as you are.~ He took his stuff and walked away from the Malfoys. The trunk shrunk with a tap of his wand, though it wasn't from casting a spell. He knew enough to know that he couldn't perform underage magic until he reached Hogwarts. He slipped the trunk into his pocket and looked at the train. -At least some things have changed since the Founders time. We never had a vehicle like this.- He got on the train like the other students around him. He was a bit confused about the vehicle, but only because it hadn't existed in the time he grew up. He managed to find an empty compartment, which was something he felt was a good thing. He sat down and got Verdandi out of her cage. She relaxed in his hands. Smiling, he made sure to be careful as he cradled her. She didn't like being in a cage anymore than he liked putting her in it. The only problem was that both of them knew that it was a requirement.

He sat on his own, glad to get away from the people that had been 'torturing' him for the past month. He glanced out the window and watched as parents said goodbye their children until the holidays. He closed his eyes, not in the mood to see all of the parents coddle their children. Verdandi chirped. He opened an eye and glanced at the baby bird. -Don't be worried Verdandi, I'm just thinking a little too hard. My mind's sort of caught in the past.- He chuckled at that statement. -Well, more the past for these people than for me.- Verdandi appeared to nod in understanding. He closed his eyes once again and let his mind wander to an event that had happened several years earlier.

**Flashback**

An eleven-year-old Balthezar shook his head at Salazar. -No, I don't want to start school. I'm more advanced than all the other students. Plus, I don't want to listen to Godric rant at me. That's what he does; you know it as well as I do. He'll just rant at how I'm nothing like your son. He praises the kid because he's too much like him and not you.- Salazar sighed. He was finding the preteen's attitude a little belligerent, though he could somewhat understand where it had come from. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Raising Balthezar proved to be both a challenge and frustrating for him. The younger Slytherin was proving to be more and more like a child from the future, even though that's exactly what he was. While he was a respectful child, he had that little bit of defiance that marked him as different from everyone else. It was an interesting mesh that was capable of leaving many people annoyed and confused.

Salazar looked at him. -You may not want to go, but you have to. You're advanced, I will admit that. However, you need to socialize with children your own age. You isolate yourself, which is something you've done since you were little. You're going to go and learn to socialize. I will do everything I can to make you act like a child.- Balthezar glared at him. Salazar grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Balthezar struggled, but Salazar was the stronger of the two. The only thing the boy's struggling accomplished was more glaring on the part of both parties, but it was something that they were used to.

**End Flashback**

His recollections were interrupted by someone walking into his compartment. He looked at the person and frowned at the girl that had walked in. She had bushy brown hair and was wearing a Ravenclaw patch, though he wasn't used to see patches on anyone's robes. Balthezar blinked at her. He wondered why she had just walked on in, but he figured that she knew he had enough room in the cabin. He saw a badge with a P next to the patch, though it held no significance to him. She sat across from him with a smile on her face. "My name is Hermione Granger." Balthezar continued to stare at her. He understood that she had said her name, which was considered a good thing. He knew that introducing one's self was always a good idea. It had been one of the rules of etiquette that he had been taught by his ancestor. However, he blinked as she watched him expectantly. It was one of those strange moments where he didn't know why he had to be around people.

He glared at something that was above her head. Once he had gotten whatever was in his mind out of it, he looked at her. "Balthezar Slytherin." The girl's eyes widened and her face paled at the pronouncement. Balthezar shrugged and closed his eyes. He recalled what Salazar had told him about people's views in the present day, but he wasn't interested in the politics of the current day. That meant that her reaction really held no significance to him. He decided to ignore her actions and close his eyes again. He was going to see if he could get an hour of sleep or so, as he was tired after all.

A/N: Well, there's the chapter. A little short, but it did what it needed to do. Now he's on his way to school. Later.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 13_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,166_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 13

Balthezar got off of the train in Hogsmeade. He stalled moments later, as he realized that he was seeing a much larger version of Hogsmeade than what had been around in his time. He knew that it was partly the time difference that allowed the change, but that didn't stop the fact that it had shocked him anyways. However, his mind ended up turning to how he had spent practically the entire train right with Hermione Granger, though she had left him alone every now and then to take care of something. She had taken it upon herself, when she realized that he couldn't really speak English, to teach him what she thought he needed to know. Whatever fear she had begun with at the statement of his name had quickly been taken over by her need to help him. In that moment however, Balthezar had no idea where he was going. That fact helped him push all other thoughts of Hermione's rather interesting tactic of teaching Modern English out of his mind. Of course, it didn't matter if he had no idea where he was going, as he was grabbed by the arm seconds after disembarking. Being dragged off, he tried to get away from the person. Once they were a sufficient distance away from the station, the person spun him around. He came face to face with Severus Snape. He sent a glare filled with quite a bit of hate towards the man.

Severus glared at the younger man. Neither of them was willing to back down from what could easily become a battle of wills. Severus cleared his throat. "You're not likely to understand me, but you're coming with me. We will be meeting with the headmaster before the feast." Balthezar stared at him in shock. He had actually understood a part of what had been said to him. Severus ignored the look and pulled the teenager into a carriage. Balthezar growled as Severus forced him to sit in the uncomfortable seats. Severus scowled as some thought passed through his mind. "Why am I the one that was sent to deal with this errant brat?" He glared into space, choosing to ignore Balthezar completely.

Balthezar stared at Severus with a scowl still on his face. -Annoying little man. You're one of the pettiest people I have ever met. That's saying something when I've met quite a few.- He saw Severus glare at him. He shot a smirk at the man. Severus' hands clenched tightly at the way the young man acted. Balthezar turned his eyes away from the sight, for he was feeling a little stressed. Of course, he wasn't the only one that felt that frustration and stress. Severus was as well, especially since he found the boy to be annoying on principle. It wasn't helped by the fact that Severus was a high stress individual.

The carriage came to a stop, causing both men to try and make a break for it. Severus managed to get out of the carriage first. He went to grab Balthezar, but the boy pulled away and got out on his own. He was going to continue heading up to the school, but Severus grabbed him and proceeded to drag him towards the now ancient building. Balthezar struggled against him. Several other students stared as the situation unfolded. They were of the opinion that Balthezar was somehow in trouble with Severus. That wasn't necessarily the case, but they didn't know that. He scowled as they made their way to the gargoyle that hid the entrance to the headmaster's office. Severus growled the password and pulled Balthezar onto the moving staircase.

Balthezar wasn't listening to anything Severus was saying, as he was focused on wanting wanted Severus to leave him alone. He was dragged into the large office. His eyes immediately focused upon an elderly man that sat in the chair behind the desk. Balthezar stared, his heart pounding his chest painfully. He was officially scared of the man. He reminded him of Godric, and not in a good way. He knew that the founder of Gryffindor house was dead, but that made the situation worse. He swallowed, wishing that Salazar was there in that moment. However, he kept those thoughts hidden and his expression blank. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he missed the exchanged between the two adults.

He tuned in when he heard his name. He looked at the elderly man. The man smiled at him. "Well, we've got our work cut out for us, don't we Mr. Slytherin?" Balthezar nodded. He got the impression that was what he was supposed to do. He felt his arm get dropped by Severus. It throbbed a bit, but he stopped himself from rubbing it like a small child would. He instead held onto the sleeve of his robes. He was doing his best to not speak. He didn't trust the older man. The headmaster smiled yet again. "I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, they call me Professor Dumbledore." Balthezar nodded again. He watched as Dumbledore decided to speak some more. "Now we're going to sort you before we go to the Great Hall. The feast and sorting will start soon after we got there." He got a hat off of a shelf. Balthezar glared when he realized that it was Godric's old hat. He tried to pull away, but Severus shoved him into a chair and held him in place.

The hat was placed upon his head. It slid over his eyes, which caused Balthazar to think that he was right when he had thought that Godric's head was big. He waited to see what was going on. A voice echoed in his head almost immediately. ^Well, I was told that I would likely have to sort you. You're an interesting individual, Balthezar Slytherin. Well, I don't need to spend the time sorting you. You've already been sorted by the Founders themselves. It wouldn't do me any good to go against their own judgement.^ Balthezar was startled when the voice spoke in his mind, especially since it was speaking in Old English. He hadn't thought that the hat would speak to him in something that he understood. Not that he had expected the hat to speak at all. He waited to see what was going to happen. The voice spoke out loud moments later. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat was taken off of his head after the pronouncement.

Severus was glaring, ignoring the fact that Dumbledore was smiling. The headmaster cleared his throat. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Slytherin." He then led the two Slytherins out of his office. Balthezar followed, waiting to figure out what was going on. He felt confused, but he would do what was needed to survive in a strange decade. After all, he didn't want to disappoint those that had sent him there. They had faith that he would do just fine, which meant he was going to prove them right.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…He got sorted into Slytherin, now that was obvious. Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 14_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 886_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 14

Balthezar was left on his own the moment that he arrived at the Great Hall. He shook his head and went over to the table that had students with Slytherin patches on their robes were sitting. He sat among the other students, rather silent in his contemplation. He received many odd looks from the Slytherins, but ignored them in favour of trying to solve a few mysteries about what was going on around him. Balthezar focused so hard on the mysteries that he didn't even pay attention when the first years came in and got sorted. He really was that distracted. However, he was distracted from his thoughts by a ghost that sat next to him. A cold chill went up Balthezar's spine at the ghost's presence. His eyes zoned in on the cause of that chill.

He saw the Bloody Baron in the empty seat next to him. He frowned at the man that he had known for a brief time. The teen had left not long after the Baron had arrived at Hogwarts. ^Baron…I didn't expect to ever see you. I would've thought that you would pass on when you died.^ The Bloody Baron looked at him and nodded in response to the statement. The rest of the table stared at the duo. The Baron rarely acknowledged a living person, especially when it came to new students. This kid was even more unusual by the fact that he spoke a language that only a couple actually recognized. Those two were Draco, as he had heard the language before, and a dark skin boy that was called Blaise Zabini. Nobody knew that he knew, but he did give Balthezar a calculating look.

The Baron sat up a bit straighter in the seat. ^You've been gone for a while, Balthezar. So you're not the only one that's rather shocked to see you in one piece.^ The students practically gasped out loud at the ghost. Neither of the duo paid attention. They were wrapped up in catching up with each other. ^We were all assured that you arrived here in one piece. I can see that's true. Of course, it didn't necessarily stop the feeling anyways.^ Balthezar nodded at that statement. The conversation was definitely not something that the school was used to, which left the people staring at the Slytherin table in shock.

Balthezar sighed. ^Seeing you makes me want to go home even more than before. I want to see all the people I've left behind. I did have a couple friends after all.^ The Baron's eyes flashed in another direction. Balthezar looked towards it. His throat closed at the sight of the Ravenclaw ghost. He immediately recognized her as Ravenclaw's daughter, causing him to nearly gasp in pain. ^You…You're both ghosts…^ The Baron was looking away from both people. Many people thought that he was unaware of her, but that was untrue. Balthezar closed his eyes and tried to push all of his thoughts away. He couldn't understand why it hurt him to see two people that he knew dead, for he knew that they would have been dead.

The Baron pointed towards the head table. Balthezar looked to see Dumbledore finishing his call for dinner. The food appeared, though Balthezar was unimpressed with the excess and presentation. The first years were enthusiastic about it, which made him roll his eyes in response. The Baron got out of his seat. ^I hope that you have a good evening, Balthezar. Good luck, I think that you'll need it. I can sense that there's more going on than you know.^ He then left. Balthezar sighed and didn't pay attention to anyone. He ate mechanically, wishing that he could go home. He began to wonder what they were up to right then.

_Founders' Era_

Godric cursed Salazar right out of the doors of the school's entrance hall. Salazar got up, a growl escaping from his throat. He whipped his wand out and glared darkly. The two men stared each other down. Neither of them were willing to back down. Helga and Rowena were watching them nervously. Everyone was waiting for this to happen, but the women hadn't expected it so soon after Balthezar was sent back to his original time period. Salazar silently shot a curse at Godric. It blasted the man off of his feet. He took a couple of steps forward. The duo glared at each other.

Salazar glared. ^I'm going to say this once. I will not take this shit from you. You want me gone…Fine. I'm leaving. I don't want to put up with your holier than thou attitude. Ever since you learned of my abilities, you've been after me. You don't like to accept anything that does not fit into your world any longer, the old Godric died a long time ago.^ He turned and left. Godric got up and cursed Salazar. The man sensed it and moved out of the way. He looked at Godric and glared. ^I'm glad Balthezar left…He's away from your egotistical self. You're the worse human on the planet.^ He left the grounds and apparated away. The other three stood there. None of them had expected Salazar to leave like that. It was both sudden and shocking. Yet there was nothing they could do, they knew that.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter, rather short, but it is leading into the big stuff. Looks like a few things are happening that could effect the present. Hope you all enjoyed. Later.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 14_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,083_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 15

Balthezar woke up in his new bed the next morning, finally focusing on something other then his own internal dialogue like the night before. He had focused to the point that he had to mechanically follow the students to the Slytherin dorms after the feast. Though that didn't really matter, for he was more likely to know every little twist and turn of the school after years of living in it. He sat up in his bed, a bit uncomfortable at the strangeness of the foreign mattress. He knew that he would have to get used to yet another bed, but one night wouldn't be enough for that. The only other thing that he had a problem with was sharing a room with the other boys. He didn't like how hard it was to sleep with the various sounds that his roommates made.

He climbed out of bed and stopped when everything went white. He blinked as a person appeared before him. It was Salazar, but it didn't stay that way for very long. Two women appeared on either side of Salazar. Balthezar immediately knew that they were Helga and Rowena. He stared in shock. He hadn't expected to ever see them again. He let out a breath with the hope that it would kick-start his mind into doing something. ^Helga…Rowena…^ He wasn't sure what to say, for their presence was both a comfort and a shock.

Helga smiled at the teen. ^It's been quite a while since any of us saw each other. I know that it's been longer for Rowena and I then for you.^ She watched Balthezar with sincere eyes. She knew that only Salazar could touch him. Of course, that was because he was a blood relative. Balthezar only wanted to know what was going on. He waited for someone to tell him. Helga sighed at the lack of response from the teen. ^Rowena and I needed to speak with you. However, we needed Salazar's help to come here. We don't have the same ability with the spirit realm as he does. Salazar had something placed in the Chamber by Rowena after he left. It has been guarded by his Basilisk since then. We think that it has helped in allowing him to return in spirit form, though he denies this. The amulet you have helps him appear in the school, but we think there's more to it then that.^ She gave him a smile. Balthezar couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face. It was quite difficult not to smile around the woman.

Balthezar clutched the pendant that was still around his neck. ^I'm glad that you two are here, but what do you need to tell me? I didn't think that there was anything else that I needed to know about.^ He knew that he didn't have all of the time in the world, but he was trying to figure out what was going on. Then there was the fact that he had to figure out what classes he was supposed to be in. He knew that they might not have stayed in the same rooms as when he had last been in them, yet that wasn't as big of a deal as it could have been. The women exchanged looks, but they didn't speak right away. It was a bit disturbing towards what was happening.

Rowena cleared her throat. ^You need to get to the Chamber, Balthezar.^ He began to wonder why Salazar wasn't the one saying anything. Salazar shrugged apathetically. Balthezar could see that the man didn't like the idea of him getting whatever it was that they wanted. A moment later, everything went back to normal. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to the two women. Those women had been like mothers to him.

He frowned, but dressed as quickly as he could. He was going to find out just what they wanted him to retrieve from the Chamber. He wasn't necessarily going to take the item out of the Chamber, but he was going to find out what it was. He left and went to the entrance that was hidden within the fireplace of the Slytherin Common Room. It was one of the three different entrances hidden throughout the castle. The fireplace was just the most convenient one to use.

He hissed at a carving of a snake on the mantelpiece. **Open up for Balthezar Slytherin**. The passwords to the entrances, minus the emergency bathroom one, required that the person give their name as a member of the Slytherin family. The fire went out and the wall in back slid away. He walked in, feeling glad that the fireplace was tall enough for a seven foot man to stand in. He heard the wall slide shut behind him. He let out a slow breath and began to walk down the corridor that lit as he moved. He was determined to find out what Salazar had hidden within the confines of the Chamber. A cold feeling drifted towards his left side rather suddenly. Looking in that direction, he saw Salazar's spirit floating next to him.

The spirit didn't talk for several moments, but he finally let a sigh escape his ghostly lips. -It's up to you whether you bring what I had placed in the Chamber out or not. Just understand, it only recently awakened and is likely to be a bit disoriented. That's not something I know for certain. However, you need to know that the current headmaster would try to use it for deeds not befitting of its virtue. I don't want you to feel as if you have to do something when you think it's a bad idea.- He disappeared before more could be said.

Balthezar entered into the main area of the Chamber, which was the same as when he had last seen it. That was the one thing he felt shouldn't have changed. His breath caught in his throat moments later when he caught sight of brightly coloured serpent. It had feathers instead of scales to accompany the wings on its back. He only watched as it sailed over to him in a trail of golden light. Unlike Muggles, wizards had been able to communicate with the shaman of the Americas long before the non-magical community had discovered the area. This meant that he knew what was flying towards him. He stared in disbelief, his thoughts focused towards one thing. 'To the Norns…It's a Quetzalcoatl!'

A/N: For those that don't know, this, that is an old Aztec deity, one that was chased away by the gods that more people associate with the Aztecs. This particular bird is not the god, but a species that is thought to be. So certain elements of the actual deity, such as virtue and prosperity will be use in relation to the creature, otherwise, the two are different. Later.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 16_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 965_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 16

Balthezar held out his arm to the flying serpent, still quite shocked at the sight of the sacred beast. Well, sacred to certain groups of people, but Balthezar knew that would always be the case. It was what Salazar had told him when explaining about the continent on the other side of the ocean. The Quetzalcoatl landed on Balthezar's arm, wrapping its body around the appendage. The flying serpent stared at Balthezar with an intensity that matched the teen's own stare. Balthezar sighed, feeling unsure of what to do. He had to figure out if he was going to listen to Helga and Rowena about bringing the creature out. Of course, the conflict about doing that was because Salazar wanted the serpent to remain in the Chamber. Balthezar sat on the stone floor of the Chamber.

Something slithered out from one of the side entrances that Balthezar had forgotten existed. He heard the sound and looked up to see a part of the Basilisk's long tail. Balthezar's eyes widened at the sight of his old friend. **Psdiel…I didn't expect you to still be living in the Chamber. I thought that you would have left by now.** The serpent circled around Balthezar, its eyes remaining shut. He watched the snake for a moment, but his attention returned to the Quetzalcoatl rather quickly. The creature watched as Balthezar spoke with Psdiel.

The Quetzalcoatl's head tilted. **You must attract quite a few serpents to you, young snake speaker.** Balthezar blinked at the Quetzalcoatl. He hadn't expected the creature to speak Parseltongue. There were no records about the creature being able to understand the snake language. The fact that the winged serpent could understand the language left him rather shocked. The Quetzalcoatl noticed Balthezar's shock. **You're shocked. Is this shock because of my ability to speak the snake language?** The Quetzalcoatl watched Balthezar as it asked his question. Balthezar nodded in response. The serpent looked as if it was snickering. **My breed is capable of speaking the language that so few humans are capable of. We are a kind of serpent. Yet we are unique in that my kind has shared memories. Every member of my breed knows what another of us knows. We don't even need to meet any of the others.** Balthezar blinked at the information. However, he realized that he had to make a decision on what to do about the Quetzalcoatl. He had to do this quickly, for he needed to return to the Common Room before everyone else was up.

He shifted his stance a bit. **I need to head back to the Slytherin Common Room. However, I have no idea what to do with you. I know what Helga and Rowena want me to do, but should I really do that? I don't think it's a good idea.** The Quetzalcoatl tightened its coils around Balthezar's arm at the end of the boy's dialogue. Balthezar touched the creature's head. That got the creature to loosen its grip. Balthezar sighed at the decision that passed through his mind. **I can't take you out of the Chamber just yet. I know that Salazar's right about how they would use you in ways that would do you harm. I won't keep you down here forever, but I need more time to think. I have to figure this out before I do something.** The creature appeared to give a sigh and let go of Balthezar's arm. It flew into the air and appeared as if it had found a perch, as it disappeared from view and didn't return.

A noise caused Balthezar to focus on Psdiel for a moment. The Basilisk was slithering to another part of the Chamber. The serpent sat up a bit, but didn't look at him. **Careful, my young Lord, you're in a lot of danger. There are those that wish you harm, though they haven't made themselves known yet. Watch yourself, especially around the man who will call himself your father. He will want to use you for his own means, all of which will harm you more than anything else can.** Psdiel slithered into the darkness after he finished speaking. Balthezar sighed and made his way down the corridor that led back to the Common Room's fireplace. He remained silent as his thoughts consumed him to the point of distraction. He entered the Common Room without noticing that someone watching him.

The person had a smirk on his face. "Well, you don't expect to see someone walk out of a secret passage in the fireplace all that often." Balthezar jumped and spun around. A dark skinned boy stood behind him with his smirk still in place. Balthezar watched the boy. Neither of them spoke for several moments. The boy gave Balthezar a smile. ~My name is Blaise Zabini by the way.~

Balthezar stared at Blaise. ~How did you know that I can speak Latin?~ He was rather intrigued by the boy's actions. He wanted to know how Blaise had figured out that he was capable of speaking Latin. Balthezar knew that it wasn't something most people would assume. He waited for the response that he hoped would come. Blaise didn't appear to be in any kind of rush. It made Balthezar a little nervous.

Blaise smirked at Balthezar. ~I heard you speak in Old English to the Bloody Baron. I then spoke to Draco Malfoy and he told me that you are capable of speaking Latin. I thought that I would check in on you. Have a good day, Balthezar Slytherin.~ He then returned to the corridor that led to the boys' dorms and disappeared. Balthezar stood there. He shook his head and sighed. He decided that he would think about it later. Right then, he was going to go to breakfast.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. A little short, but now Balthezar is faced with quite the dilemma. Later.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 17_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 847_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.  
_Dedication_: To my dear friend, jesse1588, Happy Christmas, hope you enjoy your gift.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 17

Balthezar sat in the library at the end of the school day, attempting to read yet another book. It had been his first day learning what modern society taught their children, yet he had found it difficult to concentrate on what the teachers had said. He hadn't really listened to what they had said, for everything that they had spoken about had been covered in the first two years of his schooling. Instead, he found that he was more interested in continuing his education in Modern English. He had noticed that listening to the people speak seemed to increase his understanding even more quickly than it had before, though he still missed most of what they said. Of course, he assumed that it had to do with the large number of people that spoke throughout the day. However, he also thought that the castle had something to do with it as well. It had to do with the fact that he knew the building was quite magical.

A person sat down across from him. Glancing up from his book, he saw Hermione sitting there. Balthezar tilted his head to the side, as he felt confused about Hermione's actions. It appeared as if she didn't know whether to stay away from him because of his last name or to teach him English. He remained silent, wondering when Hermione was going to speak. She picked up a book and set it down, opening it to a specific page. Balthezar raised an eyebrow. She pointed to a specific paragraph within the book. "Tell me that this isn't a coincidence. I don't believe that it is, but there's no way that what I read is right. I know that there's no way you could be the same person that's mentioned in the book." Balthezar blinked at her, for he had only understood her up to a point. He glanced at the paragraph that she had wanted him to read. Of course, he didn't think that he would understand a single word that was written upon the page.

_ About fifteen years before Godric righteously kicked Salazar Slytherin out of the castle, the founder of the Serpent House was given a child. At least that's how the legend goes. The child was an infant boy that was said to be his many times great-grandson. This had to have been a shock for the Dark Founder, as Slytherin's son, Dorian Slytherin, hadn't produced any children or married until he was in his fifties. Slytherin took the boy in and apparently allowed all of the founders to help raise him. It's been said that the boy had a natural aptitude for magic, one that often exceeded most people's expectations. However, the boy was made to return home when he was fifteen. This is where the legend gets even more unusual, for the boy's home was said to be far into the future. Nobody believes this part of the legend, but that's because of how farfetched the idea is. There hasn't been a single discovery that would allow someone to go that far into the past. If this boy did exist, he was either a nephew or unknown son of the Dark Founder. Plus, his sudden disappearance is likely to have been caused by being murdered by either the Dark Founder or his son, Dorian._

Balthezar blinked. What he had understood from the passage made him both angry and confused. He wondered if Salazar's spirit could fill in the gaps about what it had said, yet he knew that he shouldn't summon the man when he was in a public place. He shook his head and stood up. He decided to say something, even though had to think hard and speak quite slowly. He knew that he would sound like an idiot, but that was because he lacked knowledge in speaking Modern English. "I not know what say." He shrugged again and walked off. He knew that he had a heavy accent, but that wasn't what he needed to focus on. He had to focus on attempting to speak in a different manner. However, he was focused upon what people were saying about the man that had raised him. It was the type of situation that he didn't think that he could change. He took Verdandi out of his pocket. The Glacial Eagle had just woken up from her nap. He lightly brushed a finger over the top of her head. -I'll never figure out why people want to believe such lies about Salazar. He doesn't deserve this kind of reputation, especially since I think that it plays a part in why people have a problem with me. I'm glad that you're not going to leave me, Verdandi. I think that I need at least one person standing in my corner.- The bird twittered and nuzzled his hand. He smiled. -Let's get some dinner.- He made his way to the Great Hall in silence. He had a lot to think about, but he would focus on one thing at a time. He had to do that.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Hm…So Balthezar made it into Hogwarts: A History. Hope you all enjoyed. Chapters will be getting longer again; the recent chapters are kind of opening up to the next half of the story. Hope that everyone has a happy holiday. Later.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 18_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,116_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 18

The first weekend of the school year arrived with little excitement, but that was because Balthezar had a headache that was bad enough to steal any kind of enjoyment from him. Listening to the people speak Modern English was enough to cause the pain, though it had more to do with the fact that he was forced to spend his time interpreting what they had said. He had begun to get closer to Blaise Zabini in the past week, yet it was out of necessity. The other Slytherin had offered to help Balthezar in two ways. One was to translate Balthezar's homework from Latin to English. The other was to get what they needed for a ritual that had been developed by the Italian wizards. Balthezar had been shocked to learn that the Italian wizards had created, and kept secret, a way to share knowledge among others. One of the pieces that could be shared was language. The ritual would allow the young Slytherin to absorb knowledge on Modern English for one hour. It wouldn't make him automatically able to speak or write in the language, but it would allow him the ability to pick it up much more quickly than he had been. Besides, he was able to keep whatever he learned within that hour. He had agreed to go through with the ritual because of the frustration that he felt at his slow progress. He figured that being able to understand it better would be considered a good thing, as speaking and writing would come with that understanding. However, he wasn't that far behind in term of writing in Modern English. He used Blaise's translation to help him pick up that aspect of English, but only because he had to recopy the boy's handwriting into his own. That action had turned out to be a good way for learning the grammar and writing aspect of the language.

A noise drew Balthezar's attention away from his headache. Blaise had apparently hexed Draco a few moments earlier. The blonde had been caught off-guard by the action, which wasn't that surprising to Balthezar. He watched the event unfold before him. Draco fell backwards with a yelp as his face broke out in boils. Blaise smirked at him. "Do not presume to tell me who I can spend time with, Malfoy. I am quite capable of choosing who I wish to be friends with." He turned to Balthezar after he finished speaking. He gave the boy a smile and started walking towards him. Draco got up, but his goons came and dragged him away before he could do anything else. They took him out of the Common Room and to what people presumed was the hospital wing. Blaise chuckled a bit and sat next to Balthezar. The chuckle caused the Balthezar to raise an eyebrow.

~What do you find so amusing? Also, what was the blonde annoyance doing? I mean, it's not everyday that you get to see someone cursed with boils. Well, maybe a bit more back in my old home, but I haven't seen anyone do something like that here.~ Balthezar was curious about what had happened. He had only seen the Gryffindors hex other students, though that was mainly because the Slytherins appeared to refrain from causing trouble in public. Of course, he had seen that the Slytherins were treated like evil monsters for doing what teenagers usually did. It was that behaviour which caused Balthezar to believe that the Gryffindors could get away with murder. However, Blaise had informed him that everyone in the school felt that way, though he did explain that it was because of Dumbledore that the Gryffindors could get away with everything. That was something that had left Balthezar feeling rather annoyed, for he believed that the headmaster of the school should treat all students equally.

Blaise shrugged. ~Draco was telling me that I was to stay away from you. He's quite pretentious when he wants to be.~ Balthezar's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Blaise to tell him that. In fact, it made him forget about his headache, which was quite the feat. He rarely ever heard something like that. He sighed and stared into the flames that flickered within the fireplace. He had no idea what to say to Blaise's statement. Blaise decided to speak again. ~Anyways, it's your decision who you want to hang out with. I hexed him because it's my decision if I want to hang out with someone.~ Balthezar nodded in agreement.

Balthezar rubbed his eyes. ~Well, I can do that. Thank you, Blaise.~ He stood up. ~I need to lie down. I'll see you later.~ He left and went up to his dorm room. Blaise was left alone with a contemplative look on his face. He was quite observant and he would get all the information he needed, but he had to wait patiently first. After all, it would take time to finish his observations on Balthezar Slytherin.

_Founder's Era_

Rowena walked into the Gray Vale inn. She had her cloak wrapped around her as she made her way towards a figure that sat at one of the tables in the back. The person wore a black cloak, looking as if they were trying to disappear into the shadows. Rowena sat across from the person. The person slid a glass of Meade over to her, revealing a hand that was quite masculine. She gave him a smile. He smiled back. They remained silent as she sipped her pint of Meade. The man pulled a package that was wrapped in cloth from out of his cloak. He slid it across the table towards her. She unwrapped the package and gasped at the golden egg and seal that had been wrapped within the bundle. The man watched her reaction.

When she didn't look at him, he decided to speak. ^The seal will get you into my chambers and the Chamber of Secrets. You can get out without them. Both items need placing within the Chamber of Secrets. Please do this for me, Rowena.^ She nodded and took his hand. He squeezed it. She rewrapped the bundle up and placed it within the folds of her own cloak. The man smiled again. ^I believe that Balthezar will eventually need these items. You should go now. You don't want the Arrogant Lion to catch you with me.^ Rowena nodded. The man kissed her hand and let it go. Rowena watched him sadly. She turned and walked away from her old friend. He watched her go with sad eyes shining from under the cloak's hood. He had done all that he could do. He only hoped it was enough.

A/N: There you go, hope you like this. Hm…Interesting what's going on. Later.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 19_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,222_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 19

Balthezar was in The Chamber once again, staring at the Quetzalcoatl that was next to him. The winged serpent was slithering around the young man, which Balthezar found to be quite amusing. The creature looked at him. It had found a piece of parchment lying deep within The Chamber and had brought it to Balthezar. Balthezar returned to staring at the familiar handwriting of Rowena Ravenclaw. He had already read the words that she had written so many years earlier. They were words that he felt very conflicted over. It was a conflict that made him ache for his home, though he had already been missing the other time period. He read the words that had been written yet again.

_^Balthezar,_

_Salazar asked me to place this egg and his ring into The Chamber. He didn't ask me to leave the note, but I felt that I needed to. The reason that I had to leave the note is because I couldn't follow his request to the letter. I could leave you the egg, though I assume that it contains some kind of serpent. Maybe he'll tell me, but that's not something that I know at this point. I'll find out what was in the egg at some point. However, his ring was something that I couldn't leave. I have no idea why he hadn't given it to his son, but I will make sure that he gets it. His son deserves the ring. I'm sure that you'll get it the way that it should be given to you. As to the egg, I'll seal the room that it's placed in. The seal will be set to open when you set foot in Hogwarts, which I remember to be 1995. That seems too far away for me to think about. Take care of yourself Balthezar, I wish that we could have kept you here._

_Rowena^_

Balthezar placed the note onto the stone floor. He looked at the Quetzalcoatl. **I don't know what to think. Rowena left you and didn't leave the ring. Salazar had asked her to leave that here. That means that she practically handed it to the Dark Lord.** He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The Quetzalcoatl took to the air. Balthezar looked at the creature more intently. **Where are you going?** He didn't want to be left alone. The serpent looked at him and flew off without a word. Balthezar closed his eyes.

Balthezar remained still after the creature had disappeared into the dark corners of The Chamber. He tried to do some thinking. He knew that he needed to think through his situation. 'This isn't right. So many plans have gone wrong today, though it all started with Blaise asking me to put the ritual off until this afternoon. Finally, I find out that Rowena did something she wasn't supposed to do. How can all these things be happening?' He stood up after he thought those words. He didn't like that he was feeling pity for himself. He took in a slow breath and tried to get control of himself yet again. He knew that something bad was going to happen. He could feel it.

_Founder's Era_

Rowena was once again at the inn on Gray Vale. She was waiting for someone to walk through the door. She heard a gust of wind and looked to see a man with dark hair stare at her. He had very brown eyes and chiselled features that would disappear as each generation passed through his family. He nodded to Rowena and made his way over to her. She continued to watch the young man that looked more like his mother than his father. He didn't really have any feature that resembled his father, except for his intensely brown eyes.

He sat down. ^Hello, Lady Ravenclaw. You sent a missive about needing to speak with me?^ She nodded to him and slid a ring across the table. He stared at it in complete shock. His jaw clenched moments later. He took the ring in his hands and held it. ^What happened to my father?^ He continued to stare at the ring. She didn't speak right away, which caused the man shift in his seat.

Rowena looked at the table. ^Godric happened. Salazar wanted Balthezar to have the ring, but I felt that you should have it.^ She looked at the man. ^Please understand that there was nothing that could be done, Dorian. I don't want you to freak out over this.^ She saw the look in Dorian's eyes and tried to correct what she had said. ^Dorian, no…I didn't mean that…^ She didn't get a chance to finish, for Dorian stood up and rushed out of the inn. She stared at where he had been moments earlier. ^Great…I should have stuck to the dialogue that I had already planned on using.^ She paid her tab and left. She knew that she had screwed up. She had no idea how to fix it, but she had hoped that Dorian would continue to be his quiet self and not jump to conclusions. She exited the inn and looked around. Seeing that he was no longer in the vicinity, she became very worried. Rowena closed her eyes and prayed, though she figured that it would do her no good. However, it was something that she could do.

_Current Era_

Balthezar met Blaise outside of the Common Room after leaving The Chamber. They were off to do the ritual that would help him learn Modern English. He smiled at Blaise, though his eyes were dragged away a moment later. He frowned when he saw something squirming in a dark corner. He held a hand up to Blaise and went over. It was a rat. He sneered at it. He was about to hex the creature into oblivion, but it squeaked and ran off before he could. He shook his head. Turning towards Blaise, he frowned when he saw that the boy was gagged and tied up. He knew that wasn't the way that he had left him. He turned around again and saw Lucius Malfoy holding him at wand point.

Balthezar glared at the sight of the arrogant blonde. ~I'm certainly not surprised that you're doing this. Let me guess, you've decided to not listen to Salazar. Instead, you would rather listen to a crazy man that doesn't understand anything.~ He shook his head. Lucius glared darkly and grabbed Balthezar. The teen let him, for he knew that he would have been brought to the Dark Lord eventually. He shook his head again. -You're such a weasel of a man. You'll protect your own hide first and foremost. I'm not surprised that the house of Slytherin has fallen so much. It couldn't hold it's true ideals with people like you polluting it.- Lucius gave him a look before dragging him to a secret passage that would lead them out of the castle. It was one that only those of Slytherin blood could use. Lucius used a spell to get the blood from Balthezar and dragged him into the passage. Balthezar didn't struggle, but only because he knew that nothing would come from doing so. He sent a mental thought to the spirit realm, hoping that Salazar would get it. It was all that he could do.

A/N: Well, it looks like Lucius decided who he was going to listen to. Hope people enjoy. Later.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 20_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,068_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 20

Balthezar and Lucius had arrived at their mystery destination only minutes after leaving Hogwarts, yet the young Slytherin didn't take long to guess where they were. This guess was confirmed by the fact that Lucius had pushed him into a large room moments later, though the push ended up causing Balthezar to fall in front of someone else. He scowled and looked at the dark haired man that sat on a somewhat tacky throne. Balthezar had to fight back a laugh as he took in the appearance of the throne, for it appeared as if a blind carpenter had made it. While Balthezar was trying to contain his laughter, the man had stood up and walked over to the teen. The duo watched each other in silence. Both men looked as if they were trying to dissect the other with a stare. Balthezar was taking in the older man's appearance, but that was because he knew exactly who the man was. Balthezar suddenly stood up, glaring at the man. The man went to grab him, but his hand was slapped away by the teen. Yet, Balthezar was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Balthezar struggled against the person that held onto him. His eyes were narrowed as he attempted to concentrate on the possibility of injuring the person. -Let go of me!- He shifted position just enough to step on the person's foot. His foot connected with the other person's so well that they yelped and loosened their hold. He took advantage of that and elbowed the person in the abdomen. That caused him to be released. He spun around and pulled out his wand, though he did take a moment to feel glad that it hadn't been taken away. The person that had grabbed him was Lucius Malfoy. The man was on his knees, curled up, and wheezing. He had his eyes closed as well.

A laugh came from behind him. Balthezar spun around yet again. The man, who Balthezar knew to be Voldemort, was laughing and began to clap. Balthezar glared at him. Voldemort smirked at the younger man, looking as if he was amused by the young Slytherin's actions. "That was brilliant, which is something that I rarely ever say. It's been a long time since I saw someone attack person using something other than a wand. I will assume that it's because you were trained rather extensively. Now, let's see if you have command of the Slytherin family's most noble trait." He let Balthezar stare at him from several moments. Voldemort suddenly smirked again. **Now, do you understand the snake language, boy?** Balthezar glared at him as he spoke. Of course he had understood the man, but he didn't want to say anything. In fact, he was angered by how Voldemort acted as if he had the right to speak Parseltongue. This idea had to do with the fact that Balthezar thought that someone who sullied the Slytherin name shouldn't have that particular ability.

The room suddenly went cold, causing Balthezar to smirk when he realized what was happening. An apparition appeared a moment later. Voldemort stalled at the sight of one person that most people would have never expected see. Balthezar tightened the hold he had on his wand and gestured to the apparition. **Now it's time for you meet our ancestor, Salazar Slytherin**. Voldemort watched the man that had appeared before them. Salazar walked up to Voldemort. Balthezar stepped to the side and let Salazar take front and centre. He knew that it was time to use Salazar's appearance to his advantage. Plus, there was the fact that he wanted to get away.

Salazar glared at Voldemort. **You are pathetic. I find it hard to believe that you're a descendant of mine, but I know that you are. However, you chose to follow the path of evil. The most idiotic part of your decision is that you believe that it's my will. Your path isn't even close to what I would want. The idea that I was evil incarnate was created by the Gryffindor family. They would have done anything to sully the Slytherin name**. Voldemort could only stare at the spirit, for he hadn't expected such a thing to happen. Balthezar held back the laughter that wanted to escape. He thought that Salazar was being overdramatic. However, he decided to leave the room, for he knew that he had to get away as quickly as possible. He turned around and saw that Lucius was staring at the apparition as well. He kicked the man and left the room as quickly as he could. Lucius hadn't even made a noise other than to curl up once again, which was a good thing for Balthezar.

When he was out of the room, he looked for a way to leave the manor. Yet, a person dropped an object next to him. He looked around to see who it was, but the person had rushed off. He picked up the object and saw that it was a serpent carved out of stone. It had a note attached to it. The note simply read: _This is a port key_. He didn't really trust the note, as he hadn't gotten a chance to see the person that had dropped it off. In fact, he was quite certain that the person had left the port key for some nefarious reason. 'This can't be right. However, I do want out of here.' He let out a slow breath and tried to make a decision.

Salazar appeared while Balthezar was trying to decide on what to do. He let his hand hover over Balthezar's shoulder. -It's safe. The person who dropped it wants you to get away. They're on your side, Balthezar. They know what Voldemort has planned for you. Now, get away from here; he's still startled by my appearance and words. However, he won't remain distracted for much longer.- Balthezar nodded and took a hold of the object properly. As soon as it was properly in his hands, he disappeared. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that anywhere was better than where he was. After all, he did think that the man was a disgrace to the Slytherin name. The only problem was that he knew that the man wouldn't give up. Voldemort was too determined, and he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

A/N: There we go. Yes it's short, but now Voldemort and Balthezar have met. Hm…Could be interesting. Later.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 21_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,275_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Pareseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 21

Balthezar woke up in the Hogwarts hospital wing, feeling rather confused as to how he had ended up there. Everything after he had left Voldemort's headquarters was a blank, but only because he had passed out during the port key trip. A chirp drew his attention to the small pile of towels that lay on the stand next to his bed. He smiled slightly at the sight of Verdandi watching him with her little black eyes. He sat up and began to wonder why he had been brought to the hospital wing in the first place. It was true that he usually had problems with port keys, though that was because of something that nobody could really understand. He reached out and touched Verdandi's head. She chirped at him again. He lightly brushed her head with one finger, glad to feel the soft feathers that had grown all over her body.

He yawned. -I hate port keys, Verdandi. I mean, look at where I am because of one. I bet that the gods are laughing at me. Why else would they torture me in such a manner?- He closed his eyes when footsteps began to echo throughout the ward. The footsteps stopped at the side of his bed. Opening one of his eyes, he saw Dumbledore standing there. He huffed and turned away from the man, as he didn't want to listen to the headmaster talk. A throat cleared, but he still didn't move. He muttered words that were unintelligible to even his ears. He heard a slight squawk from Verdandi. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder. He was greeted to the sight of Verdandi trying to bite Dumbledore's finger. He chuckled and picked the Glacial Eagle up. "Do not touch Verdandi. She does not know you." He spoke very slowly, but was glad that he sounded better than he previously had. He watched the headmaster.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once again. "I need to speak with you about what happened. We've already spoken with Mr. Zabini. His side of the story was rather interesting, though it's only a part of what we know. Now, I believe that I need to hear your side of the situation. However, I know that your ability to speak English is rather limited. I've been told by Mr. Zabini that you can speak Latin. This means that we might be able to find a way to communicate with you." He stopped after saying all of that. Balthezar stared at him. He didn't really want to communicate with Dumbledore, but that was mainly because he believed that there was something off about the elderly wizard. He kept Verdandi close, hoping that the headmaster would get the message.

Luckily, the school nurse arrived and stopped what was happening. "I won't have you bothering my patient, headmaster. Now get out of my ward." She pushed Dumbledore out of the ward. Balthezar smiled to himself and focused on Verdandi. He felt something a moment later and looked up to see Madam Pomfrey walking towards him. She stopped next to his bed and smiled at him. "I'm going to check you over, Mr. Slytherin. Don't worry about the headmaster; I've kicked him out of my wing. He should know that I won't let him interrogate my patients while they're healing." She pulled her wand out and began her scans. He stayed as still as he could. She seemed to be able to scan around Verdandi. Balthezar closed his eyes and attempted to block the woman out. Her spell stopped and caused him to open an eye. She gave him yet another smile; a fact that he was beginning to think was a little strange. "You're doing much better, but I want you to stay for the night."

Balthezar cleared his throat, feeling glad that he kind of understood what she had said. "Thank you." She nodded and left him alone. He sighed when she was gone. -The day's been very strange, Verdandi. Yet, I remember what Rowena did that likely helped cause all of this. I hope that she's all right. I don't like that she helped the dark lord in being against Salazar's desires, but I don't want her to be killed.- He closed his eyes. Verdandi chirped in response to what he had said. He placed her back in the nest that had been made out of towels. He then decided to get some sleep, for he suddenly felt tired.

_Founders Era_

Salazar pushed Rowena against a wall of his private cottage. His eyes were narrowed and his breath was heavy. She looked at him with wide eyes. Salazar suddenly let her go, causing her to stare at him in shock. He punched the wall next to her head, which ended up cracking the wood. Rowena stepped to the side. She shook at what Salazar had done and closed her eyes. She had a moment of thought, but forced herself to turn away from Salazar. He stared at her back. Neither said anything for several moments.

He let out a slow breath. ^How could you do that, Rowena? I didn't want Dorian to have the ring for a reason. I wanted to keep it out of the hands of Balthezar's father. The man's insane. You've sent Dorian down a dark path because of this. He thinks that Godric murdered me. Nothing is going to change his mind. He'll continue to try and make Godric pay.^ He shook his head when he finished speaking. He went to leave the area, but Rowena turned and grabbed onto his robe sleeve. The man looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She stared at him with wide eyes.

Rowena's hands began to tremble. ^Please Salazar, I only did what was right. You can't deny Dorian his birthright. That ring was his. I do admit that how I did it was wrong, but he deserves what's rightfully his.^ She used a tone that spoke of how much she tried to plead her case. He glared at her, showing just how mad he was. He pulled his sleeve away from her grasp. Her hand fell to her side. He turned away from her yet again. He glared into the distance with no idea of what to say to her. Of course, he knew that there had to be something to say. He couldn't bring himself to remain silent.

Salazar let out a slow breath. ^Go, Rowena, leave my home. I can't deal with you right now. You've helped to tarnish the Slytherin family name. I've got to fix your mistake, but I will not hate you for your choice. You had no right to make the one that you did, yet I do understand your reasoning. Just stay away from me.^ He then walked into his cottage. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at the snake that was curled up on the floor. He let out a breath and got the snake's attention. He kept an eye on the creature. **Rowena has upset the way things are going to work. I was warned by the dead version of myself to be careful. He told me that something would happen with Dorian. Now I've got to figure out how to protect those at Hogwarts.** He groaned and let the back of his head touch the door. –Plus, I'm going to need to get people to blame me and not Dorian.- He nodded and walked off. He had work to do, which was exactly what he needed to focus on right then. He would get everything done, but only because he had to.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…Looks as if Rowena has screwed up big time. Later.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 22_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,468_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 22

Balthezar closed his eyes as he let his mind wander for just a moment. He had been released from the hospital wing the previous day, much to his excitement. Yet, since then, he had been doing his best to avoid Dumbledore. Luckily, he had somehow managed to do so. He was currently sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, his mind focused on a specific problem. He let out a slow breath and looked around. It was late at night, but he was lucky enough to truly be alone in the Common Room. That was slightly unusual, though he was going to welcome it right then. He stood up and walked to the fireplace. Hissing at it, the fire went out and the wall slid away.

Walking into the hidden passageway, he let himself wander down the corridor. While he didn't hear the entrance slide shut, he didn't find any particular reason to think about it. He watched as the torches lit on his way down the hall. He suddenly heard a noise coming from behind him. He stopped and spun around. Another person stopped as well. Balthezar stared at the person that was standing there. His eyes widened at the sight of Blaise. He knew that the boy had seen the passage open before, but he hadn't expected the teen to follow him. The duo stared at each other.

Blaise let out a slow breath. ~I saw you walk in here and decided to follow you.~ Balthezar nodded in response. They continued to stare at each other. ~You opened a secret passage using Parseltongue, which confirms that this is leading to the Chamber of Secrets. I know that I suspected and asked before, but it truly confirms it.~ Balthezar closed his eyes and nodded again. Blaise waited. It appeared as if he was uncertain about what to say next.

Balthezar let out a slow breath. ~Yes it is. You can't tell anyone about this passageway. Only members of the Slytherin family are allowed to be in the Chamber.~ Blaise nodded again. They stood there, staring at each other with some thoughts running through their minds. Balthezar turned around and walked down the corridor. He heard Blaise following him. He started to focus on the task at hand, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake in allowing the boy to come with him. Their footsteps echoed loudly down the corridor. Balthezar reached the opening of the Chamber and turned around. ~Be very careful. You don't want to get injured.~ He then walked into the Chamber and saw the basilisk lying near the pool of water. **Psdiel, please keep your eyes closed. I have a friend that came with me today**. The basilisk nodded. Balthezar turned towards Blaise. ~You can come in now.~ Balthezar stepped aside and let Blaise walk in.

Blaise stared at the sight of the basilisk and took a step back. "A basilisk!" His eyes were wide as he stared at the massive serpent. He turned towards Balthezar. ~Salazar Slytherin really did place a monster in the Chamber. I thought that part of the legend was fake.~ Balthezar glared at calling Psdiel a monster. Yet, He kept his silence and stared at the serpent. Balthezar walked around Blaise and went to the large snake. Blaise watched him. ~I need to go. I can leave on my own, right?~ Balthezar nodded.

He looked at Blaise before the boy could leave. ~You'll need to press a button on the wall next to the entrance. It's there in case someone that isn't blood ends up in here.~ Blaise nodded and left. Balthezar shook his head. He returned his attention onto the serpent. **Some people can be very rude**.

Psdiel nodded. **Yes, they can be. However, I'm not too shocked at his reaction. People have always been scared of serpents, especially the larger ones**. Balthezar nodded and sighed. He didn't seem too thrilled with Blaise's reaction, yet he couldn't fault the teen for it. He then looked around and didn't see the Quetzalcoatl. He shook his head and began to focus on the problem that he had ended up in the middle of.

'I need to figure out what to do about the stain on the Slytherin name.' Balthezar bit his lip as he thought those words. He knew that he had to do something, for he wasn't going to let himself be kidnapped again. 'What can I do? I know that I would love to leave him to Godric. That man may be self-righteous, but he would put all of these people out of their misery by destroying Voldemort.' He sighed and shook his head. He pushed that thought aside.

Psdiel slithered around Balthezar. **You're worrying. You've no need to worry**. Balthezar blinked at him. He always wondered how the creature could sense his moods, but knew better than to make a big deal out of it. He nodded and continued to let his mind attempt to focus once more. He desperately needed a solution. However, all the people who could easily help him were in a different time.

_Founders' Era_

Salazar stood in the shadows of the forest. It was the closest that he could get to Hogwarts. He turned away from the sight of the castle. Thanks to Rowena, he had to make sure that the school was protected from his son's rampage. He walked deeper into the forest, knowing that he had two people to meet. He walked in silence, somehow missing all the twigs that littered the forest floor. He kept his eyes open for anything that could attack him.

Entering a clearing, he saw two people. He smiled and bowed to them. One of them was a Centaur. The other was a man dressed in animal skins. Both returned Salazar's bow. Salazar straightened up. He looked both men in the eyes. ^I appreciate you meeting me here. I assume that you've heard what Godric has done.^ Both men nodded in response. Salazar sighed. ^The reason that I have asked you here is because I would appreciate it if you and I could form a treaty. I would like it if your clans could live in this forest and protect it and the castle from my son. Plus, the possibility of future harm. The latter is up to you, for I would trust your judgement in when there's danger to either the forest or the castle.^ He stopped to see what they would say. He knew that he was in a somewhat precarious situation by what he was doing.

The man that was dressed in furs brushed his long, blonde hair out of his face. ^It's an interesting idea that you have proposed to us. However, what would be in it for us?^ Salazar tilted his head in acknowledgement to the question, as he had expected them to want something. He had an idea. He knew that Godric wouldn't like it, but the school needed an alternate form of protection. He let them believe that he was thinking over it.

Salazar nodded after a moment. ^I believe that we can come to an agreement. I know that both your clans have been in search of permanent homes. You may live here. You can also have all control of anything that enters the forest. If you want to add protections, then you may do so. It's completely at your discretion.^ The two leaders watched him. He waited as they thought over the full offer. He believed that they would take the offer, but an idea came to mind. He decided to add something right then and there. ^If you wish it, this will be a permanent home for more than just your current generation. I know of a blood spell that will make it impossible to evict your clans from this land.^ That got the attention of both men.

The Centaur nodded. ^I agree to this. However, will anyone we bring in to either protect this forest or join our clans be included in this spell?^ Salazar blinked, not having expected that question. He had to think over whether or not the spell fell into what he had been asked. A different spell came to mind after a minute of thought.

He nodded. ^It's a different spell to do what you have asked, but yes I can do that. It will allow it for all time by those that are the leaders of your clans. The person has to be appointed by the previous head. This will only work as long as the next head is appointed by you.^ Both men nodded and agreed to the treaty. They all shook hands on it and agreed to meet up later that night to do the spell. Salazar left, feeling glad that he was able to protect the school.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Now that is a longer chapter than before. Also, hm…Looks like Salazar had something to do with the Forbidden Forest. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later


	24. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 23_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 832_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 23

Balthezar was awoken by a strange noise rather suddenly one night. Looking around his partially opened curtains, he saw that there was nothing there. He shook his head and lay back in bed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. A couple of days had passed since Blaise had seen Psdiel, which ended up having the effect of stressing Balthezar out. One of the reasons for this feeling was because Blaise had remained quiet and seemed to pull away a bit, though he did keep his end of the homework bargain. Yet, the boy's behaviour did confuse Balthezar. He kept his thoughts about that to himself, but that was mainly because he was still limited on who he could talk to. It didn't annoy him like some would have thought; it suited him just fine. Of course, that didn't stop some of the other thoughts that liked to race through his mind from coming around.

The noise happened again. Balthezar quickly sat up and looked at where he thought the sound had come from. Right in one corner of the room, near the ceiling next to Balthezar's bed, was the Quetzalcoatl. The legendary creature flew over to Balthezar's bed and landed on his bedspread. The two stared at each other. Balthezar looked around, trying to think of some way to get the creature out of the room. He quickly glanced at the nest on his nightstand. He was glad to see that Verdandi was still sleeping. He had been careful of introducing the young Glacial Eagle to ANY of the serpents that he knew. He looked back at the flying serpent and bit his lip. He moved the curtains a bit, glad that two of his roommates were snoring. **What are you doing here**?

The Quetzalcoatl blinked at him, which Balthezar found odd. He hadn't recalled seeing that action before, as he knew that serpents didn't blink. The winged serpent made a true hissing sound. The creature then looked straight at him more intently than he had moments earlier. **I snuck out when that one boy exited the Chamber. I was getting bored with looking at the same scenery. I've been hiding out in this area. It's much more interesting out here**. Balthezar fought off a groan at those words. He knew why the creature had been kept in the Chamber, yet it looked as if the serpent had other ideas on where he wanted to be. He rubbed his eyes as he attempted to think of some way to get the creature back into the Chamber. He knew that he could just grab him and make him go back in, but he also knew that could injure the Quetzalcoatl. However, Balthezar had trouble thinking of anything that could be done without hurting the creature.

He looked at the Quetzalcoatl. **You need to return to the Chamber. It's not safe for you out here. If they knew you were here, people would try to harm you**. The serpent acted as if he shrugged in response. Balthezar sighed and closed his eyes. He was growing more frustrated. He went to grab the serpent, but the creature flew off and wrapped himself around one of the posts on Balthezar's bed. He glared at the serpent. A noise once again drew Balthezar's attention in another direction. The only problem was that he knew what the noise was. It was the noise of someone getting out of bed. That caused the Slytherin heir to stall.

The person got out of bed. Balthezar tried to catch the serpent again. He wanted to catch the creature before the person saw him. His movements, instead, ended up catching the person's attention. He saw Balthezar grab at something that was around his bedpost. The person blinked at what he was seeing. He was just asleep enough to not comprehend what was in front of him for a moment. Balthezar managed to grab the creature and pulled him down. It was that in moment when the person's brain caught up with him and made him see what was in front of him. His eyes widened at the sight of the serpent that was there. His mouth fell open as he continued to stare for several moments. He took a step forward. "You've got a Quetzalcoatl!" That yell caused the rest of the dorm to wake up. They all turned their heads in the direction of the yell and stalled at the sight of both Balthezar and the Quetzalcoatl. Balthezar fought of yet another groan at that. Nothing was going the way that he wanted it to. He stared at the people and made a quick decision. He took the Quetzalcoatl and Verdandi and quickly left the dorm. He made his escape while they were still too stunned at the sight of the legendary creature. He made his way towards a hidden entrance to the Chamber. That was all that he could do. He had to hide the creature. He just had to.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. This is the part that leads into the major turning points in the story. So, hope that you enjoy. Later.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 24_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,116_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 24

Balthezar slammed the entrance to the Chamber shut. It wasn't the fireplace entrance that he had taken all the other times he had entered the Chamber. Instead, it was one that was rarely used by any of the heirs. He had rushed out of the Common Room and into another part of the dungeon, a part that was further underground. That was where the entrance he had used was located. Balthezar looked at the Quetzalcoatl. The creature was staring at him. Balthezar began walking down the long, sloping corridor that led into the Chamber.

The Quetzalcoatl suddenly took off down the corridor. Balthezar collapsed to his knees, panting from the adrenaline that had coursed through his veins at the others seeing the legendary creature. Balthezar worked hard to control his breathing. He hated the out of control feeling that it had caused him. 'Oh, why is this happening? Why?' He shook his head and forced himself to stand up. The only problem was that he knew that he had to find a solution to the Quetzalcoatl revealing himself. Yet, he also knew that something else was up. He was able to sense it. A chill filled the corridor, which caused Balthezar to smile.

As expected, Salazar's apparition appeared next to Balthezar. He looked at Balthezar with a look that said that he had something important to tell the boy. That look was enough to cause Balthezar to be on guard. Salazar shook his head. -You need to head to the forest and speak with Ambrosia. She's the head of the werewolf pack that guards the castle and the forest.- Balthezar stared at him in shock. He had no idea that there was a pack of werewolves guarding the school. They hadn't been there in the past.

He cleared his throat. -Why do I need to visit with them?- He waited for Salazar to speak. He had no idea why he would need to do such a thing. Of course, Balthezar was still shocked to hear that there was a werewolf pack on school grounds. Salazar watched his descendant. Balthezar sighed. -I get it. I'll find out when I get there.- The spirit nodded and disappeared.

Balthezar sighed and went down another corridor that was only a few feet from his previous position. It was one that would lead into the heart of the forest. It was created so Psdiel would be able to leave the Chamber if he ever wanted to. He obviously did, for there were bits of shed skin littering the stone floor. It took a while, but he reached the exit and entered into the forest. He looked around for where he should go. He sighed and heard a noise. Spinning around, he saw the flying serpent that had been causing him a few problems. He glared at the creature. **You need to return to the Chamber**. He waited for the creature to say or do something. The Quetzalcoatl was looking around the area. Suddenly, he went into the tunnel. The serpent acted as if there was something that had made him uncomfortable. The Quetzalcoatl poked his head out. Balthezar cleared his throat. **You're returning**? The creature nodded and disappeared.

Another noise had Balthezar turning around. A group of people stood behind him. He stared at them. They all wore clothes made of furs. He knew who the people were. He had seen some of their kind as he grew up. One person from the group, a woman, stepped towards him. She gave Balthezar a smile. She wasn't an old woman, which was something that Balthezar hadn't expected. She appeared to be quite young, especially when her hair was still a rich chestnut colour that Balthezar had never seen before. She cleared her throat. "Balthezar Slytherin?" He nodded. She spoke in such a way that it made Balthezar worry that he wouldn't understand most of what she would say. She set her hand on his left temple. A tingling sensation spread through his body at the touch. Yet, the sensation was strongest at his temple and into his mind. She waited for a moment and nodded. "There we go, young man. This is only temporary. As soon as you leave my presence, the spell will end and you'll be back to the state that you were before." Balthezar's eyes widened in shock, for he found that he had understood every word that the woman had said. It had come to him in a language that he spoke. The woman laughed at the expression on Balthezar's face.

Balthezar cleared his throat. -Salazar told me to come here. He believes that we need to speak. I take it that you're Ambrosia.- He stopped and waited for the woman to either nod or shake her head. She nodded in response to the name. He let out a slow breath. -What is it that we need to speak about?- He felt nervous about being in the presence of a werewolf pack. They were, in his time, known to be vicious if they thought anyone was a threat to their clan. However, he wasn't sure if that was still the case. He figured that it was, but he couldn't be certain., His attention was pulled away moments later by someone else walking over. A little girl stared at him. She couldn't have been older than eight, but her eyes spoke of wisdom that came from living in the forest. Not that it mattered, for Balthezar was more intrigued by the girl's appearance. The little girl looked as if she was a distant relation of Salazar. The thought caused him to swallow rather compulsively. He glanced at Ambrosia again.

Ambrosia cleared her throat. "We're here to tell you two things, Balthezar Slytherin. One of those things is that you need to take Pandora with you." She gestured to the little girl that was standing beside her. The woman stood a little straighter. "She needs to be up at the school to help protect it from the inside. We cannot protect the inside of the school from where we are. We have written a note that will explain everything to…Dumbledore." She seemed to spit the man's name out as if it were a dirty word. She held out a bit of parchment that had Balthezar assuming that it was the note to Dumbledore. He took it. The woman cleared her throat again. "The other thing that you must know is that we help protect this place. The Dark Lord has begun to send people to watch the perimeter. They've hidden themselves in a way that Dumbledore won't find them, but we can. Be careful. He wants his son." She and the rest of the clan left. Yet, he noticed that the little girl was still with him. The girl walked into the passage. Balthezar followed, unsure of what was happening. It was confusing, but he would survive and do what was needed. That was something that he was certain of.

A/N: Well there we go. Hm…Things seem to be getting more intense. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 25_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 945_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 25

Balthezar had exited the Chamber's passage only minutes earlier. Luckily, he had returned to the dungeons to find that they were quiet. When he was sure that everything was all right, he went to leading Pandora to Dumbledore's office. He didn't like the elderly headmaster, but that was because he felt as if the man was up to something. He glanced at Pandora. The girl hadn't spoken throughout the entire time that he had known her, though he had only been introduced to her ten minutes earlier. That silence was highly unusual, yet he wasn't disturbed by it. However, Pandora focused on paying attention to where they were going. Balthezar heard a shuffling noise that caused him to grab Pandora and hide. Severus walked by, scowling the entire time. Balthezar watched the man walk into another corridor. He was glad that the man hadn't noticed him, for he knew that it was after curfew.

Acting as if she was interested in his behaviour, Pandora looked at him. Yet, Balthezar didn't notice that, as he had started to drag her towards their destination once again. She followed him without giving him too much trouble. He was silent as they walked, though it was because he had many thoughts running through his mind. Of course, he felt glad that his companion was silent. He had never really wanted people to interrupt him when he was thinking. 'She looks like my relative. Where did she come from? Did Salazar meet another woman?' He sighed and rubbed his eyes. They were ascending yet another set of stairs.

Unfortunately, they bumped into someone when they stepped off their third set of stairs. Balthezar looked up and saw Dumbledore. He hadn't expected the man to be out that late at night. Dumbledore smiled at him and chuckled. "Hello, Mr. Slytherin. Why are you out of your dorm in the middle of the night?" Balthezar stared at the man. Whatever he could have said never left his mouth, as he was shocked at the fact that he had understood what the headmaster had said.

Pandora stepped forward and kept anyone else from responding. "Headmaster, I'm Pandora. Balthezar Slytherin has a letter explaining why I'm here. This school needs me here to protect it." She gave the teenager a look that told the young man what she wanted him to do. Balthezar gave the letter to Dumbledore. Pandora smiled. She didn't move away from Balthezar. Dumbledore opened the letter and began reading the missive from the werewolf clan. Pandora smiled at Balthezar. "Ambrosia's spell is gone, but remnants have remained. It left you with the ability to understand English. The ability will likely phase in and out, but you'll learn faster than on your own." Trying to figure out how she knew what he was thinking, Balthezar looked at her. Pandora gave him a smile. "She's my mother." She then returned her attention onto Dumbledore. The headmaster finished reading the letter only moments later.

He looked at the little girl. "Well, it appears as if there are still many secrets to this school. I'll have rooms set up for you, Miss Pandora." Dumbledore smiled and looked at them with that annoying twinkle in his eye. Neither spoke a word. He chuckled at some thought that ran through his mind. "For the time being, you'll have to stay with Minerva." Pandora nodded and looked at Balthezar. He bowed to her. Dumbledore set a hand on her shoulder. "Goodnight, Mr. Slytherin." He then led the little girl off.

Balthezar turned and walked towards the Slytherin Common Room. He found it curious that he hadn't been able to say a single word during that conversation, yet he knew that he wasn't that upset about it. He let his mind wander as he walked. 'Now, if only I could find out why Pandora is similar in appearance to me.' He shook his head and descended into the dungeons.

_Founders' Era_

Salazar watched a woman of the werewolf clan work diligently. She, like all of the others, wore furs that were obviously made from deerskin. Yet, unlike the other people in the clan, she was so blonde that her hair could be mistaken for white. She turned around, almost as if she had felt his eyes watching her. She gave him a smile. Salazar smiled back. He had been helping the clan move and set up in the forest. She walked over to him. It was then that he noticed that her eyes were the colour of true amber. She was still smiling at him. Salazar watched her. She touched his cheek. Salazar stiffened, but only because he wasn't use to women touching him. She chuckled again.

Salazar cleared his throat. ^Where is your mate?^ He had been told that every woman had one, which he took to mean that all the women in the tribe were mated. The girl shook her head. Salazar stared. ^You don't have one?^ She shook her head again. He wanted her to say something, but only because her silence was somewhat unnerving. Another woman came over. She took the girl's hand and looked at Salazar.

The woman cleared her throat. ^She's sworn to only speak when she's mated. She doesn't like how people treat her when they hear her talk. You see, she has an angelic voice.^ Salazar stared. The woman smiled. ^Yet, she seems to like you. I think that you can do.^ She then led the woman away. The woman watched Salazar as she walked away. Salazar felt confused at what had happened, but he continued to watch her. He found her rather interesting, which was just what he liked.

A/N: Hm…Maybe now something will get solved. Looks like old Salazar might like someone again. Later.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 26_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 738_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 26

Balthezar closed his eyes and listened to everyone from his dorm whispering about the Quetzalcoatl that they had seen. He hid his face, wishing that they would stop talking. Someone sat next to him. Balthezar looked and saw that the person was Blaise. He blinked in shock. He knew that the Basilisk in the Chamber had startled the teen, which was something that he couldn't really blame him for. The boy was, however, quite calm on a normal basis. This meant that one wouldn't think that it would have noticeably freaked him out, but it did. Of course, it was interesting to see him freak out over that. Yet, it was different now. Balthezar knew that it was, for he could understand what people were saying in Modern English now. He wasn't AS LIMITED as before, though that was thanks to Ambrosia's spell. It left Balthezar hoping that it would help him become better integrated into modern society.

Blaise cleared his throat. ~So, the basilisk was protecting the legendary serpent, huh?~ Balthezar nodded in response. He knew that that wasn't true, but he would agree with anything that Blaise said. Blaise sighed. ~I apologize for my behaviour. It's just shocking to know that such a creature lives in the Castle. Plus, I found it somewhat startling that the myth of the Chamber of Secrets is real. So many people want to believe that it couldn't have ever existed.~ Balthezar could understand what Blaise had meant, as it was quite a shock to know how real some legends were. He knew that he would have reacted the exact same way if he was in Blaise's position, but that was because he had reacted that way. He even remembered how he had reacted when Psdiel was younger and not as big as he had gotten. Salazar had taken him to meet the serpent when he was still a young child. Of course, now that time was far past and the ancient serpent hadn't been that small in a long time. He sighed and wished that his family wasn't so far away, though he knew that his biological parents were from the time that he was now in.

Balthezar nodded. ~It can be overwhelming.~ He cast his eyes towards Draco. The annoying blonde was watching them. Balthezar turned away. He couldn't stand turncoats, which was what he viewed the entire Malfoy family as. He knew that people like that were self-serving and never faithfully followed anything that wasn't in their best interests. It was something that really annoyed him. He shook his head. ~Yet, Psdiel is getting old. I'm not sure if he'll continue on for many more years. I just don't know how many years that he has left.~ He then began to focus on other things. He was scared at the thought of losing the creature. He didn't like that feeling, as it reminded him of what he had left behind. He didn't like that idea one bit.

_Founders' Era_

Salazar watched the woman follow him. They had been spending more time together over the past three weeks. Yet, she hadn't spoken a single word to him. It was still a little unnerving for him to experience such silence. He completely turned towards her. She smiled and took his hand. She then laughed. It was a melodic sound that threw Salazar for a loop. Plus, it was the first sound that he had heard from her. He smiled at the laugh. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. That caused him to blush. He couldn't believe that she had done that. Of course, he was more shocked that she had actually managed to get him to blush She ran off after the kiss, giggling as she did so.

Salazar blinked. 'She's unusual.' He shook his head and smiled a bit. He was attracted to her, but he also felt that he was too old for her. He sighed and shook his head. 'If she's with me, it's by her own choosing. Yes it is.' He let himself leave the tribe and go back to his home for the night. He knew that he would likely have a home with the werewolves soon. However, that was because of a feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach. He smiled and apparated home. He didn't mind the idea of moving in with werewolves. He didn't mind it at all.

A/N: Well, this is an interlude chapter to the revival of Voldemort returning in the story. So, hope you all enjoy. Later.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 27_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 720_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 27

Balthezar sighed as he was called up to the headmaster's office. He knew that the man wished to speak with him, just not what it was about. He only hoped that it wasn't about the Quetzalcoatl. He began walking towards the office, having refused the help to be shown where it was by a professor. He was glad that he didn't have to deal with the idea of being a first year, for he thought that would be embarrassing. After all, he had never been in the situation of getting lost in the school. He just assumed that the office was in the same place as it had been in the past.

Yet, he got stopped on his way there. It was Draco that had stopped him. He glared at the teen. He still didn't like Draco or the teen's cowardly father. He whipped his wand out and pointed it at the blonde. Draco held up his hands in a way that said he was harmless. Balthezar knew differently and didn't budge. Draco sighed. ~I came to tell you that what father did was wrong. He was a coward. Cowardice is a horrible trait for a Malfoy to have. I can't condone that type of behaviour. I want us to enter an alliance. I'm not going to follow my coward of a father.~ He stopped speaking. Balthezar stared at him.

The truth was that he had no idea what to say. He definitely knew that he didn't trust Draco. The boy was too much like his father for the Slytherin to trust him. In fact, it made what Draco was saying even less trustworthy. He knew that Draco was likely only trying to align himself with a strong person. That idea was enough to amuse Balthezar. He liked that Draco apparently thought of him as powerful, for that was something that he could hold over the blonde's head if he had wanted to. He sighed and decided that accepting the offer would at least allow him to keep a direct eye on the teen's actions. He didn't like being watched by an unknown factor, which was what Draco was in that moment. ~Fine, but you're not on my immediate ally list.~ Draco nodded and walked off. Balthezar glared at Draco's back. He didn't trust Draco even more after that. It was fishy, but he stood by his decision. He would continue to watch Draco. He wasn't going to allow himself be taken again. He just wouldn't.

_Founders' Era_

Salazar couldn't believe where he was. It had been three years since he had helped the werewolves move into the forest. Yet, he didn't expect to end up mated to one and holding their first child. Salazar was completely stunned. He looked at his mate, a woman that he had finally learned was named Serena, and saw that she was smiling. He had also learned that the old woman was right about the fact that Serena had an angelic voice. However, his attention was diverted by the cooing sound that came from his child. He returned to looking at his daughter, completely unaware that it would be her that led his line to becoming head of the clan.

Serena smiled again. ^So, what should she be named?^ Salazar looked at her, stunned. He hadn't thought about any names. He hadn't named Dorian. In fact, the only child he had ever named was Balthezar. Yet, Salazar's mind ended up drifting over to how Dorian had managed to draw Godric out of the castle a few times. It caused him to be even more nervous, as he wondered how long it would take Dorian to realize that Salazar was still alive. He looked at his daughter again. He knew that Serena had seriously asked him the question. He tried to think of a name.

A name suddenly came into his mind. ^How about Psyche?^ He looked at Serena. She smiled and nodded. Psyche yawned and fell asleep. He looked back at his daughter. ^I'm going to do everything I can to help you turn out right.^ Serena touched his arm. He looked at her. He then knew that he would have help, which was something that he was very grateful for. He knew that he would need it. Of that there was no doubt.

A/N: Well, new chapter. Yes, a jump on Salazar's end, but that's what was meant to happen. Hope that you enjoy. Later.


	29. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 28_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,307_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 28

Balthezar was tapping his quill on the table in front of him. He had been writing down what Blaise had already translated of his previously written in Latin Defence essay. He was glad that Blaise still translated from Latin into English for him, but only because it made it easier for him to work on writing in English. This came from the fact that he found that while Ambrosia's leftover magic did allow him to more effectively learn English, it didn't do much when it came to writing in the foreign language. He sighed and pushed the parchment aside. He couldn't really focus on his assignment, for his attention was on some thing that he had been hearing about for the past week. A part of his problem was that it was finally late October and he kept hearing about some holiday called Halloween. He had no idea what this was. There was no such holiday back home. He set his head on the desk and tried to ignore both the chatter of the students and the thoughts of the new holiday. Their excited talk about this day called Halloween really bothered him. He had asked Blaise about it and was told that it had replaced an old tradition. All in all, Balthezar found that he didn't like what he had heard.

The truth was that it was this kind of situation that made him feel out of place. It made him want to return home more than anything else. He did know that there were Christians were around during the time that he had grown up in, but they didn't really bother the Wizarding world. In fact, the Wizarding world was rather isolated from the Muggle areas that made up the Kingdom of Scotland that had existed back then. This allowed for certain things to be different. Some of those things were that the wizards of the time continued to celebrate the old traditions that the Muggles had been replacing with Christianity. This led to Balthezar being unable to understand why the Wizards had left everything behind. Those traditions had worked for a long time. Plus, they had tied into the structures of the ancient Muggles. However, those ancient times had been when wizards hadn't needed to hide what they were. He could recall how the people that no longer followed those ancient traditions had prosecuted those that were supposed to be witches or wizards. All thoughts of that particular fact left him with a headache.

Someone sat across from him. He looked up from his essay. He was in the library, which meant that he could have someone sit across from him. The person that sat there was Hermione. He blinked at her and wondered why she seemed to be fascinated with him. He cleared his throat. He knew that he had to work on speaking English, even though he thought that he sounded like a complete and utter moron. "Yes, may I help you?" He spoke carefully. He had to think of the different words that he had heard and how they were put together. The reading that he had done had helped that situation, though it wasn't by very much. He let out that slow breath again, glad that he had said something properly. Of course, he had heard whispers of people saying that he sounded like the Bulgarian Triwizard Champion, Viktor Krum. He had NO IDEA who that was. Plus, he thought it was insulting when he was of Nordic descent. After all, Salazar had come from the northern lands where Old Norse was spoken. Yet, why he was insulted was because the Bulgarians, as he had looked up on his own one day, were of Slavic descent. They were a completely different group of people.

Hermione seemed to take a moment to figure out what to say in response to what he had said. She gave him a smile. "I wanted to ask you something. I know that everyone says that you have to be related to Salazar Slytherin." Balthezar nodded to what she had said. Hermione smiled at being right about something. "Could you…" She stopped and shook her head. She looked over his shoulder and then walked off. Balthezar was a little confused at that one. He then saw the look in her eyes. It was a slightly glazed look. It wasn't the same kind of look that someone would get when the Imperius curse was used on them, but it was one that told him that someone had cast some kind of compulsion on her.

He went to stop her, but a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He looked at the person and saw that it was Blaise. ~I would be careful there. If she gained any information from you, she would continue to badger you until you hexed her. She's been bothering most of the Slytherins and other Purebloods for years.~ He shook his head in response. Balthezar stared at him and stood up. He also picked up his stuff. He had decided, thanks to Blaise's words, that he didn't want to listen to the gossip going on around him. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. One of those things was to keep watch on Draco. Blaise began to walk with him. ~I've been watching Draco.~ Balthezar had told Blaise about what the blonde had offered to him and what he had chosen to do. Blaise said he would watch Draco as well. Balthezar nodded for Blaise to continue. Blaise smiled. ~Well, it seems as if he was writing a letter to his father. I think that it could have been sent somewhere that it shouldn't have been.~

Balthezar nodded. He was definitely intrigued. He carefully rolled up his scrolls and stuck them in his bag. That was a lot to think about. He thought to himself for several moments. He wondered what could be in that letter. Then, he wondered if there was some way to get it. ~We'll have to figure out some way to find out what's in that letter. I have a feeling that it's not a good thing.~ Blaise nodded and the two lapsed into silence. They were going to face something that they didn't know anything about. Balthezar just hoped it wouldn't lead to a certain old man. Plus, he was glad to focus on something like this. It was easier than focusing on his confusion in regards to all of the changes that he was seeing. Anything was better than focusing on those things he didn't understand. They took up too much of his mind, which made Draco's letter a good reprieve from that. He was glad for it, so very glad.

_Voldemort's Lair_

Voldemort sat with the missive that he had received from one Draco Malfoy. He smirked to himself at the writing upon it. He found it more and more intriguing just how oblivious the young Malfoy was. He laughed to himself and shook his head. He scrunched up the parchment and threw it into the fireplace. He then looked at Nagini and smiled at the large snake. **It appears as if young Balthezar has more secrets than people know about. I wonder if the Malfoy spawn even realizes that Balthezar saw into his attempt to ally himself with the boy. The boy's statement means that he didn't fall for it. This boy is looking more and more intriguing as I learn more about him. Yes, I will make him side with me. After all, his mother did**. He laughed and petted the serpent's head as he began to plot more ways to lead Balthezar to his side. He wanted the boy to join him. He would make him. That was his goal, and he would do everything he could to succeed at it.

A/N: for people to know, the Kingdom of Scotland existed from around 843 to around 1707, those dates are the ones in my history notes. That's how come in the late 900's, Hogwarts would have been directly in that Kingdom and why Balthezar would recognize that separation than the whole idea of the United Kingdom. To go hand in hand with all that, Scotland, through the Picts, started becoming Christian around the late 6th to early 7th century, with the conversion of a Pictish King. The Wizards of Scotland and in general did not put aside, in this story, their beliefs, which are a match to the religions of ancient cultures and tribes until around the 15th to 16th centuries. So, that's specifically why Balthezar recognizes Christianity and it's holidays as Muggle, and anything not fitting what he knows also as leaving the past behind. Hope that explains more about his thoughts in this chapter. Also, look, Voldie's back. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	30. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 29_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,256_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 29

Balthezar's eyes were focused upon Draco as they sat in the Great Hall for dinner. He and Blaise had been trying to figure what was in the letter that Draco had sent. Balthezar didn't know why he thought it, but there was something about the idea of the teen sending a letter that didn't sit well with Balthezar. Of course, he could have been sending a letter to his parents, but that wasn't what it felt like to the young Slytherin. He knew that he had bad feelings in his past that had come true, which was enough to ensure that he paid attention to them when they came about. He rubbed his eyes and frowned at the random thoughts that passed through his mind. He decided that he wasn't going to finish his food. He wasn't hungry.

He stood up and his world began to shift. He stopped and looked around. Nobody except Dumbledore was paying attention to him. He frowned at the old man and shook his head. He had been feeling fine until he had stood up. He was dizzy, but, instead of focusing on it, he tried to think about the food and drink that he had had. There wasn't anything that he had thought had a bad taste. That meant that whatever it was had been tasteless. He fell to his knees right as people began to notice that he wasn't all there. The doors to the Great Hall burst open. Some people looked at the person at the doors. Balthezar had a good view of that person. The only problem was that his eyes were a bit blurred by whatever it was that had been slipped to him. He could make out a short person that looked familiar. The image swam into focus for just a moment. He realized that it was Pandora standing there. She was watching him. He only got that brief glimpse of her eyes widening before his vision went out of focus again.

Pandora had sensed that something was wrong with a member of her family. She had rushed from the rooms that Dumbledore had given her and headed to the Great Hall. She hadn't been seen in the castle because Dumbledore had essentially locked her in her room. He claimed that it was to make sure that she wasn't disruptive to the students. Of course, he knew the reason that she was there, but it didn't stop him from doing it. That action was one of the reasons that her family disliked the man. She had gotten the door open a while before, yet she had decided to show some compliance. Now, it didn't matter. She rushed over to Balthezar and began to run her hands all over him. Her magic was a mix of both shifter and wizard. This mixture had the effect of allowing her to go wand free. While it was rare for a wizard, and even rarer for werewolves that fought their very nature, the shifter part made it possible. It was something that most Wizards would have envied if they could understand it.

Her eyes widened as she recognized what had been slipped to the Slytherin heir. She glared at Dumbledore for letting it happen, though she suspected that he had done it. However, she couldn't be sure which was true. She knew that she would have likely caught it if she hadn't been confined to her room. She thought about what her mother had told her to do if someone was poisoned by the same kind of potion as the one that had been slipped to Balthezar. It wasn't necessarily a poison in the typical sense, but it counted as one in regards to the mind. It took almost no time for her mind to snap into focus. She began to whisper in an archaic language that Balthezar recognized, but couldn't understand. His eyes were rolling just a bit as whatever it was that had happened to him tried to take control.

Pandora kept the spell up. The truth was that it wasn't so much a spell as speaking in an old language with her will behind it. It was old magic from a group of priests. These priests had originated in Ancient Greece. A part of Pandora's family descended from those that had once been children of the healing god in Greece long before. They had then married into a family that had descended from the Priests of Apollo. It had caused the early form of their magic to take root. They had become what they now were when those descendants had combined with both Salazar's type of magic and that of the werewolf's poison. Yet, they never gave up the spells that had been passed down from the priests that had existed in the Classical Hellenic period of Greece.

Balthezar could feel whatever it was she was doing. His mind had been clouding over. It felt as if someone was trying to set his mind in a way that he knew wasn't right. In fact, he was quite certain that whatever it was didn't fit at all. He closed his eyes and let his own magic surrender to the administrations of the little girl. Her magic had that familial edge to it, which helped in letting his own magic give in. He now knew that she was a descendant of Salazar as well. He didn't know how it had happened, but it had. His mind was still hurting, but he let his consciousness go. He knew that he was in good hands in that moment. He collapsed to the floor as he lost consciousness.

Pandora let her magic finish the job. She had done enough to make sure that she no longer needed the spell that she was using. She stood up. Everyone was staring at the little girl. She had glowed a soft blue colour when she had cast the spell. That colour was still surrounding Balthezar; most of it was brightly focused around his head. She glared up at the old man that was watching them from the Head Table. She drew herself up to her full height, which didn't make her much taller at her age. However, the power that she had displayed and the fact that she knew who she was made her seem taller. "You, Headmaster, need to pay attention in who your school is affected by. I don't know who did this, but if it had succeeded, you would have destroyed one of the heirs to Salazar Slytherin." She then used her considerable strength and went to drag Balthezar out of the Great Hall. Blaise came over and picked him up to help her. She looked at him. "Thank you."

Blaise nodded. "You're welcome. I'm glad that someone was capable of doing something to stop whatever was happening to him." She nodded again and the two walked out of the room with Balthezar. The students in the room were watching the interaction. They had all been whispering throughout the whole mess, but none of them had done a single thing to help. Yet, they were focusing on the fact that they had just heard that Balthezar was ONE of the heirs of Slytherin. That caused many of the students to worry about him. Plus, they wondered who the other was. They fell silent. Everything was left to their minds as they were forced to figure out what had happened. It was obviously important. They just had to solve it for themselves.

A/N: Yes, this chapter didn't have a lot of dialogue, the reason for that was to set up more of certain characters. For extras, the Classical Hellenic Period is also known as Classical Greece and that took place during the 5th and 4th centuries BC. Plus, it's shifting things for the next parts of the story. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	31. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 30_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,167_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 30

Balthezar's mind was clearing up as he began to regain consciousness. He could feel something under him that wasn't his bed or the floor of the Great Hall. He carefully opened his eyes and squinted. Everything was still a bit blurry, but he assumed that was the normal effect of having just regained consciousness. There were two voices talking next to where he lay. He carefully listened to hear what they were saying. He recognized them after a few moments. The first voice was that of Blaise Zabini. The other was that of Pandora. He had heard her voice only a couple of times, but it was enough to be ingrained into his memory forever. He finally turned his head and looked at them.

Pandora's head turned towards him and she smiled. "You're awake. You've been out for four hours. I was beginning to think that I was wrong about getting to you in time." Balthezar didn't say anything. Instead, he had gone to trying to sit up. His body felt like someone had tried to smack him with a war hammer. Blaise's hand came to rest on his shoulder. Balthezar looked at him. Blaise shook his head. Balthezar sighed and let Blaise force him to stay where he was. Pandora smiled. "It's nice to have such caring friends. It's a trait that we of Slytherin descent often miss out on." Balthezar looked at her. He kind of wondered what that was about. He knew that Salazar's previous wife hadn't been all that caring, but it was kind of weird to hear that. In fact, he was still trying to figure out their relation.

He groaned and closed his eyes. He wasn't ready to think about all of that. In fact, his mind still felt horrible. He knew that it was time to once again try speaking in English. He only hoped that he would succeed. In fact, he was quite certain that whatever he was going to say would either sound like crap or wasn't going to come out in English at all. The only reason that he thought that was because his head hurt. He let out a slow breath. "What…" He completely blanked on what he was going to say after that one word. He couldn't figure out what it was that he wanted to say. He let out a slow breath and decided to not try saying that in English. He looked at Blaise. *What happened?* That was all that there was to it. He didn't even realize, until Blaise stared at him with a confused look on his face, that he hadn't spoken in Latin. He mentally swore to himself at that. He knew he was really screwed up if he couldn't tell what language he had spoken in.

Pandora chuckled. "It's okay, Balthezar Slytherin. The werewolf tribe has actually learned many languages. You see, minus Latin, we kept the languages alive. Our culture demands it. We were a grouping of people that were brought together under the pact of the shifters. Originally, we only had the full moon language to help us understand each other. However, we were able to teach each other our languages. When other languages came in, we learned it and assimilated one language as a standard. Luckily, we still learned others. This means that Old Welsh has not died among us. After all, we have those that are still bound by the rites of those ancients." Balthezar nodded a bit. It was nice for someone to understand him, though he knew that he needed to get an answer to his question relatively soon. He didn't want to wait forever. She smiled again. "Someone poisoned you with a mind potion. I cleared it from your system, but you lost consciousness. Blaise and I brought you to the rooms that the headmaster had provided me with. It's safe here. Now, you need to relax and begin to feel better. Moving isn't a good idea for a bit." He nodded. He understood the last bit.

Blaise looked at her and then at Balthezar. There was obviously something on his mind that he didn't know how to say out loud. Pandora smirked and pushed him. Blaise glared at her and then looked at Balthezar. "I can safely say that the potion wasn't of the Dark Lord's doing. This kind of potion doesn't fit him at all. However, neither of us can figure out who did it. Pandora says it had to be the headmaster. I kind of agree with her, but we have no proof." Balthezar frowned and thought about it. He kind of wondered how it would have been the old man's doing. Yet, it made sense to him. It seemed like something that the man would do. It then came to Balthezar just why that would be the case. He started to think over several things at once. What that had come to mind was enough to make him sit up so fast that both Blaise and Pandora were startled.

Pandora stared at him with wide eyes. It was obvious that she hadn't expected him to be able to move just yet. Balthezar stared at her and then at Blaise. It seemed as if the final remnants that he had been fighting with were gone. ~The old man would have likely done it so that he could get at the Quetzalcoatl. He would have heard those rumours that the Slytherins started.~ Blaise stared at him and then looked at Pandora. She stared back. She didn't know what Balthezar had said in that instant, though that was only because she didn't know Latin. Blaise was looking over her head. He was too busy assimilating what Balthezar had said to register her stare. Of course, Balthezar was too shocked with what he had realized to remember to even say it in a language that Pandora could understand.

Blaise then seemed to realize that Pandora hadn't understood what Balthezar had said. He cleared his throat. "He said that he's figured out what's going on. There is a Quetzalcoatl in the school. Apparently Salazar Slytherin placed it here. The creature got out of the Chamber and one of the boys in the dorm saw it. It's started a whole lot of gossiping. If that has reached the headmaster…He would want to use it. I agree with Balthezar." Pandora frowned and seemed to think about that. She then nodded in agreement with them. It was obvious that the three of them were on the same page at that particular moment. The group remained silent as they thought about what they had concluded. It wasn't a good thought at all. In fact, none of them were too thrilled with it. Balthezar let his mind wander. This was not good for him, though that was something that he knew. He would have to stay on his toes even more so than before. He just hoped that it wouldn't get too bad. Oh did he hope that.

A/N: Well, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Hm…Looks like the Headmaster is being sneaky. For those that wonder on Pandora's way of speaking, this is how she talks when she's explaining her people's culture. Later.


	32. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 31_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 910_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 31

Balthezar sat in the Chamber of Secrets with Pandora. The little werewolf girl had asked him to show her the Chamber after Blaise had left the two of them alone. He had accepted the task because he had wanted to make sure that they would have a place where they could talk in private. This was helped by the fact that the young girl had caught Balthezar's interest. However, he found himself sitting in the Chamber listening to the sounds that the place made. He wondered where Psdiel was, but he didn't bother to voice that out loud. He knew that the Basilisk would show up in his own time. That was how it had always worked after all. Pandora yelped and drew Balthezar's attention away from his thoughts. He turned his head and saw that the Quetzalcoatl was flying towards him. Balthezar sat up a bit straighter.

The creature let itself drift down to Balthezar's eye level. The two stared at each other. The Quetzalcoatl then let out the snake equivalent of a groan. **It has been a while since we last saw each other. What have you been up to? Oh, never mind. I don't want to know. I need you to know that I've heard the giant snake say that it's heard whisperings of other people talking about me**. That caused Balthezar to stare. He didn't know that Psdiel could hear people talking through the walls. However, the creature hearing such talk told Balthezar that people were sharing the rumours about the Quetzalcoatl. There was a chance that Psdiel could have misheard what was said, but he didn't know if that was the case. He stood up faster than the creature could react. The Quetzalcoatl seemed to spiral through the air from Balthezar's sudden movements.

Pandora came over when she saw that Balthezar had stood up. She looked up at the taller Slytherin. "What is the matter?" She was watching him intently. Balthezar didn't respond right away. There was something else that he was thinking about. It had just hit him that the rumours were likely to go further than just the headmaster. He was breathing quickly at the thoughts that raced through his mind. Pandora touched his arm. He jumped and looked at her. The Quetzalcoatl started that snake like laughter at the boy's reaction. Balthezar gave him a dirty look.

Luckily, Balthezar registered that Pandora had spoken to him after a few moments. It took a little longer to respond, but that was because he had to recall what she had said. He let out a slow breath. -Psdiel, that's the Basilisk, has heard people talking. I didn't think that he could hear through the walls, but that's not important.- He shook his head. -He heard people talking about the Quetzalcoatl. I'm worried. That means that the headmaster does know. The problem is that I didn't think about the fact that this information could get back to HIM.- Him meant Voldemort.

Pandora stared at him for several moments. She seemed to think on the words that the teen had spoken. The group was silent for several moments. She then made a noise. "It seems as if we need to investigate this a bit more. I think that you should talk to Blaise and see if he can find out who would share this kind of information. It would have to be more than just the boy that you said you were watching." Balthezar nodded. That was as good a place to start as any. They then decided that it was best to let Pandora continue to look around. After all, there was nothing that they could do yet.

_Voldemort's Lair_

The Dark Lord chuckled to himself and laid a hand on top of Nagini's head. He seemed to be looking at the missive that he had received from one of the students. He wasn't surprised that it had taken so long to get anything from the student. After all, this wasn't the most informative time of the year. The students always seemed to be in a state where they never bothered to inform people of what they learned until it too late to create detailed plans. He stroked the large snake's head. **Ah, Nagini, it is wonderful what the students will tell me is happening up at the school**. The snake looked at him with her head tilted to the side. She seemed to want him to continue. Voldemort didn't.

Nagini nudged the hand in order to prompt more words from her master, though it didn't work. She hissed angrily. **What do you mean by that? What have you been told? It would have to be something really good to have you chuckling like this**. She watched as her master stood up and left her at the throne that she was draped over. He threw the paper into the air and incinerated it with a wave of his wand.

Voldemort turned towards her. **It appears that my ancestor hid something from me in the Chamber. I wonder what else he could have hidden. However, I'm more intrigued by the Quetzalcoatl that's there. I think it's the perfect serpent for me to have**. He then laughed to himself and set to calling his followers. He had to share the information that he had received with them. After all, it was going to be time to move his forces forward soon, which was exactly what he wanted.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you like it. Hm…Seems everyone likes to go after this interesting serpent. Later.


	33. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 32_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,186_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 32

Balthezar was walking towards the headmaster's office. The man had called him to his office by using one of the teachers. The young Slytherin didn't like what he was hearing, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He sighed and continued his walk. He was feeling a bit alone. In fact, he was thinking about how he had completely forgotten about the last time that he had seen Salazar. He shook his head. He knew that it had been when he was sent to get Pandora. It was a while ago basically. He rubbed his eyes and stopped as a chill descended around him. The necklace that he had been wearing began to cool down as well.

He looked around. His heart was racing at the sign of what was happening. He didn't like the feeling of being left alone. He wrapped his hand around the pendant. He looked straight ahead and saw the spirit form of Salazar appear. He walked forward. The man looked at him. He still looked old and worn. It did worry Balthezar a bit, but he figured that there was a reason for it. Salazar waited for Balthezar to get to him. Balthezar stopped when he was in front of the man. -It's been so long. What's been going on that's caused you to stay away?- He had hated feeling like he was alone. It didn't matter if Blaise and Pandora were there for him; he was still away from what he had known.

Salazar watched him for a moment longer and then sighed. -I'm sorry about that, Balthezar. I've had many things that have kept me away. You don't need to rely on me so much. I know that you feel alone; it was a part of the reason that I put you in contact with Pandora. She can help you. She'll also help you be less lonely. She is the descendant of my daughter. I ended up mated to a werewolf woman in the tribe. I'm the one that allowed them to move into the forest. I gave them and the centaurs protection. They can't be evicted. I know that is a shock, but I'm glad that I did it. However, I came here for one reason. Beware of the headmaster. He'll be trying to do what he can to get you to tell him about the Quetzalcoatl. We already know that creature can't fall into either his or Voldemort's hands.- Balthezar nodded in agreement. They couldn't allow it. He knew that quite well. He closed his eyes and felt the chill disappear. He opened his eyes and saw that Salazar was gone. He closed his eyes again and let out a slow breath. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with those that were his family. He could understand what Salazar was saying with Pandora, but that didn't mean that it was any easier.

He began walking once again. He reached the gargoyle and said the password that had been told to him. He was glad that the gargoyle had understood him. He felt as if he had mangled it. It was apparent that either he hadn't or that the statue was good at understanding the way that anyone sounded. He got onto the stairs and let them take him up. He knocked on the door when he reached the top of the stairs. "Enter." He knew that to be Dumbledore's voice. He stood up straighter and opened the door. He walked in and stalled at the sight of what was in front of him. He saw Dumbledore, which wasn't a surprise. Yet, he also saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The only other people that he could see were red headed ones that he didn't know. Balthezar didn't like what he saw. He carefully closed the door. He didn't want to put his back to anyone. Yet, he couldn't be aware of everything. Something hit his senses and he turned around. Right as he turned to face what he had sensed, he was hit with a stunner. He was out for the count until someone revived him.

_Founders' Era_

Salazar was scowling as he waited at the inn on Grey Vale for the person that had contacted him. He had received the letter as he was spending time with his three-year-old little girl. Leaving her with her mother was all well and good, but he still wanted to be with her. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he waited. It was moments after he did that when he heard someone sitting across from him. He opened an eye and saw Helga sitting there. He didn't want to see the woman, but he wasn't about to ignore her request. She hadn't betrayed him in the same way as Rowena. Plus, she wasn't out to sully his reputation like Godric. All in all, she was safe from his wrath for the most part.

Helga gave him a smile. It was a watery smile, but one none-the-less. It was obvious that she was glad to see her old friend. She wiped her eyes. ^I'm sorry that I appear to be so upset. I didn't like that you were thrown out of the school. I was also upset when I learned of what Rowena had done to you.^ She stopped and shook her head. Salazar sighed. He didn't like that his friend was upset, but there wasn't anything that he could really do about it. He was living a new life. He just wanted to know what Helga wanted. She wiped her eyes. ^I came to tell you something that I have learned. There is a tribe of werewolves living in the forest. Godric has tried everything that he can to get rid of them, but he hasn't been successful. I know that you can at least go into the forest. Is there any way that you can go and convince them to leave? I don't want them hurting the children.^

Salazar sat there and thought about whether it was safe to tell her. He knew that she hadn't betrayed him yet. She had heard about what Rowena had done, but he couldn't be certain of whether or not he could trust her. He sighed and nodded. He knew that he had to tell her. ^What I'm about to say cannot be told to either Godric or Rowena.^ Helga stared at him and nodded. He let out a breath. ^They're there because I asked them to be. I performed a ritual so that they wouldn't be expelled. They are safe. I asked them there to protect the school. Besides, I wouldn't want them to leave. I live there with them. My new wife and daughter are among them.^ Helga stared at him. She then nodded. It was obvious that she didn't know what to say. He then stood up. ^I need to go, Helga. Just keep what I told you a secret.^ He then walked out of the inn and went home. He had to tell the tribe what was going on.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. And look, the past came back again. There is obviously a reason for it. Later.


	34. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 33_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,243_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 33

Balthezar groaned. He was awakening from the stunner that had been cast upon him. When he was certain that he was recovered enough, he opened his eyes. He was tied to a chair in a room that he had never seen before. He struggled against the bonds that held him down. He looked around and didn't see anyone at first. That was the disconcerting part. He didn't know who could have done this to him. It wasn't necessarily a good thing to be dealing with after waking up. There was nobody in the room that he was in, but he could see things that he had recognized from the flat that Lucius had put him up in. There was a stove and other things that looked like the kitchen that he had been unsure of how to use. He frowned and then looked the other direction. There really was nobody in the room with him. He then heard a thumping sound. He started struggling yet again. He didn't like the noises that he heard. It was like two uneven footsteps. He knew that those footsteps were wrong. He had no idea who they belonged to, but he knew that they likely belonged to the person that had stunned him.

The door slammed open and two people walked into the room. He recognized the first one. The first one was Dumbledore. He scowled at the man. He didn't think that it was right for the man to tie him up, but it seemed that it didn't matter to the headmaster. The other man was one that Balthezar didn't know. The man was heavily scarred and had an eye that spun around wildly in the socket. That eye made Balthezar want to shudder. He would have done so if he wasn't tied up and struggling against the bonds. He glared darkly at the two people in front of him. He knew that he was better than this. Yet, he felt as if there was something wrong.

Dumbledore gave Balthezar a smile. "It's good that you rejoined us. It took longer than normal for that spell to wear off of you. I would have thought that it wouldn't have taken as long. Yet, we can never judge these things." Balthezar glared more darkly. Being stunned was something that was hard to often deal with. He was beginning to wonder more and more about why Salazar had determined that he had to come back to this time.

The other man seemed to sense that Balthezar wasn't going to talk. The man looked at Balthezar. "Look here, boy, you have something that we would like. We've all heard rumours of the Quetzalcoatl that has been spotted. That creature would be a great asset in making sure that people don't lose hope." Balthezar stared at the man. He found it quite amusing that he didn't beat around the bush when it came to what he wanted from someone. He was rather direct in making sure his demands were stated quite plainly.

Balthezar thought for a moment. He knew that he could say something in Latin and one of them would likely understand him. Yet, he wanted to do something else. He was thinking that something else was needed. That made it easier for him to decide. He mentally smirked to himself and looked right at the man that had talked to him. **Why would I ever tell you whether that's right or not? It's none of your business. That creature was placed where it was for it's own safety**. Despite what people thought, a Parselmouth could talk in Parseltongue without looking at a snake. It just required more concentration to do so. Balthezar had to think hard to say that without a real serpent, but it had proven easier when he had thought about what he was going to say first. Plus, Salazar had made sure that he had practice doing so.

The man glared, but Dumbledore held up his hand and stopped him from saying anything. Balthezar was mentally laughing at them. It was fun to watch the man get angry over something so little. Dumbledore smiled. "Now, Mr. Slytherin, we don't like doing this. After all, you're obviously not working for the other side. I find that fascinating really. You seem to remain utterly neutral. I would certainly like to count you among our allies. I would even love to know more about your parents. You're a very mysterious individual. Your lack of English seems to also create problems. So, let's try to stay out of the Parseltongue." Balthezar resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be that easy to appease. He was going to be hard pressed to do anything that they wanted.

There was a loud bang moments later that led down to where they were. Balthezar tilted his head to the side and tried to think about what the noise could be. A person then came down the stairs fast. Balthezar stared. Standing there was both Ambrosia and her daughter, Pandora. The man that Balthezar didn't know held out his wand towards them.

Ambrosia smiled. "Your defences on this place are rather weak. I was able to get in so easily. Then again, Fidelius charms don't work on everyone. Our magic is so ingrained in our packs that they're not really that hard, especially when you know a werewolf to follow." She smirked and looked at Balthezar. She then walked over to the man. "Hello, Alastor Moody, now…Out of my way." She pushed him back. Moody ended up stepping back as Pandora went over and started to untie Balthezar. Dumbledore looked at them. There was something on his face that unnerved Balthezar.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think that he can go anywhere, Miss Pandora." Ambrosia got in between them. She was doing what she knew that she had to. Balthezar was family, even if the relation was distant. They still shared the genes of one ancestor that was the same.

She looked at him. "Trust me, Dumbledore, messing with things that you do not know about is bad for you." She knew that threatening the man could be a bad idea. Luckily, the man didn't know that they had followed Remus Lupin in. The truth was that they had appealed to his sense of family. It was amazing how werewolves in packs really could hold onto to each other. It was easy to get them to follow, even if they didn't have a pack. Plus, Ambrosia had offered him a place. He had turned it down to stay with his friend, but he wasn't going to let a pack be upset like his had been.

Pandora got the bonds undone. She took Balthezar's hand. She saw Moody getting ready to fight again. She looked at Ambrosia. "We need to go." Ambrosia nodded and smirked. Pandora grabbed a hold of the back of Ambrosia's clothes.

Ambrosia smiled. "When you're ready to act like a proper person and not try to essentially take a rightful heir out of the school, we'll talk." She then said something in an archaic language and disappeared with Balthezar and Pandora. Balthezar was stunned, but he was beginning to understand what Salazar had been thinking. He didn't completely get it yet, but he was close. He knew that. As he appeared among the tribe of wolves, he knew that he would figure it out.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you all liked it. Later.


	35. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar_  
Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape_  
Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus_  
Rating_: M_  
Chapter_: 34_  
Genre_: Supernatural_  
Words per Chapter_: 1,709_  
Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?_  
Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!**  
Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 34

Balthezar watched the people in the werewolf tribe move around. He was a little worried about a few things. One of those worries was Blaise. He knew that the boy was a friend of his. He hoped that the boy wouldn't become a part of Dumbledore's watch list. He knew that was highly likely to happen, but that didn't stop that he had that hope anyways. He watched as the others in the tribe moved around to do the tasks that they had been assigned for the day.

Someone walked up to him. He looked at the person and saw that it was Pandora. She was smiling at him. She didn't say anything. Instead, she took his hand and dragged him to the home that she and her mother lived in. Balthezar blinked and wondered what it was that she was doing. He was pulled through the door. In the main area of the home was Blaise. Balthezar stared at that. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked down at Pandora. Her smile had turned into a smirk. "Oh, don't be so shocked. He would be in danger staying up at the school. I'm pretty certain that you know that. All I did was sneak in and get him. I was lucky that he was on his way out of those rooms you all stay in."

Balthezar looked at both Blaise and Pandora. He cleared his throat. He didn't know what she was doing by this. He did know that Blaise being his friend was a good way to put him in danger. However, he didn't think that 'kidnapping' a student was necessarily a good thing. He looked at Blaise. ~I'm glad that you're all right. Do you know what happened?~ Blaise nodded. Balthezar let out a slow breath. He was glad that he didn't have to explain it.

Balthezar had been making a plan. He knew that he needed to do something in regards to Dumbledore. It seemed a bit insane that he had so many different areas to go over. He rubbed his eyes and thought about how to explain everything. There were a few things that he had to figure out.

Blaise looked at him again. "I get the feeling that something is going on. What she told me does make sense for the headmaster on some level. He's completely against the Dark Lord. He will do anything to make sure that the people don't lose hope." It was Balthezar's turn to nod. He knew that. It wasn't a question right then. Yet, he still had no idea of what to do. He thought about it. The first part was easy. It was the rest that was the problem.

Pandora looked at him. "You're thinking of returning to the Chamber, aren't you? I'm not against that. But to do something against Dumbledore in his own school won't be easy. You also have to watch out for the insane one." Balthezar knew that insane one meant Voldemort. He nodded and looked around.

He let out a slow breath. He decided that he was going to put his skills at Modern English to use right then. "I do not like this. I need to get into the Chamber. There are tunnels that I can use. I need to because of Salazar. I am only now figuring out what Salazar truly sent me here for." He stopped there. He hated talking in English. He knew that he sounded rather bad. He had figured out a lot in regards to the language, but that didn't mean that his speaking ability had caught up yet. He was glad that he could form coherent sentences. That didn't mean that he was forming sentences that were up to the standard of someone that had spoken the language all of their lives.

Blaise nodded. "Well, I don't think we have much of a choice. Pandora is involved for whatever reason that she is. I'm now involved because of the headmaster. So, let's just start planning and then we'll work on getting our…Rebellion started." Balthezar nodded and the three sat on the thick pile of furs that made up the seats. They then began to make their plan.

_Headmaster's Office_

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth. In the office with him was Alastor Moody. Moody was still angry over the boy getting away. What was worse was that they had just discovered that one of the students was missing as well. Dumbledore looked at his Phoenix. He knew that the creature wasn't really his. He just stuck around. Yet, Fawks seemed to be uninterested in dealing with Dumbledore of late. He kind of wondered if the creature was going to leave relatively soon. He could see that the bird wasn't thrilled with anything that he had done.

Dumbledore stopped in front of the window that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. "I'm not sure how to proceed, Alastor. I know where the werewolves that took the boy are. Yet, I can't get to them. There are barriers around the forest. They were raised rather recently. My best guess is that Salazar Slytherin created them. If that's the case, then there's no way to get in. After all, the man was known for his use of the dark arts." He turned towards Alastor. The man had that perpetual scowl on his face. It was obvious that he was REALLY annoyed at the boy getting away.

Alastor huffed. "I'm not certain that you should have bothered with the boy. I could have told you that anyone who calls himself Slytherin would NEVER give over something like that. We've got the Order members searching the castle for any way to find the creature. People would love to see such a creature. They do mean hope." He shook his head. "However, I highly doubt that this will work. It's unlikely that we'll find anything that Slytherin hid. Also, that boy is going to be just as rotten as the man that he shares a name with."

Dumbledore sighed. He knew that Alastor would believe that. He had seen the boy and didn't think that in the least. He went to touch Fawks, but the bird made a noise and flamed out of the room. Dumbledore shook his head. "Well, there goes Fawks. I'm certain that he'll come back soon. That bird probably needs a break from the hustle and bustle of the school." He was saying that mainly for Alastor. He didn't think that was the case. He then looked at Alastor. "That boy isn't as dark as his ancestor. That much I can say for certain. He is a bit naïve, but he's not someone that is as dark as you're accusing him of being. He will likely return when he realizes that this is the safest place for him." He nodded to himself. That was something that Dumbledore firmly believed.

_Voldemort's Lair_

Voldemort was currently in front of both Lucius and Severus. He was listening to what Severus was telling him about what was going on in the Order. He started laughing at what was happening. He wasn't surprised in the least that Balthezar had gotten away. He smirked and looked at the two men again. They had stood up straighter at the sound of his laughter. It was obvious that they were nervous. It wasn't always a good thing to hear Voldemort laughing. That laughter could mean that he was getting ready to curse someone.

Lucius cleared his throat. Voldemort looked at him. Lucius carefully bowed his head. "My Lord, what do you want us to do? We don't know where those people would have taken the boy. You said that you wanted him and the serpent that he's apparently guarding." He was wording his speech in such a way that he was less likely to be given a Cruciatus Curse for talking out of turn.

Voldemort looked at him and gave him a smirk. "It's quite simple, Lucius. We'll be doing nothing. The boy will do what he wants. I think the turn that this is taking is good for us. Dumbledore is putting his attention on my son. That's a good thing. That gives us free reign to do things. I do believe that we'll be able to make use of that. We'll get the boy and the serpent at some other point." He continued to smirk. He was too busy thinking to throw curses at his two followers. He gestured for them to leave. The two kissed the hem of his robes and left.

_Werewolf Tribe Home_

Balthezar nodded after the three had formulated some kind of plan. He sat there with his arms crossed. He wasn't sure that this would work. He knew that parts of it would. The rest of it he wasn't so sure of. There was something about it that made him think that they needed to hold off.

Flames then appeared in the middle of the group. They jumped at the sight. They saw Fawks when the flames had disappeared. Blaise glared at the phoenix. Balthezar went to back up. Pandora gave the bird a smile. "Hello dear Phoenix. It's nice to see you. Did you leave the headmaster?" The bird looked at her and trilled a note that the group could only take as an affirmative.

Blaise was staring at the bird. "How can we be certain that the bird is telling the truth?" The bird looked at him. The two stared at each other. Blaise backed off after a bit. "All right, I'll take its word."

Balthezar smiled. He remembered what he had learned about phoenixes when he was growing up. ~Blaise, don't assume that the bird would be here to trick us. The Phoenix, like the Unicorn, is an honest creature. It will only tell the truth.~ Blaise nodded. He still wasn't sure about that, but he had grown up in a time where you couldn't believe in anything's honesty. Balthezar smiled once more. "This is good. The phoenix has come here. I thank you great phoenix. We appreciate the help that you offer." The bird nodded and landed on Balthezar's shoulder. This was a good thing to have happen. Of that Balthezar was certain.

A/N: Well, here we are. It looks as if all the players are in place. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Later.


	36. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 35  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 866  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 35

Balthezar once again found himself staring at the tunnel that led into the castle. He knew what he had to do, though it helped that his decision was backed by a phoenix. He was alone while doing this. Both Blaise and Pandora had wanted to come, but he had told them that they couldn't do that. He had to go and do this on his own. He let out a slow breath and whispered something in Parseltongue. The tunnel let him in after the words were spoken. The barrier that was on it was to keep others out. Salazar hadn't wanted most people to bother the Basilisk. Balthezar walked through the tunnel. His footsteps echoed through the dark corridor. The lights only came on when he was near them.

Balthezar reached a crossroads in the passageway. One led to the Chamber, one led to the entrance where he had escaped the one time, and one led to a place that he didn't know. He closed his eyes and listened. The dripping sounds from the Chamber's water met his ears. He turned left and walked into the corridor. Torches lit up the moment that he stepped into it. He knew he had made the right choice then. Salazar had always made sure that the tunnels that led to the Chamber would end up lit. Other paths he didn't much care about. People would find them. Yet, they would only become lit when the person was near the torches.

He walked down the tunnel. It sloped towards the Chamber. He was glad that he had found it. However, he seemed to randomly run into something. He looked up to see what it was. He was careful as he did so. After all, he didn't want to look the Basilisk in the eyes. He wasn't expecting the large serpent, but only because the thing that he had run into was smaller than any part of the Basilisk was.

What he had run into was the Quetzalcoatl. He stared at the creature. He hadn't expected to actually run into the winged serpent. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. He was kind of glad about that, though that fact also left him a bit worried. He looked at the creature. **What do you think you're doing? You can't be here**. The serpent tilted his head to the side.

The creature flew the short distance to Balthezar and wrapped himself around the teen's shoulders. **I was flying the corridors. I can't get out. The entrances are blocked from actual serpents going through them on their own. Now, are you here to take me out? I don't like it here**. The serpent looked at Balthezar. It was obvious that he was trying to will the boy to do what he wanted him to. Balthezar stared back.

He then nodded after a moment. **That was why I came here. I came to get you. The headmaster is after you. It's only a matter of time before he finds a way to get around Salazar's safeguards. Also, the Dark Lord could get in here and try to take you. It's best to take you where I am now. Please remain where you are and I'll take you out**. The creature nodded and let his head lay on Balthezar's shoulder. Balthezar turned and walked down the hall. He was glad that he didn't have to go and search for the creature in the Chamber. It was hard to find something small in such a large area.

He was quiet as he walked through the corridor. His footsteps echoed and he could hear the hisses that came from the Quetzalcoatl. The creature wasn't creating any real words. The sounds were just hisses. Balthezar let the creature do that. He was focused on getting out of there. The creature continued it's pointless hissing as they continued on. Balthezar knew that it was easy to get lost. He reached the end of the corridor and walked into the main passage. He knew that he had turned at that point. He looked down one direction and then down the other. The side that he had originally walked through was still lit. The other side was as dark as it had been before. He silently thanked Salazar for his thinking. He REALLY didn't want to get lost.

He walked down the hall. It didn't take him long to reach the exit. He walked out and saw Pandora there. Blaise wasn't. He frowned. He had thought that Blaise would be there. Pandora smiled at him. She seemed to realize what he was thinking. "Your friend had a headache. That caused mother to send him to bed. Come, we need to get the little serpent somewhere warm." She then started walking off. Balthezar watched her for a few moments. He then began to follow her. He could tell that this girl would become the next leader of the pack some day. She had the same strength and commanding air that her mother did. Balthezar knew that what was going on was too easy, but at least something was going right. He just wondered how long that would last for.

A/N: There we go. Sorry about the length, this is a bridge chapter to the next part. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	37. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 36  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,110  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 36

Balthezar walked into the hut that Blaise was in. He saw the boy sitting at the table that was in the centre of the main room. He tilted his head to the side and watched the boy that hadn't appeared to notice him yet. Pandora had gone to inform Ambrosia about the fact that there was now a Quetzalcoatl in the tribe's home. Everyone knew what that would likely mean, but there were more things happening than anyone could imagine. The Quetzalcoatl had followed Pandora over Balthezar. That was fine with him. He didn't want the creature alone with people who couldn't understand it.

Blaise looked at Balthezar. He seemed to have realized that the boy was there. He gave him a slight smile. "It feels quite different being here. If I didn't have to think about what the old man could be up to, I wouldn't be here. Yet, I don't mind it that much." Balthezar tilted his head to the side. He kind of wondered what the boy had meant by that. It was a little confusing to him. Then again, he was still confused by a lot of things that were happening. Suddenly, there were happy yells outside. The two got up and walked out. It was obvious why people were happy all of a sudden. There was snow falling. The snow was coming a bit later that year than normal. In fact, it was already well into November. The little kids of the werewolf tribe were running around trying to catch the snowflakes that fell.

Balthezar stared at them and blinked. He had experienced many snowfalls on the grounds of the school. He hadn't ever seen them when in the forest, but that was mainly because he had stayed out of there. He continued to look up at the snow and his mind wandered to the first snowfall that he could remember.

**Flashback**

Balthezar was a wide-eyed three-year-old. His black hair was just brushing his shoulders. His hands were pressed against the glass of the window that he was at. He was kneeling on a bench so that he could see out of the window. His mouth was open as he stared at the sea of white snowflakes that fell from the sky. It was rather dim out thanks to all of the clouds. He let out a breath that came out as a puff of white fog. It wasn't always that warm in the castle. This wasn't even changed with all of the fires being lit. He was wearing a very thick tunic with leggings and thick, animal fur boots. He also had on a cloak made from animal skins. He smiled as he saw the white fog that had formed on the window. He then laughed.

A person came up to him and touched his shoulder. Balthezar looked up. It was Salazar. The two were actually in Helga's rooms. Salazar had done that in the hopes that Balthezar would warm up a bit. Their rooms weren't the warmest in the castle. That privilege had gone to Helga. Salazar gave the boy a smile. -The snow is nice, isn't it?- Balthezar nodded in response. Salazar shook his head. He sat on the bench next to the young boy. -What's on your mind?-

Balthezar looked at him and blinked. He hadn't really been thinking about too much. He had been focused on the snow that was falling outside. -Nothing. I was just looking at how pretty the snow is. It's so cold here.- Salazar took off his own cloak and put it around Balthezar's shoulders. The boy almost disappeared completely underneath the large article of clothing. His little head was all that could be seen, though not by much. Salazar chuckled at the sight and cast a simple warming charm on himself. Balthezar blinked. -What did you do?-

Salazar blinked at the boy. He hadn't remembered that Balthezar had never seen a warming charm before. -Oh, that was a warming charm. They're relatively new. Rowena created this one. She hasn't perfected it for all ages yet. So, it's not really safe to use at your age. You could end up overheating, which would could make you very sick.- Balthezar nodded and hugged the man that had been raising him. Salazar hugged back. He held onto the boy and did share some of the warmth that the warming charm had given him.

Balthezar cuddled into Salazar. -Warm.- He then began to drift off to sleep. He was a little past his normal nap time. Salazar picked the boy up and walked closer to one of the seats near the fire. He would do what he could to keep the boy from freezing. Balthezar smiled a bit at being moved and then completely drifted off.

**End Flashback**

Balthezar shook his head and snapped out of that memory. He had no idea why, but seeing snow always reminded him of that moment. He sighed and looked back at the kids that ran through it. He hadn't seen as many children playing in the snow when he was little. It wasn't exactly something that they always had time for. He sighed and looked over at Blaise. The boy was looking up at the snow lost in his own thoughts. He then looked away and saw Pandora coming over with the Quetzalcoatl in her clothes. She smiled at him.

He nodded to her. He then cleared his throat. "Ambrosia approve?" He knew that Pandora had told her of the plan earlier, but that didn't mean that she had liked it.

Pandora handed the creature to him. It went and hid in Balthezar's clothes. She then nodded. "She did. I knew that she would. We need to keep creatures like this safe. We may be here to protect the school, but there are other beings that need our help as well. We're all doing our part." She then turned and looked at the snow. Balthezar watched her for several moments. He found it interesting that she wasn't playing like the other kids were. It seemed as if she was a very mature for her age. She then turned and looked back at him with a smile on her face. "Let's get inside and relax." She then walked into the hut.

Balthezar took Blaise's hand and walked in as well. They could all crowd around the fire that was in the hearth near the centre, though not as near as the table, of the hut. He thought that the warm fire was a better idea than being outside. Blaise didn't argue as they went in. After all, a little warmth was always nice.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. This is a nice little moment in the middle of all the planning and movements. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	38. Chapter 37

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 37  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,352  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 37

Balthezar was awoken rather early in the morning. He made a noise and opened his eyes. He looked at the person that had decided that it was time for him to get up. Above him stood Ambrosia. His eyes widened at the sight of the tribe leader. He hadn't expected her to wake him up. She held her finger to her lips and gestured for him to get dressed. She walked out of the hut. Balthezar figured that she wanted him to come with her. He knew that he could trust her, though he was still unsure about what her motives could be.

He quickly got into the clothes that the tribe had given to him and walked out of the hut. He found that he was more comfortable in his new clothes, but that was only because the garments were more familiar to him. He saw Ambrosia standing at the edge of the village and made his way over to her. He wondered where she was taking him. She held her hand to her lips again and began to walk. Balthezar followed after her.

He continued to walk behind her, though he wasn't sure what was going on. Suddenly, she stopped walking after they had entered a clearing that was close to the one that the tribe lived in. Ambrosia looked around and cleared her throat. "Marius! I've brought the boy!" Her voice rang throughout the clearing. Balthezar frowned at that one.

A rustling sound met Balthezar's ears. He looked around the clearing in the hopes that he could find out where the sound was coming from. He then heard the crunch of snow moments later. He looked in the direction that the noise had come from. Balthezar's eyes widened the moment that the person came into the clearing. The person was a centaur. This particular centaur had pure white fur on the horse part of the body. He could have blended in with the snow. Yet, that wasn't the reason that Balthezar paid attention to him. This centaur wasn't giving them the kind of look that centaurs usually would. In fact, the man looked at them without making them feel as if he was looking through them.

Balthezar forced himself to look away from the man's eyes and instead took in the sight of the man's necklace. It was heavily decorated with blue and red beads. They glittered in such a way that Balthezar thought that they were truly enchanted. However, he couldn't be certain about that. The stone that was in the centre of the necklace was shaped like a star. Luckily, it was made from a gem that Balthezar had always been interested in. That was only because Salazar happened to love the stone. The stone was an emerald.

The centaur bowed, his long brown hair falling into his face. The centaur stood up again and looked at Balthezar. "Is this the boy that you spoke about, Ambrosia?" She nodded. The centaur smiled. "We've seen his coming in the stars. This boy is the descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin. He is born of the recognized line." He looked at Ambrosia. Balthezar had figured out that he and Ambrosia were related, but it was weird to have someone say the recognized line. He decided to keep silent for a little while longer.

Ambrosia nodded. "Yes, Marius, he is descended from Salazar's son." She looked at Balthezar. "Marius is the leader of a tribe of centaurs that call themselves the Moon Tribe." Marius nodded to Balthezar. Balthezar blinked in response to that. He had never known the names of any centaur tribe.

Marius seemed to sense Balthazar's confusion. "There are two tribes of centaurs that live in this forest, young Balthezar. My tribe is the one that Salazar Slytherin asked to come and protect the castle. We mostly stay deep within the forest where nobody can find us. If they see us, we pretend to be more like the Star Tribe. My ancestor invited them into the forest. They were to help protect the school. However, the majority of them have grown to dislike humans. They do not remember the reason that our tribes came to this forest. They also like to look to the skies more than most centaurs do. Their leader is Magorian. I would recommend that you stay away from him." Balthezar nodded. He would listen to any warning that was given.

Ambrosia waved her hand. "You know that you're welcome in our tribe to teach him more, Marius. However, we need him here to help renew the oath. Now that he's here, I can feel it weakening. It won't take long for the protections in this forest to fail." Balthezar looked at Ambrosia. He had an eyebrow raised. She smiled. "With your arrival, Marius and I were able to raise the protections that Salazar placed here. These protections were placed at the same time that Salazar bound our groups, with our permission, to this forest. They've been active for a long time, though it was mostly at a passive level. Your arrival in the forest brought them to full strength. Since you're in, as Marius put it, the recognized line, only your blood may work to renew the protections." Balthezar nodded. He understood that. He had a feeling that Ambrosia's family was the reason that it had continued as long as it had.

Ambrosia pulled out a knife and held it out to him. Balthezar took it. She then led him over to a stone alter that was in the centre of the room. He saw a circle of runes etched into it. He touched it and felt the familiar magic that belonged to Salazar. He could sense years of other magic similar to his having touched it. He looked at her. *Your family has been keeping this alive.* She nodded. She seemed happy that Balthezar had understood what was going on. He sighed. *It's because Salazar acknowledged me as his heir that my blood would be stronger, isn't it?* She nodded yet again. It was obvious to Balthezar that she wanted to get this done.

He took the knife and cut his palm. He let the blood drip onto the alter. The blood was absorbed into the alter in a flash of light. The light was so bright that Balthezar knew that it would likely be visible at the castle. A figure then appeared. Balthezar's heart leapt into his throat as he saw the spirit form of Salazar. The man had a smile on his face. He bowed to Balthezar. –You, my child, are figuring out the plan. You need to be aware. I know that you have realized that both your father and Dumbledore are your enemies. Be careful. I know that things will soon come to where they need to be.- The figure then disappeared.

Balthezar stared at where he had been. He had wanted to reach out and touch Salazar. He desperately missed him and his home. He knew that he couldn't ever return. He would get used to where he was living, he just had no idea what he was going to do yet. The only problem was that he had a feeling of dread take over at what Salazar had said. It left him thinking that he might be forced to reveal the other half of himself, the half that he ignored and often kept hidden. It was the half that people of the current world would recognize, if they ever saw it.

He turned towards the two leaders and gave them a smile. He didn't want them to worry. Marius bowed. "Several of my tribe shall visit later. We need to work at what needs to be done." He then walked out of the clearing. Ambrosia watched Balthezar. She then began to walk back to her tribe as well. Balthezar stared at her back and then followed. He needed to put everything off for as long as he possible could. However, he hoped that the feeling that he had was wrong. He hoped for that more than anything.

A/N: Well, there you go. The chapter is done. It looks like Balthezar is worried about something. Later.


	39. Chapter 38

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 38  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,034  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 38

Balthezar was watching Blaise, though the young man didn't seem to notice. In fact, Blaise was watching the people of the tribe rather intently. Balthezar tilted his head to the side as Blaise's hand twitched whenever a member of the tribe walked near him. That twitch caused Balthezar to think that Blaise was nervous. He didn't blame the teen for his nervousness, but he had thought that Blaise would have hidden it better. However, his mind couldn't stay focused on Blaise for very long. He was worried about the realization that he had had. He didn't want to reveal the one fact that was likely to ruin his life. This meant that focusing on Blaise for even a few moments allowed him a slight reprieve of those thoughts. The only problem was that the thoughts wouldn't stay away for very long.

Balthezar's attention was suddenly drawn away from his thoughts by a noise. He turned and looked in the direction that the noise had come from. His eyes widened as giant spiders started to make their way towards the tribe. All of the werewolves had their weapons and some had magic practically glowing in their hands. Balthezar recognized that as wild magic. Only certain creatures had ever been able to harness it. Those that could were the ones that the current era considered to be dark creatures. The spiders stopped and seemed to stare right at the werewolves.

Balthezar did what made sense to him. He carefully moved forward, though Blaise tried to stop him. He managed to stay out of the boy's reach. He walked up to the werewolves. *What is going on?* One of the people in the group looked at him. He waited for some kind of answer to be given as to why those creatures were in the forest. He knew that they shouldn't be there, though that was because Salazar wouldn't have allowed them to live there. The man had believed that the giant spiders were too dangerous to be allowed near any living creatures.

Before the person could respond, the Quetzalcoatl flew from where it had been hiding and wrapped itself around Balthezar. He looked at the flying serpent. The creature looked at the spiders and hissed at them in a menacing manner. The spiders seemed to become agitated at the sight of the serpent. One of them came forward. "You're required to let us through. We have free run of this forest." Balthezar raised an eyebrow. Those words were something that he hadn't expected. The forest was for everyone, but those that Salazar had chosen to be bound to the land of the forest were the ones that had free run.

Ambrosia came forward. She gave Balthezar a slight smile. She then looked at the spiders. "You think that you have free reign in this forest, but you're only here because we allow you to be. You're not the ones that are bound to this forest and allowed to make decisions. A fool of a half-giant introduced you into this forest. If we truly thought to rid this forest of you, we could. However, we haven't because we believe that you can be useful in its protection." She continued to give off one of those high and mighty looks that could annoy anyone that allowed them to.

Balthezar tilted his head to the side. He decided it was time to try and practice his English a bit more. He stood up straighter and joined Ambrosia. He looked at the creature that had talked. "This forest belongs to Salazar. He used his magic to protect the land. Only those he gave the power to can decide such things." The spider stared at him. It was a fact that the forest had belonged to Salazar. He had been the one that had bought the land known as the Forbidden Forest. Each Founder had bought a portion of land for Hogwarts and even Hogsmeade. Salazar had taken the forest because he knew how much of an advantage it would be.

The creature looked at him. "And who are you to tell us what we can and can't do?" He knew who Ambrosia was. This boy was someone that he didn't know. Balthezar frowned. It appeared as if they hadn't been able to talk with the person that had put them there.

Ambrosia spoke up before Balthezar could. "He's the proper heir. You will go back to the corner of the forest that we allow you to use. You'll do well to remember the last time that you crossed the line." Balthezar wondered what she meant by that, but kept silent. She was the head of the tribe.

The creature made a noise. "We shall go for this time. We will have this land." Ambrosia gave him a look. The creatures then left. Balthezar frowned and looked at Ambrosia. She shook her head and led him into the hut that he was staying in with her and Pandora. Blaise followed them.

Balthezar watched her as she invited him to sit. He did so. She sat as well and sighed. "Those creatures were brought here by the Groundskeeper that Dumbledore has working here. He seems to think that he has the right to add whatever creatures he wants to this forest. We've allowed them to stay because they do keep people from getting into this forest. However, they believe that they have rights to everything." Balthezar frowned. This wasn't something that he wanted to hear. He knew that Salazar wouldn't approve of those creatures.

He nodded after a moment and decided to give English another go. "I understand. Please know that Salazar would have disliked this." Ambrosia nodded. They all had their own ideas of what should be happening. It was a fact of life. They sat there in silence. They all knew what needed to be done. Yet, Balthezar was glad for the distraction. The longer that he could avoid thinking about what he was going to have to do, the better. After all, he was about to change his life in a way that coming to the present hadn't been able to. He only hoped that he would survive it.

A/N: Well, here we are. You'll all see what Balthezar has to reveal soon. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	40. Chapter 39

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 39  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,035  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 39

Balthezar was pacing back and forth. He was in the hut that he was staying in as he paced. He thought about the way that things were going in his life. He was trying hard to not worry about the fact that he had would be doing something that he didn't want to do. He stopped pacing and began to run his fingers through his hair. He had so many things on his mind that he didn't know what to make of it all. It caused him to wonder what Salazar's real reason for sending him back was.

Someone walked in. Balthezar turned around with his wand in his hand. He stared at the person that had walked in. It was Pandora. She had a smile on her face. "Hello Balthezar. I'm sorry that I have been absent. You seemed very confused and needed some time to think." He stared at her and sighed as he had a feeling that she knew what was going on.

He looked over at the fire pit. *How much do you know? About my past that is.* He looked at her as he waited for her to respond. He wanted an answer that he thought would be a good one. It was the one thing he wanted more than anything. It was something that he had hoped that he would be able to control. Of course, that's not how things always worked.

Pandora sighed. "Oh, I know only what I have been told. That's not much. None of us have any idea why you're acting this way. It's difficult to understand. That's not a surprise, Balthezar. There are a lot of things about you that we don't know. What is it that has been on your mind? If you don't mind me asking that is." She watched him. Balthezar stared at her. He couldn't figure out how they could be as observant as they had been. People in the period that he was now didn't seem to be as observant as people from where he had grown up. He knew that the werewolf tribe hadn't lived among the wizards, but that didn't necessarily mean anything in Balthezar's books. They could have still picked up on the oblivious nature of the present wizards.

He looked at the fire pit once again. It was harder to answer that question. The thing was that he knew that telling her what had been on his mind was something that he needed to do. He had to have one other person behind him. He knew that having support for his proclamation was something that he would desperately need. Of course, it was always hard to understand what he had to do. After all, there was something in his words that would be unbelievable. He finally looked at her. *It's quite simple really. There's something about me that is unbelievable. The name I was given at birth wasn't the name that I have now. The name that I was given wasn't even the one that I would have received had circumstances were different. However, what happened can't be changed. The truth is that I was named Harry Potter, and that's the bit of information that's on my mind.* He stared at her as he waited to see what she would say. Pandora stared at him as she contemplated his words.

She then nodded. "That is a lot to understand. Thank you for telling me." She then left. Balthezar sighed. He knew what was going to happen now that he had said it out loud. He looked at the door. He only wondered when a certain old man would notice.

_Headmaster's Office; Hogwarts Castle_

Dumbledore sat with a frown on his face. He didn't like the way that things were going. He had no idea what he was going to do in regards to the Forbidden Forest. Yet, his attention was drawn away from his thoughts as an instrument in his office began to go off. He sat up faster than anyone would have thought a man of his age would be able to. He looked at the whirling instrument that was on one of his bookshelves. He stared at it with wide eyes. He knew what that instrument did. It had remained silent for fourteen years. He stood up even faster than he had looked at the instrument. He made his way to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder into it. "Alastor, come here quickly."

He stepped away from the fireplace as the flames quickly turned green and the scarred Auror came into his office. He looked at Dumbledore as he took in the sight of the man. "What did you need, Albus?" He hobbled further into the room and over to the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore followed behind him. The man looked at the headmaster with his one eye that wasn't whirling around in its socket.

Dumbledore picked up his whirling instrument. "This went off moments ago. There's only one reason that it would. It was created when the Potters fidelius was created. When they were killed, it ended. The fact that the instrument started whirling again means that there was one survivor. I don't know why it wouldn't have gone off until now." He stopped as a thought came into his head. "Unless the person didn't acknowledging being that Potter until now." He frowned at the thought. He didn't know what could have caused that. He had suspected a few things, but this was something different.

Moody frowned. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, Albus. The boy was never found and we know that the Potters died, we found their bodies and buried them." Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating something.

He then looked at Moody. "Then the boy must still be alive. I don't know how or where, but he obviously is." He set his device back onto the shelf and thought about it. "I will figure it out. If that boy is alive, then he could be as useful as the Slytherin boy." He looked back at the Forbidden Forest. There was something nagging at him. He didn't know what it was, but he would figure it out.

A/N: Well, isn't that interesting. Hope that you all enjoy. Later.


	41. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 40  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,104  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 40

Balthezar was muttering as he made his way through the forest. It had been a month since he had admitted the truth about his past to Pandora. He knew that his admission would have likely caused Dumbledore to start looking for him. He knew that the headmaster had something that would let him know about the admission. It was a fact that he didn't like. Yet, he was still shocked that the forest's wards weren't under siege. That told him that either the man was biding his time or hadn't figured it out yet.

Balthezar stopped and leaned against a tree. The snow had yet to melt and Balthezar liked the feel of the cold air against his cheeks. He stared into the distance. The trees were thick and roots stuck out of everywhere. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. He knew that his breath was foggy and easily visible. A twig snapped behind him. He spun around and got his wand out. All he saw was Marius standing in front of him. Balthezar knew that he was deep within the forest, but he hadn't expected to run into the leader of the Moon Tribe. He immediately bowed. He knew his manners. Salazar had made sure of that.

Marius tilted his head towards Balthezar. "You do not need to bow to me. I came here to give you a gift before the coming of the Winter Solstice." Balthezar's eyes widened. He hadn't realized that it was December. The truth was that he had thought that it was much later. Yet, that bit of information had him trying to think of a gift that he could give to Marius.

He cleared his throat before speaking. His ability to speak English had been getting better thanks to Blaise and Ambrosia. "I wish you a Blessed Solstice, Marius." He put his hand over his heart and bowed again. He was doing this to show the centaur that he had a deep respect for him.

Marius smiled. "I'm glad that you wish me a blessed Solstice. That is a gift that I have been unable to ever receive. You see, Lord Slytherin, you've given me a chance to see a human that doesn't act like the ones that we centaurs generally run into. It has caused most of my kind to believe that humans aren't worth their time. I know different. My tribe believes that the best gift one can receive is the gift of respect." Balthezar nodded. He could understand that concept.

Balthezar nodded again. "Yes, respect is a wonderful gift. Now that I'm aware of the time, I shall work to create gifts for those here." He then looked around and saw something that he hadn't expected. He saw a long branch on the ground. It looked like the snow had caused the branch to snap off of its tree. He walked over to it. "Allow me to make you a proper gift so that we may know each other better." Marius nodded.

Balthezar still had his wand out and picked up the branch. He knew of a gift that the centaur would like. They appreciated both the practical and the impractical. It then hit Balthezar that he might miss something. He looked at Marius. "Do you have mate, Marius? Children?" He had an idea of what he could do in case the centaur did have a family.

Marius smiled some more. "Yes, I have a mate and a young daughter." Balthezar looked around and saw some glittering stones on the ground. He picked them up and ripped his clothes in a couple of places. He then started casting a few spells on the stones and the ripped strips that he had.

He nodded when the ripped cloth turned into cords and slipped through the holes in the stones that he had created. One was purple and the other was a piece of clear quartz. He turned to Marius and held them out. "One of these is for your wife and one for your daughter. You know them better than I could ever hope to. So, I hope that they are appropriate."

Marius nodded again. "Yes, they love jewellery and I know that they shall like these." He took them and put them into a pouch that he had hanging around his waist. He seemed glad that someone had thought of his mate and child.

Balthezar then focused back onto the branch. He began casting silent spells once again. He knew what he was thinking of doing. The branch began to whittle down and transform as he worked on it. Etchings appeared. It wasn't as fancy as it could have been, but he knew that it would work. He cast some other spells and the final product came out. It was a bow. He didn't have anything to string it with, but he didn't want to string it with something that a centaur wouldn't use. He turned around. "I know that this is a simple bow, but I hope that you can use it to provide food and protection for your tribe." He held the bow out to Marius.

Marius carefully took it with a smile. "I know that wizards do rely a lot on their magic, but I can see that in this case, I like the results. It's simple and I do have the needed parts to finish this off. I appreciate the practical gift." He then took something out of his pouch and held it out to Balthezar.

Balthezar took the gift and unwrapped the cloth from around it. It was an egg. He stared at it. The sight of the egg caused him to think about Verdandi. He had seen the Glacial Eagle relaxing in front of the fire. It appeared as if the little bird enjoyed being in the forest more than in the castle. He snapped his mind away from those thoughts. He looked at Marius. "Thank you."

Marius laughed. "You don't know what creature it is, do you?" Balthezar shook his head. He wasn't about to lie. Marius took the cloth that Balthezar handed back to him. "This is the egg of a Runespoor. I found it and didn't want others to destroy it. I know of your ability to speak Parseltongue. So, I am giving this to you. I see that it will be useful for you to have. Now, have a Blessed Solstice." Marius then left. Balthezar stared at the egg. He didn't know what to make of the situation, but he held onto the egg regardless. After all, it was a gift.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you like it. Things will be picking up again soon. Later.


	42. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 41  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,504  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 41

Balthezar sat in the hut that he was staying in. His eyes were focused on the Runespoor egg that Marius had given to him. He couldn't believe what the Centaur had given to him as a Solstice gift. He shook his head and wrapped the egg up using the furs on his bed. He was glad to see something as familiar as those furs. They reminded him of his home back in the Founders Era. It was a nice reminder when he looked at the places that he had stayed at before living with the werewolf tribe. He sighed and shook his head.

Someone walked into the room. This caused Balthezar to spin around with his wand in his hand. Ambrosia smiled at him. "It's good to see that you still have some presence of mind to keep your guard up. However, we need to talk." Balthezar nodded. He knew that something was going to happen. She shook her head as she saw that he wasn't about to say anything at this time. She wasn't that surprised, but it was odd how quiet the boy could be. She knew that it was no longer a case of being unable to speak with anyone. He was showing that his language skills were still rather good.

Balthezar watched as she remained quiet for a bit longer. He sighed. "What do we need to talk about?" He was still speaking slowly, though that wasn't very surprising. Luckily, he wasn't as awkward as he used to be when speaking in Modern English.

Ambrosia shook her head. "I don't believe that things will be remaining quiet for much longer. The Centaurs have shown us something that says that we'll soon be dragged into something that will be more dangerous than anything. It's going to start soon. I wanted to warn you before we were all thrown into it." Balthezar frowned. He looked out the window and saw that Blaise was outside with Pandora. They were working with the younger children. He found it a little odd how well Blaise was getting used to everything. The boy seemed to have trouble living in the forest at first, but was now fine with it for the most part.

Balthezar then looked at Ambrosia. "I knew that this would happen. I had hoped for more time." He then looked down at the Runespoor egg. It was easier to focus on that right then. He then sighed and shook his head. This was more complicated than anything should have ever been. He ran his fingers through his hair. He then wished that Salazar was there with him. He felt that there might be something that he was missing from the man. He knew that the first part of what needed to be done had happened. However, he still had to work out the rest before it was too late.

_Founders Era_

Salazar watched as his daughter got married. He was an old man now. In fact, he was a man that was in his hundreds. That age was considered a decent age for a wizard. His daughter was in her thirties. She was standing in front of the head of the werewolf tribe with her chosen mate. She looked a lot like her mother as the leader finished the ceremony and declared them a mated pair. The man picked her up and took her into the hut that he had built for them while courting her.

Salazar sighed and looked over at his wife/mate. She was smiling as the two disappeared into the hut. Salazar was a little upset that his baby was grown up, but it wasn't the first time that he had sent a child off after raising it. This was his third one, though she had stayed with them longer than the other two had. Werewolf culture was different in that respect. She had been with them because she hadn't found the man that would court her within the tradition of her people. It had taken her a long time, but she had been properly courted to the man that was now her mate.

Salazar heard something and turned his head. Standing at the edge of the village was one of the centaurs of the tribe that he had bound to the land. He looked at his wife and she gave him a smile. She then gave him a nod. ^Go on.^ He nodded and kissed her cheek before moving over to where the centaur was. He instantly recognized the man.

He bowed to the centaur. This was the newest leader of the centaurs. He was the son of the previous leader that Salazar had known. The boy had recently taken over the tribe. His father had reached the age where he had become an elder on the Moon tribe's council. Salazar looked at the leader. ^Apollo, it's a pleasure to see you. I didn't expect that you would be here. Did you come to watch Psyche's mating?^ The man shook his head and seemed to contemplate something for a moment.

He then bowed to Salazar. ^No, I came to speak with you about something that our own sky gazers saw. We may not be like the recently arrived Star Tribe, but we know that what we have seen needs to be shared with you.^ He stopped speaking so that Salazar could assimilate what was said. He had a feeling that it had to do with Balthezar. Despite how Salazar's life had gone since he had sent the boy back to the future, he had never stop thinking about him. He couldn't help that. He wanted to see the boy again, though he knew that would only happen after his death. It was something that Salazar found disheartening. Yet, it was a fact that he had accepted.

He nodded to Apollo. ^What is it that you need to inform me of? I have a feeling that I know what this could possibly entail.^ Apollo gave Salazar a look, but he didn't comment.

Apollo shrugged the feeling off. ^What I came to tell you is that the look of the sky says that there will be a time when the wards around this forest shall fall and a battle will take place here. The best thing that you can do is have something stored to help the people when the time comes.^ Salazar crossed his arms. He already knew that he had placed the egg of the Quetzalcoatl in the chamber for Balthezar to find. He also knew that the Basilisk would protect the boy. He also knew that the boy's Glacial Eagle would be able to help him. This meant that he wondered what else he could do to help.

Salazar frowned. ^I've put quite a few safety measures in place to make sure that the wards around this forest do not fall. In fact, I made sure that they will last until they can be recharged by the boy. But, if they are to fall…^ He then stopped and thought of something. He held a hand up. ^Excuse me.^ He walked over to a tree and pulled out his wand. He shook his head. ^Please memorize this location. I will need the boy led to this spot. His name is Balthezar. I know that my time is coming. I've known for a while. This is where I shall place my wand. When the wards fall, if the boy has this wand, it should hopefully give him an edge. I can think of nothing else that I can leave for him.^ A thought then entered his mind. He took a necklace off. He wrapped it around the wand. ^Make sure that he gets here before the time comes.^ He then whispered a spell and tapped the tree. A hole opened up in the trunk and he placed the wand and necklace in it. The tree then shifted and the hole closed. He nodded. ^I have set it up. I just need to set a password.^ He thought for a moment and nodded. **The family of Serpents always helps each other**. There was a flash.

Apollo blinked. ^That was some powerful magic.^ Salazar nodded and looked at the centaur.

He sighed. ^Yes, that was familial magic. Balthezar will know what to say because it is a phrase that I have always told him. He'll just have to figure it out. The only thing that I need you to make sure of is that he knows the spell will require a password in Parseltongue.^ He then bowed to Apollo. ^I thank you for what you have told me.^

Apollo nodded. ^You are welcome. Also, we shall do this. I will make sure that we always know this. We'll guard this tree.^ Salazar nodded to him and walked back to his wife. He was going to spend what time he had left with her. He may not have his wand, but that didn't matter. He had his family, which was always more important.

A/N: Well, there we go. Finally all the lines that were planned are converging together. Later.


	43. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 42  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,179  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 42

Balthezar crossed his arms as he worked to stay warm without using a warming charm. His mind was going over everything that had happened. It was while he was thinking that he began to wander around area of the forest that was near the tribe. His thoughts about the different things that had happened were causing him to worry. He desperately wanted to talk to Salazar. He knew that something was happening, just not what it was. He stopped as he realized that he had walked further from the tribe grounds than he had intended to. He looked around at the place. The trees looked untouched and rather old. He closed his eyes and tried to recall how he had gotten to the place that he was in. He found that he couldn't immediately recall the path. He sighed and opened his eyes.

Footsteps caused him to spin around and pull out his wand. He pointed it at the being that was causing the sounds. It was Marius. He tilted his head towards the centaur. He kind of wondered why the man was sneaking up on him. Marius held his hands up. He knew that it was unlikely that Balthezar would harm him, but he had snuck up on the poor boy. His hind legs shifted a bit as Balthezar continued to hold out his wand. Balthezar realized this and lowered his wand. "I apologize." Marius nodded and lowered his hands. He wasn't that surprised at the boy's reaction.

Marius shifted his feet some more. He then shook his head. "I apologize for startling you. It's expected for you to have such a reaction. However, we need to speak about what you're doing here. I didn't think that you would find this place on your own." Balthezar blinked at him. He had no idea what Marius was talking about. He looked around to see what was so special about where he stood. There didn't appear to be anything that jumped out at him as being special.

He looked back at Marius. "What…" He stopped there. He wasn't sure what to ask. He could tell that there was something that Marius wanted to tell him. He just couldn't be sure what. He shook his head as he tried to clear the thoughts out of his head.

Marius nodded. "I understand your confusion. The reason that I'm shocked that you're here is because the tribe has moved further away from their original location over the centuries. They don't believe that they have, but the moon tribe knows that it has happened. This spot is where Salazar Slytherin put something for you. He wanted to make sure that you got it. He sealed it with a Parseltongue phrase that you should know. He said that he used familial magic to hide the item." Balthezar wondered what Salazar would save for him. In fact, he wasn't even sure what Marius meant by here.

He looked around and then at Marius again. "Here is where?" He wanted an exact location. He wasn't even sure what Parseltongue phrase that Salazar would use. There were a lot of phrases between the two of them that could have been used. It all depended on the reason that Salazar had for hiding whatever it was that he had left behind.

Marius shook his head. He could understand the boy's actions. He hadn't given any details. Marius walked over to an ancient looking tree. "Here is this tree. Salazar Slytherin left my family with the charge of making sure that you got this. The wards guarding this forest will fall. He left a necklace and a wand for you in this tree. He wanted them to be there for you to use when the wards do fall." Balthezar moved over to the tree and looked at Marius. He couldn't believe that Salazar would leave something like that. He let out a slow breath as he thought about the fact that Salazar wanted his school and forest to remain safe. That meant that having the wards around the forest fall was the last thing Salazar would have wanted. That also meant that a large battle could destroy everything about the school.

Balthezar thought about the phrase that Salazar would use. It then made sense as to what phrase the man would have chosen in regards to all of this. He breathed out and touched the tree that Marius had pointed out to him. **The family of Serpents always helps each other**. The tree started making noises moments before a hole opened up in the tree. He stared at it for a moment and carefully reached in. He didn't want to get injured because he got a little too cocky. His hand wrapped around something and he extracted it. He recognized the dark wood and the necklace wrapped around it. He stared at the wand of the man that had raised him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Marius watched him. He had heard the legends about what he was seeing. Plus, he took the job that was passed through his family seriously. However, it was different to see it in person. "The wand of Salazar Slytherin. This is a long lost artefact to the Wizarding World." Balthezar looked at him. He could recall reading something that talked about the wands of the founders being buried deep within a safe place. Nobody ever mentioned the place. Yet, it was made clear that the wand of Salazar wasn't there. Balthezar thought for a moment and his eyes widened. He knew of the one place that Godric would let his wand lay. He turned around and faced the direction that the school would be in. Nobody knew where the wands were, but Godric had always talked about the one place that would be where he would place something like that. It wasn't with his body, but it would be somewhere else.

Balthezar let out a slow breath and kept the wand clenched in his hand. "The wands of the founders. Nobody knows where they were placed, do they?" Marius shook his head. Balthezar started piecing together something else that he hadn't thought of. He looked at the necklace and unwrapped it from around the wand. He placed it around his neck. "There is more to all of this than just stopping my father. Salazar's Spirit must have told him something else." He looked around. "Could you please lead me back to the tribe?" Marius nodded and began to lead Balthezar back towards the werewolf tribe's home. Balthezar had a lot on his mind. He now had some idea of what the famous Slytherin wanted, beyond the obvious. There was more to what was happening than could be easily pieced together. He hadn't realized that there was more to Salazar's plan than stopping Voldemort. Yet, Marius' comment made him think of a few things that hadn't hit him before. He wasn't completely sure that he was right, but he would do his best to complete the task that Salazar had set before him.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. A little more has been revealed. Hope that you enjoy. Later.


	44. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 43  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,098  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 43

Balthezar was casting spells at the trees. None of the spells could be seen as violent in nature, but he had felt the need to practice with Salazar's wand. Yet, the sound of a snapping twig stopped him in mid-spell. He spun around with the wand in his hand to face the person that had arrived. Blaise was the person that had come up behind him.

Balthezar lowered his wand. Blaise was staring at it with a look of confusion on his face. He had never seen that wand before, though he had seen Balthezar's wand in the past. This meant that he knew that this wand wasn't Balthezar's. Balthezar saw where his friend's eyes were and quickly shoved the wand up his sleeve. He didn't want Blaise to know that he had Salazar's wand. He wanted to keep the wand a secret. This was mainly because he knew that the wand would attract more attention then necessary if people knew about it. Plus, it didn't help that he had felt that danger was coming his way the moment that he had touched the wand. That feeling was another reason that Balthezar wanted to keep the wand a secret.

Blaise shook his head after a moment. "I came to find you. You disappeared a few hours ago. I started to worry." The fact that Blaise had admitted to being worried about him intrigued Balthezar. He didn't think that the other boy would say such a thing. It looked as if Balthezar was more important to the other boy than he had previously thought. Well, in terms of friendship that is.

Balthezar sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I do apologize for worrying you, Blaise. I was a little distracted and felt that I needed to do some spell practice. I don't want to get rusty. I may be protected in this forest, but I know that something will be coming soon." He sighed again. "I wish that I had both my sword and my wand." Balthezar continued to watch Blaise in order to see what the boy would do.

Blaise nodded. "It's not that big of a deal." It was for Balthezar, but he wasn't about to argue with his friend. Blaise then gestured towards the direction of the werewolf tribe. Balthezar nodded and made his way towards the tribe. He had a lot of things on his mind, but he wasn't about to sequester himself away from everyone. After all, there was only so much time before a battle would be brought to the Forbidden Forest. Balthezar would do whatever he could to protect the forest and his family, which was always what Slytherins did.

_Voldemort's Hideout; Somewhere in the UK_

The Dark Lord sat on his throne. He had his legs crossed and his chin resting on his hand. He seemed to be thinking about something, though he was all alone in the room. Well, mostly alone. The only other being in the room was Nagini. The large serpent was wrapped around the top of the throne that he sat upon. She was watching her master, though she kept silent.

A knock on the door drew his attention. He raised an eyebrow and shifted his position into one that was more intimidating for a Dark Lord to have. "Enter." The door opened to reveal Severus Snape. He bowed to his lord and waited for permission to speak. Voldemort watched him for a moment before coming to a decision. "You may speak, Severus. What information do you have for me?"

Severus stood up. "The headmaster says that he found the…Potter boy that everyone has believed to have died in order to destroy you. Many do not want to believe him. He hasn't said where the boy is. I, however, believe that he has figured out just who the boy is." Voldemort nodded. He knew who the boy was. It had become obvious when he had gotten the information on Balthezar Slytherin being his son. This meant that Voldemort believed that Dumbledore had figured it out rather quickly.

Voldemort stood up. This caused Severus to bow once again. "This isn't what we need to have happen, Severus. If he gets the boy on his side…We will be in danger of losing. I will have him." He then waved his hand in dismissal. Severus carefully bowed a little lower and quickly left. He knew when it was time to leave. He had given the man the information that he needed. Now, it was only a matter of time before the man acted upon the information that he had received. The only question was when that would happen, which was something that was kept a secret.

_Dumbledore's Office; Hogwarts_

The headmaster of Hogwarts stood in front of the large windows on one wall of his office. The aged man was listening to his trusted friend speak about the latest mission that he had been on. He suddenly held up a hand. That caused the man to stop talking. Dumbledore turned and faced his friend, Alastor Moody. The man watched as the headmaster seemed to collect his thoughts before he began to speak to him.

Dumbledore sighed. "Something must be done, Alastor. I know that the boy is in that forest and needs to be brought around. I also need to find some information. He must be the Potter boy. We need to find out what happened to him. He was the son of Lily Potter." He then frowned. He knew that something was off about that. It had bothered him for a while, but he had put it out of his mind after the death of the Potters. Now, however, it was back in his mind and bothering him once again.

Alastor made a growling noise. "We'll get the boy, Albus. Those wards won't hold out forever. You and I both know that. We just need to buy our time and then we can get the boy." Dumbledore nodded. That didn't stop the thoughts that ran rampant through his mind. They were thoughts that only came up when he thought about Lily and James Potter, though he would keep his thoughts to himself. However, this was because he knew that there was no one else that he could share his thoughts with. It appeared as is no one else had noticed the strange thoughts. He figured that there was a reason for it, though he wasn't sure what that reason was. The truth was that he would find out. After all, it was only a matter of time before he did.

A/N: Well, another chapter is done. It seems as if the characters are finally heading forward. Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Later.


	45. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 44  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 947  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 44

Balthezar frowned as the feeling of something being wrong overtook him. It was a feeling that settled all the way down into his bones. He sat up from where he had been sleeping on his bed and got up. He slid on his shoes while thinking about what could possibly have woken him up from a sound sleep. He made his way out of the hut and let out a slow breath. His breath was a puff of smoke that disappeared rather quickly. He then began to search for what had caused him to wake up.

He didn't see anything that struck him unusual. Yet, it was on his second scan that he saw what could only be termed as a humanoid shaped light in the distance. The light was standing just outside of the tribe's land. He stared at it. He would have thought that it was a will-o-the-wisp, but he knew that it was too large to be that. He slid his wand into his hand and began to make his way over to the light.

He reached the area that the light was in and stopped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never expected to see the spirit that was in front of him. It wasn't the spirit of Salazar, which is what he would have expected. This spirit was one that he had that he had thought that he would never see. However, the spirit didn't remain on its own for very long. Two other lights appeared and joined the first. They took human shape the moment that they could. Balthezar stared at the three spirits in disbelief. In front of him stood Godric, Helga, and Rowena.

He stared at them. He thought that his eyes were betraying him at the sight of the three people. Rowena gave him a soft smile. ^It's nice to see you again, Balthezar. We came because we need your help. We were unable to contact you before today. We were blocked from doing so.^ She stopped talking. Balthezar thought over why that would be the case, but he didn't like the answer that he had come up with. She sighed. ^We need you to go to the place where the castle wards are and reset them. We can't do this with our state of being, but we wish for you to go and do it.^ Balthezar looked away from her and saw that Godric was scowling at the words that Rowena had said.

Balthezar looked at each of them in turn. ^You want me to reset the wards? Why do you want me to do that?^ He stopped talking. He was going to wait for some kind of response, but it didn't appear as if they were going to respond. He shook his head. ^Why do I even need to do this? I would think that you would know that I'm in this forest because of the current headmaster. The man is more dangerous than even my biological father.^ That last statement was one that Balthezar hadn't admitted to anyone before. He knew that Voldemort was dangerous and wanted to use him, but it was nothing compared to what the headmaster would do if he got his hands on him.

Godric seemed to choose that moment to take over the conversation. The man was scowling, which was something that Balthezar was used to seeing on the man's face. ^The reason that you will do this is because the students in the school need protecting. The headmaster makes no difference when it comes to that. It is the students that are important. They need protection from this darkness.^ Balthezar knew that he would do what was asked. He agreed that the students needed protecting. However, he felt that there was more to what was being said than they were admitting to him. He nodded after a moment. All three spirits took that nod as acceptance over the task that they were assigning him. They began to move in one direction.

Balthezar followed them. He knew that they were leading him to a place that would get him to the wards. He knew that the area was in the castle. That was something that Salazar had told him when he was little. The group remained silent and stopped near the entrance of a cave. Well, it looked like a cave at any rate. Balthezar didn't think that it was a cave . He took a step forward and found his way barred by Helga; she had remained silent up to this point. Balthezar stared at her.

She leaned in to whisper something in his ear; at least that's what he thought that she was going to do. She smiled. ^I know what you plan to do. You have my permission to go ahead with that plan. This task is something that you will need in order to accomplish that. This world is lacking, Balthezar. It will help you when the time comes.^ She then straightened and joined the other two spirits. Balthezar looked at them. They were staring at her in confusion. It was apparent that they didn't know what she had said.

Balthezar nodded to them. ^I will do as you wish.^ He then took a step into the cave without anyone to stop him. Well, the ghosts could try, but he could also walk right thought them if he chose to. He looked around and saw that the inside the cave was a stone passageway. He began to make his way through it. He would reach the other side and do what he needed to do. That was all that there was to it.

A/N: Well, here you go. This is the latest chapter of Blood of Salazar. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	46. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 45  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 864  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 45

Balthezar exited the tunnel that he was walking down and entered a cavernous chamber. He had been walking for quite a while by that point in time. He hadn't known how long it would take him to get through the tunnel, though he hadn't thought that it would have taken him as long as it did. He let out a breath now that he was through the enclosed and mildly dark tunnel. There hadn't been very much torchlight in the tunnel. However, it didn't make much difference now that he was out of it.

He finally allowed himself to focus on the chamber that he had entered. The ceiling was as high as the one in the Chamber of Secrets. The place was a large, round room. However, that wasn't what drew the young Slytherin's attention. What drew the boy's attention were the three tombs that were centred around the room in such a way that they framed a pedestal with a stone on it. He looked at the pedestal. He knew that it was a ward stone. That stone was what he needed to get to in order to do what the founders wanted him to. It was something that he needed to do before he went and searched for the items that he was after. He walked through the triangle that the three tombs made and touched the stone. It glowed green for a moment. He then realized what was causing the wards to not be as strong as they should have been.

He didn't know how it was that he knew, but he knew that the reason was that the wards had been designed for a fourth person. That fourth person wasn't there to power the wards. It needed the energy of the Slytherin family. It was something that Balthezar knew would be why Godric had looked particularly sour over asking for Balthezar's help. He didn't want to have a need for the Slytherin family.

Balthezar closed his eyes and started whispering several quiet words that would be inaudible to the ears of anyone. A flash of green and silver light appeared around him. Balthezar frowned. He hadn't though that it would be that colour. He wasn't going to argue as he felt his energy enter the ward stone. Yet, the glow slowly faded into the stone a few minutes later. It had been glowing with a very subtle shine of red, blue, and yellow before Balthezar had added his energy to it. Now, however, the stone had a shine of green as well. Balthezar smiled. He knew that the school was safe for the time being.

He stepped away. A wave of dizziness fell over him, but it was gone almost instantly. He could tell that the stone did affect him a bit, though not in a way that would have him lying on the floor. He let out a slow breath and made his way over to the nearest tomb. He stared at it as he read the name that was written upon it in Old English lettering. ^The Tomb of Godric Gryffindor.^ Balthezar had said those words aloud as he stared at the large tomb. His eyes then fell onto something that was attached to the tomb. The top of the tomb had the relief of a person, though it didn't look anything like Godric. Yet, there was an item clenched in the hand of the relief. Balthezar stared at it. He couldn't believe his eyes at seeing Godric's wand clenched in the relief's fist. He had thought that he would have to get the tomb open, which was a disturbing prospect to him.

He reached out to touch the wand. It zapped him. He quickly pulled his hand back. -I knew that it wouldn't be that easy.- He sighed and thought of what he could possibly do to get the wand. He knew that getting the wand was a top priority for him.

He let out a slow breath and held his hand over the wand. There was an energy that was coming off of it. He thought about what it could be that he needed to do. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't expected the shock or the energy. He touched the hand that clenched the wand and ran a finger along it. It wanted to see if there was some way to get it to unclench. He felt a ridge along the wrist portion of the relief. He frowned and began to run his finger along it. A grinding sound echoed in the cavern. The wand slid from the grasp of the relief and fell onto the floor. He stared at it. He wondered why that would dispel the energy. He could feel that the energy was gone. He shook his head and picked up the wand. There were only two more to go. He walked over to the other two tombs and did the same as he had done to Godric's. He now had the wands. However, he still had to figure out what it was that he needed to do next, which was more important than anything else.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. Later.


	47. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 46  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 951  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 46

Balthezar looked to the sky as he felt his magical core telling him that something was heading his way. The only problem was that he wasn't sure when it would hit, but he knew that it was going to. He shuddered as he tried to keep all thoughts out of his mind. He knew that he would soon face a battle. That had been made abundantly clear thanks to the centaurs that he had spoken to. Balthezar let his head come to rest against the bark of a tree that he was standing near. He was at the entrance to the cave that led to Hogwarts' ward stone. He wasn't going to enter the cave again. He had already gotten what he was after. However, that didn't change the fact that he had no idea why he had returned. He sighed and tried to think of what would have made him return.

A cracking noise caught his attention. Balthezar straightened his back and touched the pocket of his robes. The weather had caused him to put his robes on over the clothes that he had been wearing. He pulled the Runespoor egg out of his pocket. He stared at the egg and saw that there was a crack in the hard shell. He sat down on the cold ground and set the egg on his lap.

His eyes continued to stare at the egg as it kept on rattling. Another noise quickly drew Balthezar's attention. His wand slid into his hand as he waited. He wasn't going to make it known that he knew that someone was there. He had learned long ago that jumping to attention could cause disasters. The person walked out in front of him. He had thought that the person was behind him, but it appeared as if he was wrong. It was Ambrosia that had walked into the area that he was sitting in. She tilted her head to the side and stared at him. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that knew about the place.

She gave him a smile. "Ah, so this is where you disappeared to, Balthezar. You had me worried." He blinked at her. He hadn't thought that anyone would worry about him. It was strange to him. She walked over and sat down next to him. She looked down at the egg. "A Runespoor egg. I didn't expect to see one of those here. However, I should have known. It's not surprising with our heritage. At least it isn't a Basilisk." Balthezar wondered what she wanted to talk to him about. He thought that it was odd how she was talking to him about nothing important.

He cleared his throat. "Is there something that you wanted, Ambrosia?" He was doing his best to try and trust more people from that time period. Of course, it wasn't as easy as people would have thought. He was too ingrained in the time that he had grown up in. It meant that he had trouble finding anyone trustworthy in the present.

Ambrosia shook her head. "You don't need to worry about us, Balthezar. I know you don't trust easily. I'm glad that you trust my daughter. However, I wanted to make sure that you know that a council is coming up. The heads of the tribes will arrive at the designated meeting space. Both the Centaurs and the Werewolves know what's coming our way. Yet, the other creatures of the forest do not. We're certain that the Star tribe also knows, seeing as their minds are thrown to the stars." Balthezar nodded. He was waiting for what Ambrosia was about to say. He knew that there was more to this than she had already said. She just needed to get on with it. She shook her head. "I want you to come with us and tell the council your experiences and share your knowledge. It will help with informing them of what is coming. They need to know so that they can decided whether they'll need to fight or hide. We can't let them get hurt because they are ignorant of what will happen."

Balthezar agreed with her words. He wasn't sure about speaking, but he did agree that letting them get hurt wasn't an option. It wasn't their fault that they had no idea what was going to happen. He then stared down at the egg that was still rattling. He could see that there were now several cracks in the shell. He thought about what she was asking of him. He was a little worried about the idea of speaking to the council. He knew that it could go horribly wrong. Yet, he also knew that he only had one choice that he could make. He then looked at her and nodded. "I will speak to them as well. I'm not sure how much of a difference my words will make, but I will do it." She smiled and stood.

She brushed her leggings off. "Good. The council meeting is tomorrow morning." She then walked off. Balthezar looked down right as the egg finished cracking. A little Runespoor fell out and lay there, making random hissing sounds. Balthezar smiled and carefully picked up the serpent. It wrapped itself around his wrist and seemed content. He knew that he had magically imprinted on the serpent while it had been in the egg. That meant that it recognized him. That was the only thing that kept him safe. However, that didn't matter, he was going to take care of the Runespoor. Now, all he had to do was survive the council meeting. He knew that he would, which was all that mattered.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy. They are all getting ready. Later.


	48. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 47  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 934  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 47

Balthezar followed Ambrosia to the place where all of the creatures in the forest were meeting. He looked around and took in the sight of all of the different beings that lived in the forest. It was the sight of the many different groups that caused him to wonder how long some of them had been there for. After all, he hadn't seen that many different beings in one place before.

The other creatures looked at Balthezar. A few of them were watching the boy with open curiosity. On the other hand a few of the centaurs were looking at him with contempt. Balthezar assumed that these centaurs were from the Star Tribe, as the centaurs were giving the Moon Tribe and the werewolves the same look that they were giving him. Balthezar looked away from them. One of the centaurs decided that he had to speak up. "What is that human doing on the council grounds? He doesn't belong here." The other groups looked at him. Balthezar cast a quick glance over at the centaur.

It was Marius that stepped forward and decided to speak up. He cleared his throat. "Really, Varion, you need to learn to respect others. It doesn't matter if he is human or not, he is here for a reason. I know that you're the son of Magorian, but that doesn't give you the right to try and lead this council. It was determined long ago that the leader of this council would be a third party that isn't in the middle of the arguments." Varion glared at Marius. Balthezar stared at Varion and saw that the Centaur was angry.

Yet, before more could be said, a person walked into the centre of the circle. Balthezar stared the person. It wasn't anyone that he would have expected to see. The person was an Ancient Vampire. However, what shocked him was that he knew the man that was in front of him. The man had once been a friend Salazar's. Balthezar's mind immediately went back to when he has first met the man.

**Flashback**

Balthezar was seven-years-old and followed Salazar into an inn on Grey Vale. It wasn't the typical one that they normally went to. This one was an inn that was owned by a coven of Ancient Vampires. He was sticking close to the man that he had been living with. He had learned enough about Ancient Vampires to know that he wouldn't want to be caught alone with them. The two were then greeted by the sight of a man with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. His skin was pale and his eyes were blood red. The man looked at Salazar and bowed.

He stood up after a moment. -It is a pleasure to see you, Salazar. It has been a while. And you brought young Balthezar. I haven't seen you since you were a young babe.- Balthezar stared at him. He didn't know what the man was talking about. With the supposed age that he had been when this man had last met him, it wasn't surprising that Balthezar didn't remember him.

Salazar nodded to the man. -It's a pleasure to see you, Amadeus. We need to speak. I have a request that I need to make of you. This isn't easy for me to do, but it must be done.- Salazar glanced over at Balthezar. The boy was watching him intently. He looked at Amadeus again. -Is there some place that we could go and speak privately? Also, is someone available to watch Balthezar?- Amadeus nodded and turned to someone else. He began to speak in language that Balthezar didn't know. A young woman that looked very similar to Amadeus came over and smiled at Balthezar.

Amadeus looked at the two Slytherins. -This is my sister, Galatea. She will be able to watch over Balthezar.- Salazar nodded and left the room with Amadeus. Balthezar stared at her with wide eyes. He knew that he would have to wait for Salazar to return, which was exactly what he was going to do.

**End Flashback**

Balthezar shook his head and looked at the man. There was no question that this person was Amadeus. He let out a slow breath and saw the man come towards him. He had a smile on his face. Amadeus then stopped in front of him.

Balthezar stood a little straighter and stared at the man. He then nodded. -It's a pleasure to see you after so long, Amadeus.- Amadeus' smile got even wider.

Amadeus chuckled. -It is a pleasure to see you as well, Balthezar. You are correct; it has been an awfully long time. I heard from Salazar what he had done. So, it has been less time for you than it has been for me.- He then looked around. -I was asked to be a mediator for the council meetings. It appears as if ancient vampires are held in esteem among this group. The humans have lumped us in with the standard vampires. It is quite unfortunate. We are nothing thing like the mainstream vampire.- Balthezar nodded. He knew that there was a difference between the two types of vampires.

Balthezar then sighed. -I do know that. Yet, I believe that this meeting needs to start.- Amadeus nodded and turned towards the people. He had a smile on his face. Balthezar watched him. He was going to wait and see what would happen. It appeared as if things had changed over the centuries. However, he could see some that hadn't, which was something that he was glad about.

A/N: Well, here we are. Another chapter. This portion is a two-part chapter. So, hope you enjoyed. Later.


	49. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 48  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 1,327  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 48

Amadeus turned towards the rest of the group. He walked in a slow circle, taking in all of the faces that were around him. He then stopped to look at Ambrosia and Marius. He nodded to each of them and then nodded to a few of the other leaders. He finally stopped and looked at Balthezar again. He knew that the boy was there for a reason. He then cleared his throat and got ready to talk. Yet, he stopped and gestured to Ambrosia to speak instead.

She stared at him for a moment, but walked into the centre of the circle and joined him. "Thank you, Amadeus. I appreciate this." She then turned to face the rest of the group. "Council of the Forest, we have news that is most disturbing. A war is being brought to the edge of our boundaries. The wards surrounding this forest will be unable to take the onslaught of magic and will fall." Those words got a reaction out of the rest of the council members. Balthezar watched as the different creatures began to make a lot of noise.

Ambrosia had a grim look on her face. She didn't say anything. Amadeus held his hands up. "QUIET!" The others immediately stopped their noises. Balthezar was impressed. He knew that the Ancient Vampire would be able to command respect, but to get everyone to stop making noise with only one word was impressive. He nodded. "Thank you. Yes, this is disconcerting for all of you. This is your home. I learned long ago that all of you guard this forest to protect the students. Most of them may not appreciate you and treat you like beasts, but you do respect the task that you were assigned." He stopped and looked around.

Yet, without Amadeus even acknowledging the young Centaur, Varion stepped forward. "We're only here because this is our home! We don't care about the humans. They're thorns in our sides." A lot of noise came about because of those words. It was a cacophony of sound that was a mix of both positive and negative tones.

Marius looked to Amadeus. The man nodded. He stepped forward. "Margorian shouldn't have sent you, Varion. You're too young to follow the rules of the council. I know that many of you agree with Varion. I also know that there are humans that have wronged us. However, you can't say that all humans are bad, but neither can you say that they're all good. My tribe and Ambrosia's tribe was asked to come here by Salazar Slytherin himself. He bound us, with our permission, to this land and gave us the right to allow others to move here. This was done to protect the school. Salazar had felt that a time would come when the forest would be under attack as a way to get to the school. We took this upon ourselves and every being that we asked to come or let take refuge here agreed to that pact. I know that many of you couldn't care less about that agreement. Yet, that doesn't mean that you should let your home come under attack because of some grudge against the humans. You should also think about the fact that many of them haven't even done anything to you." He stopped and looked at the others. The ones that had made the negative sounds at Varion's words nodded to Marius. The ones that had made the positive sounds either glared or looked down. Marius nodded to Amadeus and returned to his spot.

Ambrosia whispered something to Amadeus. He nodded and looked towards Balthezar. "Young Balthezar Slytherin, please come forward and speak about what you know is coming to this forest." He gestured for the young Slytherin to come over. Balthezar took steps towards the centre of the group.

Balthezar looked at them. He was a little nervous about speaking. However, he knew that he needed to tell them about what they would face. He sighed and let out a slow breath. "Hello, my name is Balthezar Slytherin. What I have to tell you is that there are two forces at work here. One is the headmaster of the school. The other is the Dark Lord." A few of the people became antsy at those words. Balthezar stopped and didn't say anything else. He had no idea what to add to the topic.

Amadeus gave him a smile. "Yes, this is the case. To add onto that, I have also been allowed to say something to you all." He stopped and watched as everyone turned his or her attention onto him. "This is about who will follow their pact. We do know that some of you would never want to harm anyone. The pact won't make you. If you feel that you can't protect this forest the way the pact would want, you can protect it by leaving." A few murmuring sounds echoed throughout the area. Amadeus held up his hands and the noises stopped. "I offer refuge for those that don't wish to fight. This will satisfy the pact by the fact that you are leaving." He stopped and let everyone take his words into account.

Someone stepped forward. Amadeus nodded to the person. The person nodded to him. "Thank you, Amadeus. My name is Nero, I am the leader of the Exiles that live in this forest." Balthezar stared at that word. He had heard of Exiles. Exiles were witches, wizards, and sometimes Muggles that had cast what was called an exile ritual. An exile ritual meant that they were exiling themselves from both the Wizarding world's culture and the Muggle world's culture. These people usually became Exiles to practice nature magic. The legends said that they were magically stronger than regular people. Amadeus nodded. Nero gave him a small smile. "I know that we would fight to defend this forest. Our city has been here for many generations. We are also grateful to Marius and Ambrosia's tribes for allowing us to live here. Yet, we do have women and children who can't or won't fight. Where is it that you're asking them to go?" He kept his eyes focused on Amadeus.

Amadeus nodded to him. "Yes, I can tell you where I would be taking you. Many of you know of Grey Vale. It is the only Wizarding island that is nearby. Yet, that is untrue. There is an island hidden to the north of Ireland. This island was hidden long ago to protect the people there. It was founded by Exiles. Most of the humans there are exiles. Others that live there are those that have agreed to keep the place a secret. They get along with all species. My coven made this place our home after the Muggles and Wizards started to attack what they thought of as evil. It is the high council of the island that has allowed me to offer shelter to those that can't or won't fight. They will allow you to stay on the island and then return to this forest after the fighting is over." He stopped and waited to see what Nero would say.

Nero nodded. "Thank you." Balthezar was amazed that there was a place where many groups could still get along. It would have been nice if that had continued in the Wizarding world.

Amadeus nodded again. "Now, I believe that you have planning to do and decisions to make." He then turned and walked out. The others seemed to get his meaning and started to work on something. Balthezar tuned them out. He had a lot to think about. This whole situation was odd to him. However, he could see one advantage, and that was that they would work together. Something had happened when both Amadeus and Marius had spoken. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that he would be involved. That was definitely not in doubt.

A/N: Well, here we go, the meeting has happened. For those that wonder about Exiles, the Muggles can often be parents or family of Muggleborns, but there are also those that believe in Earth magic. They usually start to exile themselves in a way that cause them to break off. That's when the Exiles find them. They can track that and want to protect those that might be hurt. Anyways, hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	50. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 49  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 790  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 49

Balthezar left the Forbidden Forest's council feeling a lot better about things. The truth was that he didn't necessarily want them to get involved, but he knew that they would be. That was the nature of everything. The main problem was that he had no idea when Dumbledore and Voldemort would begin their attack. However, he didn't get a chance to dwell on what was going on. A familiar person stepped in front of him. He looked up and saw Amadeus.

He nodded to the man. -Hello Amadeus, it is a pleasure to see you again.- He was going to be polite. The man had never done anything to him before. Well, at least in the couple of times that he had met him. The only problem was that Balthezar knew that a person should always remain calm and composed around an Ancient Vampire. One of the ways to do that was to remain polite. Ancient Vampires were like Hippogriffs in that sense. This was because both species took exception to rudeness and would react harshly. The only difference was that the magic an Ancient Vampire had would make the rude person suffer for the rest of their lives. Hippogriffs would either heavily maim or kill the offender. They wouldn't drag the punishment out.

Amadeus gave him a smile. -It has been a pleasure to see you. However, I wished to speak with you. There is something important that is happening at this time. You have already heard what I had to say at the council meeting, but the council at my home wishes to speak with you. If you will allow me to take you there, we can get that done before they send someone who would be…Less pleasant.- The way that he had said that made Balthezar believe that they had been trying to get at him for a while. The wards only kept those with ill-intent out. That meant that they wouldn't have been able to get in if the person that they sent was trying to harm anyone. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't make a mistake that would negate that.

He nodded after a moment of consideration. He could see the advantage to going to them over being taken against his will. -All right, I will go with you. I don't see why they want to talk to me to so badly.- He looked to see if Amadeus would say anything else.

Amadeus held out his hand. -Then lets go. I can take you out of here with nobody the wiser. I'll make sure that I'm the one that brings you back. I have no idea what they wish to speak to you about, but I feel that it would be best if I stay with you.- That had Balthezar's nerves standing at attention. He didn't like what Amadeus had said. It made him think that they wanted him for nefarious purposes.

Balthezar took Amadeus' hand and the two were whisked away by whatever magic Ancient Vampires used. They landed moments later in a manner that would have caused Balthezar to fall over if it hadn't been for Amadeus' hand. Once he was steady, he looked around and saw what appeared to be a village. The houses looked like the homes that he had seen in the Muggle world. The only difference was that they were simple compared to those houses. He then noticed that there were people walking around. The clothes that these people wore were simple and appeared as if they were trying to keep up with the Muggle world. There were some people that didn't fit in, but nobody seemed to pay any attention to them. He then looked back at Amadeus. -Where are we?-

Amadeus smiled. -This is the Rain Valley Isle. This is the home of the Exiles and other beings.- Balthezar nodded. He then got a look on his face. Amadeus seemed to know what he was thinking. -Things have evolved on this island because Exiles and other beings have constantly left their homes throughout the centuries. This means that we do try to keep up with the outside world. It allows the new Exiles to feel more comfortable. We don't have all of the luxuries of the modern world, but we can at least blend in clothing wise.- He then started to walk away. Balthezar quickly followed him. He tried to keep his attention on Amadeus' back. Amadeus then stopped and looked at Balthezar. -Well, here we are.- He then walked into the building that he had stopped in front of. Balthezar followed, his heart beating very fast. He hoped that this wouldn't be an utter disaster. After all, he had things that he needed to do.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. For those that are curious about this segment. You'll be seeing more. As to Rain Valley Isle, they do not have things like electricity and major technology. Think of them as late Victorian, in the pre-electricity department at the latest. So, hope you all enjoyed. Later.


	51. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 50  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 797  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 50

Balthezar walked into the room that Amadeus had pointed out to him. He was a little nervous as to what the council wanted from him. Amadeus hadn't really spoken to him. He knew that they had agreed to help the people that were going to take refuge from the fighting, but that was it. Yet, that was something that he was glad about. He really didn't want people to suffer because they wouldn't fight. At least this was a way for them to get away. He looked to see who was on the council. There was nobody in the room right then. He frowned as he looked at the table that surrounded him. It was a large table that was curved into an arch shape. The table sat far above him, which caused him to feel small.

Another door opened. He turned to look at that door. In walked a group of people. They were all male and looked rather austere. They all had scowls on their faces and seemed to be dressed in clothes that Balthezar hadn't seen before. They all walked to a chair around the arched table and sat down as one. There was one man in the centre of the group that looked at Balthezar. He had an eyebrow raised. Balthezar stared at him. There was something about the man that caused Balthezar to believe that he wasn't the one that he was supposed to be paying attention to. It was as if the man didn't strike him as the leader. He looked around at the others and noticed someone to his right. The person was three spaces away from the guy in the centre. There was something about that person that felt right. He inclined his head towards that person. The others began to murmur at that. That led Balthezar to wondering if he had done something wrong.

However, he didn't get a chance to make any sort of change in what he was doing. The person that he had nodded to started to laugh. "You're a rather observant teen, young Balthezar. Many would have assumed that the head of this council, and that means the one to pay attention to, would be the person in the centre. You didn't fall for that. Would you mind telling me how you worked it out?" Balthezar stared at the person that had spoken to him. He found it interesting how his normal behaviour seemed to intrigue the man that was in front of him.

He let out a slow breath as he attempted to make his mouth work in the manner that he needed it to. "I was raised to always pay attention to a person's body language." He stopped and looked at the others. They all seemed to be amused by what he had said. He cleared his throat. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

The person that was the head of the council looked at him. "We know what is to happen. We also know that you're in the middle of it. The part that we're unsure of is whether or not we should get involved. Many want to do so. The council never hides anything from the people. We try to keep them informed." He stared at Balthezar. It was as if he was trying to get the boy to justify why they should help. The problem was that Balthezar knew that he would never try to force people to get involved.

Balthezar looked around at each person. "I can't tell you how to do anything. I can't tell you that you should get involved. It is your decision. The people that want to fight can. You live here. This is your land. You do not need to get involved in the fight. I wouldn't try to make you. It is your decision if you want to join the battle." He then looked around. He only told them what he felt. He believed that it was their choice.

The head of the council looked at him. "You are a different person, Balthezar Slytherin. You give us a choice. While we may be isolated on many levels, we know that all three sides would try to force us to get involved. However, you allow us to make our own decisions. We will think about what you have said. We will tell Amadeus to inform you of our decision. Now, you may leave." Balthezar nodded to the head and left. He met Amadeus outside and the man watched him for a moment. He seemed to figure out what had been said and nodded. He then walked off. Balthezar followed him. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but he would let it happen as it was meant to.

A/N: Well, here's the council. It seems as if Balthezar has shocked them. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	52. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. The series and characters belong to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of work.**

_Title_: Blood of Salazar  
_Characters_: Harry Potter (Balthezar Slytherin), Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape  
_Pairings_: Lily/Voldemort, and Lucius/Severus  
_Rating_: M  
_Chapter_: 51  
_Genre_: Supernatural  
_Words per Chapter_: 693  
_Warnings_: AU, time travel, slash, het, violence, language, foreign languages, paganism, changed identities, character death, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary_: Lily was not who everyone thought she was, but she would do anything to protect her baby. Yet, on that fateful Halloween night, ancient magic of the Slytherin family saves Harry and now he's to grow up in another time. He's raised by his ancestor. What happens when he rejoins his time?  
_Notes_: As a friend of mine has stated, there are certain languages that seemed to not be used often. This is because you don't hear them as much; Balthezar's main languages of use are Old English and Old Norse. You see that he only uses the others depending on who he's talking to. Now this doesn't mean that languages like Latin or Old Welsh will disappear, it just means he's not necessarily around the people who speak them. Don't worry however; there are parts of this story that will still call for the other languages.

Modern English: "…"  
Old English: ^…^  
Old Norse: -…-  
Old Welsh: *…*  
Latin: ~…~  
Parseltongue: **Bold!  
**Thoughts: '…' (all thoughts, doesn't matter language)

Chapter 51

Balthezar was returned to the forest and left alone in a clearing. He sighed as he looked around the empty clearing knowing that his thoughts were all over the place. It was that jumble of thoughts that caused him to become worried over what was to come. However, he quickly found himself wishing that Salazar was able to provide him with advice. A strange sound pulled Balthezar out of his thoughts. He turned to see what had caused the sound. He saw a silvery spirit floating in front of him. He fell to his knees at the sight of the spirit. He had thought that he would never get to see the person that was in front of him ever again.

He stared at the spirit that had arrived and sighed. -You…It has been too long, Salazar.- He was so shocked that had no idea what to say, but that was only because it had been so long since he had last seen Salazar.

Salazar nodded. -I came because I could feel that you needed me.- Balthezar nodded in response. He knew that he needed Salazar. The man was one of the few people that could help him. The only problem was that the man couldn't help him in the way that Balthezar needed. That was a fact that Balthazar wished wasn't true.

Balthezar sighed and looked to the sky. -I don't know what to do. I try to act as if I know what to do and what is expected of me, but I don't. I also don't know what to do when people ask me what they should do. I don't enjoy it at all. I wish that I could have remained at home instead of coming here.- He finally looked at Salazar's spirit again. He didn't like seeing Salazar in that form. It was a blatant reminder of the fact that the man had died a long time ago.

Salazar shook his head. -I know that you wish that you could have stayed, but you know that you couldn't have. This was your time. This is the era that you were born in. You weren't meant to stay in the past. The past was meant to turn out the way that it did. Your job was to come here. You lived in the past to protect you and to teach you what you needed to know.- Balthezar knew that. He had always known that. The only problem was that it didn't change what he was feeling right then.

Balthezar nodded. -Yes, I know. I do know that. I'm just having a problem with guilt. I just…It feels like I am the reason that everything is going wrong. I also worry about what I have to do. I don't know everything that I have to do, which bothers me.- Salazar gave him a smile and nodded. He could understand how Balthezar felt. He had felt that way before. He had felt like that when Balthezar had come into his life so many years earlier.

Salazar turned away. -I know that you feel uncomfortable. However, I believe that things will end up turning out the way that they need to.- He stopped for a moment. He then sighed. -I don't know what will happen in the end. I was never told that. I just know that I made sure that you would be ready for anything.- His form began to fade. Balthezar's eyes widened as he saw the one person that meant the most to him fade. Salazar frowned. -It appears as if my time here is done. I don't know if I'll ever see you again.- He continued to fade.

Balthezar closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the man disappear. He desperately wanted him to stay. -I understand. I hope that I get to see you again.- He opened his eyes and saw that there was nobody there. He had no idea if Salazar had heard his words or not. Balthezar then stood. -However, I will do what I have to.- He then turned and began walking. He would do what he could and that was all that mattered.

A/N: Well, here it is, Balthezar's moment of indecision. Happens to everyone. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


End file.
